


Tapies dans le crépuscule

by Gabychan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bird/Human Hybrids, Cat/Human Hybrids, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Werewolves
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 48,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Un couvre-feu est mis en place par le gouvernement au crépuscule. Pourquoi? Une première personne le découvrira à ses dépens, une seconde va se retrouver plongée malgré elle et une troisième va volontairement transgresser le couvre-feu par pure curiosité. Yaoi. UA. TsukiHina, KageSuga, UkaiTakeda et d'autres couples.Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.





	1. Tobio Kageyama

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou voici une nouvelle fic avec encore du TsukiHina, du KageSuga et d'autres couples. L'intro est assez longue donc je publie les chapitres en même temps. C'est dans le registre surnaturel cette fois-ci, faite sur le coup de l'inspiration avec encore une histoire de corbeaux mais différente de Corbeau solaire et gardien lunaire.  
> Bonne lecture :)

Tobio Kageyama sortit du lycée blasé et renfrogné. Il fallait rentrer vite car le soleil allait se coucher et le couvre-feu était au crépuscule. Le gouvernement ne voulait que personne ne sorte la nuit pour des raisons de sécurité, apparemment. Il y avait eu des personnes mortes ou disparues mais Kageyama s'en moquait, il savait que la vérité était tout autre. Cependant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était continuer à jouer au volley ball, seule passion qui comblait le vide dans sa vie. "Kageyama, on rentre ensemble?" Le jeune homme se retourna pour voir Iwaizumi-san courir vers lui.

Il haussa les épaules puis l'attendit avant de marcher de nouveau. Iwaizumi était le capitaine de son équipe, de deux ans son ainé, le seul à le défendre des brimades qu'il subissait et aussi le seul à dire ouvertement ce qu'il pensait quoiqu'il arrivait à Kindaichi de le faire aussi. "Ecoute, lui dit son capitaine pendant qu'ils marchaient, si je t'ai rabroué tout à l'heure, c'était pour que tu prennes conscience que tu es dans une équipe. Tu as du talent, Kageyama. Ne le gâche pas en continuant à jouer perso."

Ça, c'était quelque chose que Tobio ne comprenait pas. Ses passes étaient précises, rapides, alors pourquoi personne n'arrivait à les rattraper? Il n'était pas dans l'erreur, il savait qu'avec ses capacités, l'équipe pouvait gagner ou alors..."Je sais que ta vie familiale n'est pas au beau fixe en ce moment, ajouta Iwaizumi-san, mais cela ne doit pas être une excuse pour te comporter comme un roi."

Le jeune homme tréssaillit à la mention de ce surnom. C'était ainsi que tous les membres de l'équipe l'appelaient à cause de son comportement tyranique. Tobio n'en avait cure, pas plus que le divorce de ses parents avait de l'importance pour lui. Aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait jouer au volley. Le ciel prit des teintes orangées, de fins nuages dorés volant au loin.

Le soleil baignait le paysage de sa lumière à la fois étincelante et angoissante, les formes qui se dessinaient devenant de plus en plus sombres, contrastant avec le blanc des murs provenant des maisons. Pourtant, Tobio trouvait cette ambiance rassurante. Il était même tenté de rester après le couvre-feu, peu importe ce qui lui arriverait."Kageyama, fit Iwaizumi à coté de lui, il vaut mieux qu'on se dépêche pour rentrer avant de..."

Kageyama se retourna. Iwaizumi avait disparu. "Iwaizumi-san?" Comment a-t-il pu disparaitre comme ça?

Le jeune homme courut voir s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Comme il avait été absorbé par le paysage à coté de lui, il n'avait pas remarqué la disparition du capitaine. Le crépuscule se dessinait dans le ciel. Où est-il? Un son l'alerta. Quelqu'un était en train de renifler quelque chose. Il provenait d'une allée non loin d'ici. Kageyama avança prudemment, c'était peut-être un chien qui flairait un truc.

C'était en effet le cas, sauf que ce n'était pas tout à fait un animal. Une bête fouillait les poubelles, un croisement entre un lapin et un loup qui se retourna au son de ses pas. Tobio était paralysé. Qu'allait-il faire? Et si Iwaizumi-san avait été dévoré par ce...? Le monstre retroussa ses babines écumantes de salive.

Il se souvint d'un conseil de la seule personne qu'il considérait comme un ami.

Il y a des bêtes qui rodent au crépuscule, si jamais tu en croises une...

...Cours!

Le passeur sprinta sans demander son reste, cette créature le poursuivait, il l'entendait grogner cependant, il se concentra sur la route devant lui, tentant de le fuir. Un gouffre noir apparut devant lui, le faisant disparaitre à son tour.


	2. Kei Tsukishima

Nous naissons dans l'ombre,

Nous vivons dans l'ombre,

Nous chassons dans l'ombre

Nous protégeons dans l'ombre.

Tsukishima admirait le ciel d'un oeil morne. Les cours passaient avec cette monotonie ennuyeuse et il avait plus que tout envie de rentrer chez lui pour se poser au calme, devant un bon roman d'aventures pour s'évader. De toute façon, les leçons s'arrêtaient à quatre heures, le temps que les élèves puissent rentrer avant le couvre-feu. Tout le monde ignorait pourquoi ils devaient rester calfeutrer chez eux la nuit et Kei s'en moquait...en partie car cela piquait quand même sa curiosité.

La sonnerie de fin des cours retentit. Kei se leva en prenant ses affaires. Yamaguchi l'attendait à l'entrée de la salle de classe. Son ami d'enfance avait l'air de stressé, comme à chaque fois que le couvre-feu approchait. "J'entends toujours de drôles de bruits le soir", lui avait-il confié un jour, "et cela ne me rassure pas." Tsukishima le comprenait, les hurlements qui retentirent des fois la nuit pouvait facilement dissuader de sortir.

Cependant, il y avait toujours des gens qui enfregnaient les règles.

"Au fait, dit Yamaguchi lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dehors, tiens." Le jeune homme lui avait donné une lettre d'amour qu'il déchira d'emblée. "Tsukki...

\- Tu sais bien que ce genre de futilités ne m'interesse pas."

Tadashi eut un air contrit. Depuis la mort de ses parents, Tsukki s'était davantage renfermé sur lui-même. Le grand frère de ce dernier, Akiteru-san, l'avait élevé mais il passait enormément de temps à son travail, laissant le blond seul chez lui.

Pourtant Tsukishima avait décidé de faire preuve d'un certain détachement, préférant laisser couler au lieu d'affronter inutilement la vie. Il suivait le quotidien, obéissait aux règles sociétales pour qu'on le laissa en paix. Le blond avait de bonnes notes au lycée, regardait de temps en temps les matchs de volley de son frère quand il jouait avec l'équipe du quartier et rêvait d'une carrière d'archéologue lorsqu'il rentrerait à l'université. Les choses du passé avaient une beauté que ne possédaient pas celles du présent.

Des fois dans sa chambre, il se prenait à rêver d'un autre monde, un autre univers où il ne ferait plus de surplace. Au fur et à mesure que Yamaguchi et lui avançaient, le soleil se couchait. Celui-ci commença à trembler. Il n'aimait pas ça, l'ambiance devenait de plus en plus pesante. Tadashi avait souvent été raillé quand il était enfant, à cause de son apparence frêle et sa timidité. Il avait pris l'habitude de se cacher derrière Tsukki qui intimidait grace à sa grande taille. Des fois, il ne supportait plus cette attitude lâche et peureuse. Son ami s'arrêta." Tsukki?"

Le blond regarda aux alentours. Quelqu'un les épiait. En levant les yeux, il avait l'impression de voir une silhouette accroupie sur un des réverbères, une ombre aux cheveux vaguement roux et au sourire espiègle. Un rire lointain. "Tsukki? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Le blond regarda Yamaguchi pour découvrir que la personne avait disparue. J'ai dû rêver. "On ferait mieux de rentrer avant que la nuit tombe." Kei hocha la tête quand il vit un gouffre apparaitre sous les pieds de Yamaguchi pour mieux l'enfoncer dans le sol. Tadashi tenta de s'accrocher désespérement au bitume."Tsukki! A l'aide!" Tsukishima tenta de le tirer de là mais la force fut telle que Yamaguchi disparut dans ce trou noir. Kei se retrouva assis et fixa le sol, interdit. Il n'arrivait pas à analyser la situation correctement, ça manquait trop de logique pour ça. Où était passé son ami? C'était quoi ce trou? Des gouttes d'eau visqueuses tombaient sur le sol.

Kei se retrouva nez à nez avec une créature mi lapine-mi-louve, s'apprêtant à lui sauter dessus toutes griffes dehors. Le blond arriva cependant à se lever pour lui échapper, en laissant au passage la manche de son uniforme. La bête était rapide et Kei n'avait pas spécialement d'endurance. Il se retrouva vite dans une impasse, dos au mur, avec le monstre qui s'approchait, se pourléchant les babines.

Tsukishima haletait, il ne souhaitait pas mourir dans ces conditions. Pas tant qu'il n'avait pas découvert ce qui était arrivé à Yamaguchi. Et il ne voulait pas laisser son frère tout seul.

Une éclaboussure ensanglantée aspergea son visage.

Quelque chose avait bondit sur la créature, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un qui avait des crocs capable de déchiqueter le cou de ce monstre, quelqu'un dont les ongles noirs, épais, crochus et acérés comme des serres d'oiseau étripèrent la créature hybride.

Il reconnut la petite silhouette à la courte chevelure de tout à l'heure dont les reflets roux furent dissimulés par une immense couche de crasse.

Kei eut envie de vomir face à la savagerie dont celui-ci faisait preuve mais il s'évanouit à la place face à tant d'irréalité.

Hinata lâcha sa proie pour scruter le blond inconscient. Il avait pris l'habitude de l'observer de loin mais vu de près, il était impressionnant. Il est plus grand que Kageyama. Le roux l'examina en le tâtant un peu puis en le reniflant, trouvant d'ailleurs son odeur agréable avant de se décider à l'emmener avec lui en prenant aussi le gibier qu'il venait de chasser. Si ce géant restait ici, c'était la mort assurée pour lui.

De toute façon, Hinata restait encore une petite journée ici, le temps de trouver de quoi nourrir tout un régiment. C'était son boulot après tout, même s'il venait encore de faire une entorse au réglement. Protéger les êtres du jour mais ne jamais les cotoyer.


	3. Ittetsu Takeda

Takeda-sensei enseignait encore à l'université, parlant des dernières découvertes scientifiques sans trop y croire. Ses collègues lui diraient probablement qu'il manquait de conviction, cependant, il se sentait désabusé. Les étudiants suivirent son cours magistral avec beaucoup d'assiduité cependant. Le professeur regarda la montre pour leur annoncer qu'ils pouvaient partir pour leur prochain cours.

Il ne voulait pas les retarder plus davantage. Quelques uns vinrent cependant le voir pour pouvoir mettre ses notes dans leur clé USB afin d'avoir une trace supplémentaire de ses cours ainsi que la bibliographie qui allait avec. Takeda regarda son emploi du temps. Il n'avait pas cours après donc il était libre de partir. Le brun décida donc de retourner chez lui, il n'avait pas envie de discuter avec ses collègues autour d'un café.

Non, il voulait surtout être seul. Loin de ce milieu qu'il trouvait tristement superficiel. Le professeur regrettait le temps où les chercheurs souhaitaient avant tout découvrir des nouvelles choses pour satisfaire leur curiosité. Dans le cas présent, ils pensaient surtout au prestige que cela leur amènerait. Il trouvait cela triste et regrettable.

Takeda quitta donc l'université. Tout le monde était en effervescence à cause d'une énième disparition qui avait eu lieu la nuit dernière. Quelqu'un avait encore transgressé la loi. Si le gouvernement avait mis le couvre-feu en place, c'était pour une bonne raison. Une raison qu'il connaissait malheureusement après avoir vu la triste réalité un soir.

Bien entendu, on cachait aux gens l'origine de problème, cela permettait aux habitants de dormir tranquille. Cependant, tôt ou tard, cela se saurait, quand par exemple, une personne se retouverait malencontreusement prise au piège dans une distorsion qui apparaitrait au hasard non loin d'elle.

Takeda ignorait pourquoi ce phénomène ne touchait pas les habitations. Cela dit, c'était bon signe. Tant que cela ne touchait les coins extérieurs, personne ne serait en danger mis à part d'ils sortirent le soir. Le professeur soupira. L'homme pouvait être capable du meilleur comme du pire, ce qu'il se passait en ce moment en était la preuve.

Le professeur arriva chez lui. Il prit l'ascenseur et ouvrit la porte de ce qu'il considérait comme son sanctuaire.

C'était un appartement tout ce qu'il avait de plus ordinaire situé au quatrième étage d'un immeuble, il avait d'ailleurs métamorphosé sa terasse en jardin, cultivant ainsi une multitude de plantes médicinales dont il mettait un soin particulier à entretenir.

Il en préservait d'ailleurs les graines ainsi que celles des salades et autres légumes au cas où il trouverait une maison plus grande avec un jardin pour les planter. Il se prépara à manger en regardant tristement le soleil se coucher. Ses parents étaient décédés, depuis maintenant quelques années. Sa mère était rentrée malheureusement trop tard pour rentrer chez eux, ce qui lui avait été fatal et son père était mort des suites d'une longue maladie.

Takeda regarda un moment le salon où il se trouvait. Vide, composé simplement que de quelques meubles et d'une bibliothèque où y étaient rangés quelques livres pour ses recherches. Un simple tic tac fit office de musique. Un tic tac monotone et ennuyeux.

Takeda se leva, mu par une impulsion soudaine. Il ne sut pas pourquoi il amena des graines avec lui mais il avait la ferme intuition qu'elles lui serviraient. Pourquoi allait-il dehors à la tombée de la nuit alors qu'il savait que c'était dangereux. Peut-être voulait-il seulement satisfaire une curiosité morbide, cherchant à vouloir savoir où menaient ces distorsions temporelles fruits 'une tentative de cacher les expériences ratées par les scientifiques au fil des temps.

Le soleil avait bientôt fini de se coucher dehors, il attendit. Une bèche noire apparut non loin, le professeur courut pour s'y engouffrer, à la recherche d'un nouveau monde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour l'intro, la suite bientôt. :)


	4. Dans une grotte obscure

Kageyama ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit une goutte d'eau tomber sur sa joue. Où avait-il atterri? Il se souvint d'avoir plongé dans ce gouffre étrange pour échapper à cette créature bizarroide. Hinata lui en avait parlé une fois, lui expliquant que ces monstres constituaient son garde-manger. Il ne l'avait cependant pas cru lorsque celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il venait d'un autre monde et pourtant, avec ce qui s'était passé et la disparition inopinée de son senpai, Kageyama en vint à le croire.

Hinata.

Il l'avait rencontré un jour où il sortait du lycée en train de trifouiller dans la décharge non loin de chez lui, assis en tailleur sur une pile d'objets ménagers usagers. Le roux était en train de s'émerveiller du moindre objet qu'il découvrait. Avec ses haillons et la crasse dont il était recouvert, Kageyama avait d'emblée pensé que celui-ci était un enfant sauvage...

..."Eh, tu sais qu'il ne faut pas rester dehors après le coucher du soleil?"

Le petit roux se retourna en le regardant curieusement. " Eh, écoute quand je te parle, imbécile?

\- Eh, ce n'est pas la peine de me parler comme ça!, s'offusqua le jeune homme, vu la façon dont tu dis les choses, cela ne me donne pas envie de..." Il plaqua ses deux mains sur les lèvres comme s'il venait de dire une énormité.

\- Quoi?

\- Rien, c'est juste que je ne dois pas te parler normalement mais tant pis. C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû sortir de ma cachette." Il bondit de la montagne de déchets électroniques pour atterir en face de lui. Ouah, il saute super haut. Kageyama pensa qu'il pourrait être un bon joueur de volley. "Moi, c'est Shouyou Hinata, déclara le roux en lui présentant sa main toute sale, et toi?

\- Tobio Kageyama, lui répondit-il en gardant les mains dans ses poches. Hors de question de toucher à cette main crade. Hinata retira sa main en faisant la moue : "Tu n'es pas drole." Il réfléchit un instant : "Dis, tu passes par ici le soir? Je te vois souvent par là."

Kageyama hocha la tête. "On peut se revoir alors, lui demanda Hinata, j'ai besoin de connaitre à quoi servent ces objets, fit-il en désignant les objets amoncelés derrière lui, ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe de la récup' mais si cela pouvait servir à mes amis, cela m'aiderait."

Kageyama avait fait ce soir-là la dernière chose qu'il lui était donné de faire...Il accepta.

Depuis il avait pris l'habitude de passer voir Hinata de temps en temps, celui-ci lui avait raconté un peu sa situation qui concordait bien avec la raison qui se cachait derrière le couvre-feu et celle-ci lui avait été cependant tellement invraisemblable qu'il avait eu du mal à y croire, jusqu'à ce soir.

Kageyama se leva pour découvrir qu'il se trouvait dans une grotte bien sombre et humide, simplement éclairée par des petits cristaux luminescents présents dans le mur. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os à cause de l'eau qui tombait par goutelettes des stalactites.

Le jeune homme décida de marcher afin de ne pas se laisser engourdir par le froid, il décida de continuer tout droit, dans l'espérance de trouver Iwaizumi-san quelque part ou bien de croiser Hinata dans le coin. Celui-ci pourrait certainement l'aider. Un long grognement se fit entendre, similaire à celle de la bête qu'il avait rencontré. Tobio essaya de localiser d'où venait ce bruit quand il vit une ombre se déployer progessivement devant lui, à un embranchement.

Celle-ci vint à gauche, il décida alors de se cacher dans un des chemins non loin de lui, qui menait à une impasse. Celle-ci était assez sombre pour qu'il ne se fasse pas repérer, Kageyama s'assit donc dans un cri, se recroquevillant, ignorant les légers gargouillis que produisait son ventre. Il n'avait pas manger.

Son corps tremblait de plus en plus lorsque la bête passa, reniflant légèrement avant de partir. Suite à cela, il se détendit, ce qui fut une mauvaise chose. La fatigue le prenait, lentement, insidieusement tandis qu'il sombra dans une langueur glaciale, son souffle ne devenant que fumée. Tobio sentit à peine la main qui touchait sa joue quand il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves.


	5. Rencontre avec l'inconnu

Une odeur pestilencielle tira Tsukishima de son sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir qu'il n'avait plus ses lunettes. A son grand soulagement, il les trouvait posées à coté de lui. Il s'assit donc et les mit pour découvrir où il se trouvait. Tout d'abord, il fronça le nez face aux relents de moississure grandissante et de charogne qui embaumaient ce lieu.

Au vue de la forme circulaire de la structure, il devina assez vite qu'il se trouvait dans les égouts...Ou une boucherie à en juger les morceaux de viande présentes dans une besace en cuir remplie de glaçons à moitié ouverte.

Deux fourrures provenant des bêtes similaire au monstre qu'il avait croisé séchaient à coté d'un lit de fortune pendant qu'un feu crépitait près de l'entrée avec des bouts de viande embrochés sur le point d'être cuits.

L'odeur qui s'en dégageait lui mit malgré lui l'eau à la bouche. Cependant, il était temps de partir, le blond souhaitait enquêter sur ce qui était arrivé à Yamaguchi. Tsukishima s'apprêta à se lever en retirant le duvet qui le couvrait (et qui puait le chien mouillé) lorsqu'il vit la personne qui l'avait sauvé face à cette bête.

Celui-ci portait d'ailleurs deux cadavres de ces créatures étranges, les mains tachées de sang. Etrange. Elles ne possédaient pas ces ongles noirs bizarres, et ces yeux, qu'il trouvait beaux d'ailleurs, étaient d'une jolie teinte ambrée et non de cette nuance menaçante de vermillon qu'il avait vu la dernière fois.

Par contre, ce petit ne semblait pas connaitre la définition du mot propreté, il était recouvert de crasse de la tête au pied et portait des haillons tellement sales qu'il n'arrivait pas à en définir la couleur.

"Bonjour, lui fit-il en arborrant un sourire à sa surprise sans crocs qui, pour on ne sait quelle raison, lui fit chaud au coeur, bien dormi?

-Qui es-tu?" Il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

\- Je suis Shouyou Hinata, répondit-il en posant les créatures mortes par terre, ravi de te connaitre, Tsukki."

Tsukishima lui lança un regard interrogateur, comment ce pet-Hinata il voulait dire, connaissait-il son surnom? "Euuh, ton ami t'appelle tout le temps comme ça.", s'empressa de dire le roux.

Alors c'était bien lui qui nous épiait.

Kei réfléchit. Peut-être que ce Hinata savait quelque chose. Même si ce qu'il allait dire était dénué de sens, il fallait essayer. "Mon ami a disparu dans une brêche étrange et je voul...

-...Je sais, je l'ai vu et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous aider. Ne t'inquiète pas, il doit surement être chez moi.

Kei se sentit perdu. Ces égouts n'étaient pas son foyer? "Chez toi?

\- Dans mon monde, répondit Hinata en prenant une brochette de son grill improvisé, tu en veux une?, dit-il en lui en tenant une autre.

En temps normal, le blond aurait refusé vu d'où cette viande provenait (certainement de ces monstres étranges) mais il avait trop faim. Il en prit donc un morceau. Pas mauvais, on dirait du lapin. Le roux venait juste de lui dire qu'il venait d'un autre monde et vu ce qui était arrivé à Yamaguchi, c'était plausible.

Le blond pensa alors à son grand frère. Akiteru travaillait à Tokyo en ce moment, le laissant seul chez eux. Il revenait de temps en temps mais il lui avait confié qu'il le trouvait assez responsable pour se débrouiller tout seul. Après tout, il l'avait élevé dans cette optique.

Il fallait retrouver Yamaguchi ou les parents de celui-ci allaient s'inquiéter. C'était aussi un prétexte pour enfin vivre palpitante. Tsukishima trouvait ça certes égoiste mais il voulait fuir cette monotonie.

Hinata contempla le jeune homme en face de lui tout en dégustant sa brochette. C'était une chose qu'il avait pris l'habitude de faire, le regarder discuter avec son ami de loin, l'observer pendant qu'il écrivait sur son cahier depuis la fenêtre de son lieu de travail, un lycée d'après ce qu'avait dit un jour son ami...Yamaguchi, c'est ça.

Shouyou s'était même surpris à l'admirer pendant qu'il dormait. Le blond semblait triste à chaque fois, comme s'il s'ennuyait. Le roux souhaitait remédier à ça, il ne savait pour quelle raison mais il souhaitait qu'il eut le sourire.

Peut-être était-ce dans sa nature comme lui avait fait remarqué Noya-san. Après tout, il était bien devenu ami avec Kageyama. Certes, il savait que Sawamura-san n'allait pas être très content, ce qui lui fit davantage peur. La tribu leur avait interdit de parler avec ceux qu'elle nommait les êtres du jour pour éviter les ennuis.

Pourtant, Shouyou voulait en découvrir davantage sur eux, une envie qu'il partageait avec son ami Nishinoya d'ailleurs, chargé de la récupération des objets dans l'autre monde avec Asahi-san.

"Est-ce que tu vas retourner là-bas?"

Le roux sursauta en entendant la voix grave qui lui coupa ses pensées.

"Dans mon monde? Oui, j'y vais ce soir soit dans pas longtemps.

\- Je peux aller avec toi?"

Shouyou hésita. Ramener un être du jour là-bas poserait problème. Cependant, celui-ci avait un ami qui s'était perdu et cela risquait d'être dangereux s'il était tombé au mauvais endroit.

Quoique les passages présents du secteur où il se trouvait en ce moment étaient liés soit au territoire de la tribu de Karasuno, en l'occurence, la sienne, soit à celui du territoire de Seijoh où logeait la tribu d'Aoba Jousai et connaissant la personnalité de leur chef, le Grand Roi, c'était très mauvais signe.

\- D'accord, fit Shouyou, mais tu feras attention une fois là-bas. " Il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de le planquer.

Le soir tomba lorsque Hinata rangea le gibier qu'il avait récupéré pour ensuite sortir de sa cachette. Ils arrivèrent sur une route déserte où Kei en profita pour admirer le ciel étoilé. C'était étrange de le voir dehors, lui qui d'habitude, était obligé de le regarder depuis une fenêtre. Shouyou, de son coté, fut satisfait de la quantité de viande qu'il eut ramené. Shimada-san va être content comme ça.

Il sursauta lorsqu'une main effleura son bras. "Au fait, je m'appelle Kei Tsukishima." Le roux hocha la tête en lui souriant en lui prenant la main: "Enchanté, Tsukishima." Une brêche s'ouvrit juste sous leurs pieds.

"C'est partiii!"

Ils tombèrent tous deux dans un trou avant que le passage disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut..


	6. Une rencontre, une découverte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note du jour : L 'ile du docteur Moreau est un roman de science-fiction d'H.G. Wells. J'en fais référence car il concorde bien avec un des thèmes de la fic que vous découvrirez assez vite (je vous laisse le mystère). Bonne lecture :)

Yamaguchi avançait prudemment dans cet endroit inconnu. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une grotte avec différentes strates, il avait vu certaines habitations creusées dans la roche mais avait préféré de ne pas s'approcher. On ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait arriver et si ceux qui vivaient dans cet endroit étaient hostiles.

Tadashi tremblait, il ignorait ce qui pouvait arriver au moindre pas et sur quoi il risquait de tomber. Tout était si différent de là où il vivait. Des fois, il parvenait à voir le ciel nocturne depuis un trou creusé dans la roche ou bien entre deux gorges montagneuses s'élevant vers les hauteurs. Ce monde semblait être sculpté dans la pierre de par sa succession de grottes et de cavernes, où des fois coulaient entre deux rives de minces filets d'eau.

Il lui était arrivé de voir au loin des hommes pourvus d'ailes mais peut-être était-ce une simple impression dû à la fatigue. Tadashi s'inquiétait au sujet de ses parents. Comment allaient-ils réagir quand ils sauront qu'il avait disparu? Peut-être penseraient-ils qu'il aurait été tué parce qu'il avait dépassé le couvre-feu. Et Tsukki? Comment allait-il? Son ami avait essayé de le sauver mais avait-il décidé de le retrouver? Yamaguchi ne le souhaitait pas, il ne voulait pas que Tsukki se mette en danger pour lui. Son ventre commença à gronder. "Oh non! Pas maintenant."

Des bruits de voix retentirent. Tadashi se cacha derrière une paroi rocheuse pour voir deux ombres se rapprocher de lui. "J'espère que cet humain plaira à notre chef." Une voix d'homme, il parlait probablement à la personne à coté de lui. "Une chance que nous arrivons à faire en sorte qu'ils s'évadent ensuite. Bon, il faut toujours attendre qu'une brêche se déploie mais..."

Yamaguchi trembla de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les pas se dirigèrent vers lui. Silence. Un des deux hommes reniflait quelque chose. "Tu sens quelque chose, Kyoutani?

\- Il y a un humain pas loin." Tadashi eut un mouvement de recul, ils allaient le repérer. Malheureusement, une pierre le fit trébucher sur le sol. Deux hommes vêtu d'un kimono blanc décoré de motifs représentant des feuillages de couleur bleu ciel, arrivèrent devant lui. L'un fut beaucoup plus intimidant que le jeune homme brun qui le jaugeait : "Ah, tu avais raison. J'hésite à le ramener avec nous, comme ça, notre chef aura l'embarras du choix.

\- Celui que Hanamaki a trouvé fera l'affaire, répondit simplement son camarade, Tadashi trouva vraiment ce blond effrayant.

\- Dis plutôt que tu veux l'avoir pour toi, oui. J'ai vu la façon dont tu le regardais.

\- Ferme-la, Yahaba."

Kyoutani ne niait pas que l'humain qu'un des membres de leur tribu avait trouvé hier lui plaisait de par la force de caractère dont il avait fait preuve. Cependant, il avait déjà quelqu'un dans son coeur. La personne à coté de lui.

Yahaba se rapprocha de cet humain pour le renifler, si celui que Hanamaki avait trouvé la veille n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire, celui-ci avait l'air d'un sacré trouillard au vu de l'odeur de peur qu'il pouvait sentir. Yamaguchi frissonna et recula encore plus.

Ces inconnus, ils avaient une lueur sauvage dans leurs yeux et pourtant indéfinissable. Et cette force brute qui émanait d'eux... Il ne parvenait pas à articuler ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot au moment où le jeune homme brun rapprocha son visage du sien pour davantage le sentir. "Laissez-le tranquille."

Yahaba s'arrêta et se leva pendant que Tadashi se retourna pour voir un homme vétu d'un kimono noir se tint derrière lui. Il semblait légèrement plus petit que lui mais plus agé et portait des lunettes cependant cela lui donnait un air sympathique et pas sévère comme ce fut le cas avec Tsukki.

Néanmoins, Yamaguchi remarqua que celui-ci avait la jambe bandée et se déplaçait avec une canne.

Yahaba et Kyoutani le dévisagèrent : "Que faites-vous là?, rétorqua Yahaba, à en juger par la couleur de vos vêtements, vous venez de la tribu de Karasuno. Vous n'êtes pas dans votre territoire.

\- Nous sommes ici juste à la frontière, si je ne m'abuse, fit l'homme en souriant. Il aida Tadashi à se lever malgré sa blessure. "Je l'emmène avec moi avant que votre chef en fasse de la charpie."

Yahaba et Kyoutani poussèrent un soupir. A cause de sa manie de "collectionner" les êtres humains, tout le monde pensait que leur chef Oikawa était un vrai boucher. Certes, il les mangeait...A sa manière. "C'est bon, vous pouvez partir, leur déclara Kyoutani, mais ne venez plus à Seijoh."

L'homme à lunettes hocha la tête avant de partir en compagnie de Yamaguchi. "Euh, merci, fit Tadashi, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- De rien, je sais que vous vous perdez souvent, vous les êtres de jour, répondit son sauveur en marchant à l'aide de sa canne, je m'appelle Makoto Shimada.

\- Tadashi Yamaguchi, ravi de vous connaitre."

Ils continuèrent à marcher dans les grottes avant de tomber sur un pont rocheux surplombé par une cascade, ce qui émerveilla Yamaguchi. Shimada-san le couva d'un regard tendre. A la base, il était parti à la recherche de son apprenti qui était censé revenir de l'autre monde puis il avait vu cet être du jour, Tadashi, en mauvaise posture.

L'émerveillement dont ce jeune homle faisait preuve en ce moment lui rappelait le sien quand il avait foulé le sol du monde des êtres du jour pour la première fois. Malheureusement, un accident avait mis un terme à son métier de chasseur. Hinata prenait la relève maintenant mais il n'était toujours pas rentré. Peut-être était-il déjà retourné à l'avant-poste où la compagnie de protection vivait.

Tadashi hésita à lui poser des questions sur ce monde étrange et lui demanda à la place comment rentrer chez lui. "Notre monde et le tien sont liés par des passages qui s'ouvrent de temps en temps, lui expliqua Makoto, nous essayons de trouver le moyen d'en stabiliser une mais nous n'avons toujours pas réussi."

Il s'arrêta un moment pour prendre son souffle. Sa blessure à la jambe lui faisait mal. Yamaguchi s'assit et le massa doucement. Son père était masseur-kinésithérapeute donc il se servit des maigres connaissance que lui avait transmis celui-ci. Makoto fut étonné de voir que cela le soulageait un peu. "Tu as l'air de t'y connaitre en massage, constata l'ancien chasseur.

\- Oh juste deux ou trois trucs, répondit Tadashi en rougissant, cela vous fait du bien?

\- Oui, merci." Et cela lui réveillait indirectement d'autres envies qu'il réprima d'emblée. Cet être du jour à l'air si gentil avait l'air bien jeune. Trop jeune, se dit-il avec détermination afin de ne pas penser à cette vague idée bien tentante mais complètement taboue à son goût. Makoto se leva et lui prit la main pour l'aider à se lever.

Tadashi fut surpris que Shimada-san ne la lâchait pas. "Nous irons à la compagnie de protection de ma tribu, le temps qu'une brêche s'ouvre. Tu seras en sécurité là-bas." De toute façon, il ne pensa pas que le chef de tribu Sawamura dise quelque chose.

Les règles de non-fréquentation avec les êtres du jour ne s'appliquaient que dans leur monde même si son apprenti Hinata avait tendance à faire l'amalgame des deux. Une mesure donnée, il y a longtemps par leur ancien chef Ukai qui décrivait souvent les êtres du jour comme des personnes "pétries dans leur normalité".

Il avait décrété que si les êtres du jour venaient à découvrir ce qu'ils étaient vraiment, ils prendraient peur et que cette peur deviendrait petit à petit une haine de l'inconnu. C'était pour cette raison que leurs ancêtres communs avaient pris ces mesures.

Ittetsu admirait le paysage, cet endroit façonné par la pierre était de toute beauté. L'herbe poussait par endroit, surtout au niveau des cascades qu'il voyait de temps en temps et la flore semblait bien différente de celle de son monde. Les plantes carnivores semblaient cotoyer des fleurs qui avaient l'air de posséder des vertus médicinales.

De même des champignons poussaient sur les surfaces lézardées pendant que des critaux illuminaient les grottes par endroit de leur lumière naturelle. Quand à la faune, le professeur se cachait par endroit pour regarder des taupes ressemblant à des souris, des papillons aux allures de libellules qui brillaient dans le noir comme des lucioles.

Cependant, le plus étonnant fut ces lapins-loups qui pouvaient traverser les dimensions. Takeda en avait vu un ouvrir une brêche d'un simple hurlement. Oui, l'homme avait vraiment été capable du meilleur comme du pire. Son ancêtre en était la preuve, il avait fait partie de ceux qui avaient contribué à cette folie.

A croire que L'île du Docteur Moreau avait été son livre de chevet.

Malheureusement pour lui, une de ses créatures l'avait repéré et pris en chasse. Takeda courut en espérant d'arriver à s'en échapper, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvrit qu'il se trouvait dans une impasse. Un ravin pour être précis. Le monstre fut cependant tué. Par un homme pourvu d'ailes noires dont les ongles noirs rappelaient des serres, ses cheveux blonds furent retenus par un serre-tête mais les yeux rouges qui le fixaient montraient une certaine lassitude.

Cet inconnu était l'un des descendants des résultats expérimentaux que les scientifiques avaient cachés au monde en déchirant une frontière interdimensionnelle, il y a des siècles. Un hybride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. A bientôt pour le prochain. :)


	7. Le poids d'un héritage et un peu de chaleur humaine

Tout avait commencé à la fin du 21ème siècle. La recherche scientifique avait alors beaucoup évolué et beaucoup de chercheurs s'étaient alors mis à jouer aux apprentis-sorciers tout d'abord en mélangeant des gênes d'animaux différents entre eux puis en faisant la même chose avec des cobayes humains, des femmes enceintes pour la plupart. Sous couverts de traitements médicamenteux, ils avaient insidieusement modifié leurs gènes, mêlant les leurs à ceux d'autres espèces animalières, juste pour voir ce que cela donnait.

Des enfants hybrides furent nés dans le secret mais lorsque le gouvernement avait découvert ces recherches dépassant l'éthique même de la science, il avait décidé de les parquer. Afin d'étouffer cette sordide affaire, un scientifique avait utilisé un appareil qu'il avait inventé, permettant d'ouvrir des brêches dimensionnelles. Malheureusement celui était encore à l'état expérimental et cela avait mal tourné.

Les hybrides avaient certes pris refuge dans une dimension parallèle mais des brêches continuèrent à s'ouvrir entre les deux mondes au crépuscule en partie à cause de certains monstres issus de ces tristes expériences qui avaient pu s'échapper du laboratoire lorsque cela s'était passé et qui avaient "assimilé" le pouvoir de traverser les dimensions.

Ces lapins-loups adoraient sortir la nuit tombée et des fois, il s'agissait simplement de rares passages intempestifs. Depuis le gouvernement avait décidé de créer un couvre-feu afin que personne ne découvre ce qui s'était passé. L'avancée technologique avait réduit comme une peau de chagrin de sorte que maintenant, à la fin du 23 ème siècle, rien n'avait réellement changé.

Cette histoire, Keishin Ukai et Ittetsu Takeda l'entretenaient dans leurs mémoires par le biais de leurs grand-pères respectifs. L'un fut le descendant du scientifique ayant causé ces distorsions et l'autre celui du premier hybride homme-corbeau.

Cependant, ils étaient en ce moment tous deux à dix milles lieux de penser à ça. Takeda eut peur pour sa vie. Et si cet homme-corbeau allait le tuer lui aussi? Il pouvait très bien le déchiquetter avec ces ongles acérées. Ukai poussa un soupir. Et voilà qu'il rencontrait encore un être du jour (appelé comme ça tout simplement parce qu'ils ne sortaient jamais la nuit), et il devait ENCORE faire en sorte qu'ils repartissent dans leur monde.

Le sien était trop dangereux pour eux et comme le disait si bien son grand-père, ils étaient beaucoup trop fragiles pour tenir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ici. Surtout avec les conflits territoriaux dont la tribu de Karasuno pouvait faire l'objet.

L'hybride reprit son apparence humaine, ce qui rassura Takeda qui se détendit. Celui-ci avait l'air plus jeune que lui et son attitude lui parut assez bourrue. "Laissez-moi deviner, fit Ukai, vous avez voulu faire une petite virée chez nous?"

Takeda hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait que lui donner raison là-dessus. "Eh bien, vous n'auriez pas du, grogna Ukai, vous auriez pu vous faire dévorer par des lapins-loups ou bien être empoisonné ou je ne sais quoi encore. En tous cas, vous n'auriez pas du venir ici.

\- Je suis désolé, répondit Takeda, mais je voulais découvrir ce qui se cachait dans ce monde.

\- Comme beaucoup d'autres êtres du jour, rétorqua Ukai en soupirant. Il prit Takeda dans ses bras à sa grande surprise et fit de nouveau émerger ses ailes noires. Le blond apprécia néanmoins le contact du corps du plus petit contre lui et il le trouvait plutôt mignon vu de près. Il vaut mieux penser à autre chose. "On va aller chez moi pour s'expliquer, déclara-t-il en s'envolant, je suis Keishin Ukai." Ukai? C'est le nom d'un des cobayes de ces...

\- Ittetsu Takeda."

Keishin ne répondit rien mais le nom de Takeda lui était familier. Son grand-père lui en avait parlé. Il s'agissait du scientifique ayant malgré lui crée ces distorsions temporelles qui avaient emmené leurs ancêtres dans ce monde. Le destin faisait bien les choses.

Kageyama se réveilla lentement, ses yeux regardèrent le plafond qui semblait être celui d'une grotte, éclairée par une torche accrochée près d'une entrée recouverte par un simple rideau de tissus rouges. Il sentit un poids sur lui, un poids d'une chaleur agréable et à la peau bien douce vu la sensation qu'il sentit en touchant le dos de la personne qui était sur lui. Tobio baissa les yeux pour y voir des cheveux gris et découvrit avec stupeur qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus. La personne bougea un peu avant de lever sa tête vers lui.

Les prunelles bleues rencontrèrent des yeux noisettes qui le regardaient avec tendresse. "Bien. Tu es réveillé." L'homme se retira de son étreinte pour se lever ensuite. Kageyama en profita pour admirer la finesse de son dos et la paleur laiteuse de la peau de l'inconnu lorsque celui-ci s'habilla d'un kimono noir. "Tu as dormi un jour entier, lui expliqua-t-il, j'ai usé de ma chaleur corporelle afin que ta température redevienne stable. Tu étais transi de froid quand je t'ai trouvé."

Tobio s'en souvenait. Il avais traversé malgré lui ce gouffre bizarre afin d'échapper à cette espèce de lapin-loup avant de se retrouver dans une grotte. Il s'était caché pour s'échapper au monstre et il avait même pensé mourir de froid. Cela dit, cela n'expliquait pas où il était. "Où suis-je?

\- Chez moi, lui répondit affectueusement celui qui l'avait sauvé, tu n'as rien à craindre, je ne vais rien te faire."

Il s'assit ensuite au pied du lit pendant que Kageyama en fit de même. "Je suis Koushi Sugawara.

\- Tobio Kageyama." Il fuit son regard, un peu gêné. Cet homme le troublait,"merci de m'avoir sauvé.

\- C'est tout naturel, déclara Sugawara en lui souriant, même si on ne doit pas vous fréquenter durant nos escapades dans votre monde, vous êtes la bienvenue ici malgré tout."

Tobio eut un temps d'arrêt. Il était donc dans le monde d'où venait Hinata. Cela voulait aussi dire qu'Iwaizumi-senpai était certainement là. "J'ai deux questions."

Sugawara attendit patiemment ce qu'il allait lui demander. Après tout, c'était normal d'être perdu dans un lieu inconnu. "Tout d'abord, est-ce que vous auriez vu un homme de grande taille aux cheveux bruns, par hasard ? Il porte la même tenue que moi, il rougit, enfin là je ne l'ai pas sur moi mais..."

Koushi eut un petit rire. Cet être du jour avait un petit coté innocent qui lui plaisait. Il se mit à admirer distraitement les contours des muscles fins de son torse qui se dessinaient sous la lueur des flammes. Par contre, durant sa patrouille, il n'avait vu personne à part lui. "Non, je n'ai vu personne correspondant à ta description, je suis désolé."

Kageyama se rembrunit. Vu le peu de choses qu'il avait vu de ce monde, il s'inquiétait encore plus. "Et je voulais savoir si vous connaissez un certain Shouyou Hinata."

Sugawara eut un air surpris et incroyablement inquiet : "Il lui est arrivé quelque chose?" Il connaissait trop bien le caractère du roux qui avait tendance à vouloir être ami avec tout le monde. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à lui que la tribu de Nekoma et celle de Karasuno s'entendaient très bien, cependant vu ce que Kageyama lui demandait, cela insinuait qu'il avait enfreint le règlement. Il décida de ne pas en parler à Daichi.

"Oui, il fait partie de ma tribu, lui répondit-il, mais il n'est toujours pas rentré de ton monde, cela m'inquiète." Il poussa un soupir. "Je ne pense pas qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, Hinata a beau être téméraire, il connait aussi les risques. Sinon il ne serait pas un chasseur."

Kageyama le regarda sans rien comprendre. Il savait que le roux venait d'un autre monde et qu'il y avait des distorsions entre leurs deux mondes, c'est tout. "Je suis désolé, je vais tout t'expliquer, fit Sugawara en se levant, je te ferai aussi visiter le coin avant et j'enquêterai au sujet de ton ami, d'accord?"

Le jeune homme hocha la tête pendant que son hôte partit lui chercher des affaires. Il ne partirait pas avant qu'il ne sache où se trouvait Iwaizumi-san.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, fin du chapitre. Le prochain sera sur Hinata et Tsukki ainsi que sur Iwa-chan. A bientôt. :)


	8. Dans les méandres des cavernes

Hinata gambadait joyeusement en chantonnant, la besace remplie de gibier et les fourrures de lapins-loups sur les épaules pendant que Tsukishima le suivait avec réticence. Ils avaient atterri dans une grotte qui fut assez étroite, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire se pencher à chaque fois à cause de sa taille. Cela en devenait éreintant surtout qu'il se demandait si le roux savait où il allait. "Tu es sûr qu'on est sur le bon chemin?

\- Certain, répondit Hinata en souriant, je le sens." Il renifla un moment l'air avant de continuer son chemin. Kei n'eut d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance.

Après tout, c'était son monde à lui, pas le sien et en observant de plus près le comportement un peu sauvageon de Hinata, le blond se demandait s'il était un humain, un animal ou simplement le mélange des deux.

Il contempla ensuite le lieu où ils se trouvaient tous les deux. Ils marchèrent depuis maintenant quelques heures dans des tunnels souterrains avec d'étranges cristaux jaunes pour seule lumières. Il leur arrivait de croiser des animaux étranges comme cet étrange mélange entre un chat et une musaraigne mais aucun n'était aussi effrayant que ce lapin-loup qu'il avait croisé dans son monde.

Kei trouvait quand même ce nouveau monde fascinant lorsque Shouyou et lui passèrent devant une cascade alors qu'ils traversèrent un pont issu de la roche. "Il y en a beaucoup par ici, expliqua Shouyou, cela veut donc dire que nous sommes pas loin de chez moi."

Le blond le détailla un moment. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Hinata, quelque chose chez le roux l'intriguait et pas seulement cette apparence effrayante qu'il avait entraperçue, non, il voulut le connaitre davantage. Cependant, la découverte de ce monde primait. "J'aimerai en savoir plus sur ce monde et ses habitants.

Le roux réfléchit. Comment expliquer ça sans que cela fut compliqué?

"Nous vivons tous dans des territoires différents controlés chacun par une tribu. La mienne s'appelle Karasuno, expliqua-t-il, je vis dans le secteur de la compagnie de protection avec ma petite soeur. C'est le nom qu'on donne aux avant-postes qui protègent les habitants d'une zone.

\- Et j'imagine que ton travail consiste à chasser ces bêtes bizarres." C'était facile à déduire.

"Exactement, déclara fièrement Hinata en soulevant ses fourrures, mon boulot est de chasser les lapins-loups qui vont dans votre monde. Non seulement on vous protège comme ça mais en plus on a de quoi manger.

"Nous naissons dans l'ombre, nous vivons dans l'ombre, nous chassons dans l'ombre, nous protégeons dans l'ombre", c'est le crédo de notre tribu."

Ils passèrent devant des habitations creusées dans la pierre dont les rideaux de tissu qui les recouvraient firent office de porte. Tsukishima en conclua donc que les autochtones vivaient dans des cavernes comme les troglogytes.

Ce monde devenait de plus en plus interessant à découvrir. Un homme sortit de l'une d'entre elles, et le blond remarqua avec stupeur que celui-ci avait deux ailes noires qui sortaient de son dos, déchirant à cet endroit son kimono noir. L'inconnu regardait Hinata d'un air moqueur avant de le railler. "Alors, le corbeau sans ailes, la chasse a été bonne?" Corbeau sans ailes? "Je vois que tu aimes toujours autant te vautrer dans la saleté."

Kei vit Hinata se rembrunir lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent davantage de lui. "Et en plus tu t'accoquines avec un être du jour. Ouah, il est vachement grand. C'est compenser ta petite taille?" Le blond toisa ce sinistre individu d'un oeil torve, celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul. "Eh, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je peux te..." Il s'interrompit lorsque Hinata se mit à le fixer à son tour, ses yeux devenus d'un beau et effrayant rouge écarlate. L'homme partit sans demander son reste. "Je suis désolé que tu aies dû entendre tout ça."

Kei s'inquiéta de le voir ainsi. Le voir si triste le chagrinait malgré lui. "Ça va?

\- J'ai l'habitude, répondit Hinata en haussant ses épaules chargées de fourrure, il est juste jaloux que Sawamura-san ait choisi quelqu'un comme moi pour faire partie de la compagnie de protection.

-Sawamura-san?

\- Le chef de la tribu." Il recommença à marcher de nouveau. nous sommes bientôt arrivés."

Tsukishima en profita alors pour ébourriffer les cheveux sales du roux qui eut un moment de surprise avant d'avoir un petit sourire. Ce que lui venait de faire le blond était surprenant mais cela lui avait boosté le moral.

Ils arrivèrent dans un plateau situé dans une grotte attenante. Kei fut surpris de voir une énorme ouverture donnant sur le ciel où volaient des êtres humains portant des kimonos noirs et ayant les mêmes ailes de jais que le type que Hinata et lui avaient croisé tout à l'heure.

Deux hommes étaient présents prêts du ravin. L'un planait en portant un petit coffre en bois et l'autre semblait faire un inventaite sur papier. "Eh, Ennoshita, fit l'homme ailé volant, un grand chauve à l'air agressif, je m'en vais livrer ça à la tribu de Nekoma.

\- Pas de souci, répondit celui qui fut en train d'écrire des notes sur une feuille de papier à l'aide d'une plume de jais, et fais attention à toi, Tanaka." Celui-ci s'envola dans le ciel sous l'oeil médusé de Tsukishima.

"Bienvenue dans la compagnie de protection de Karasuno, la tribu des hommes-corbeaux, déclara jovialement le roux, ma maison."

Kei était abasourdi par cet endroit si animé, il vit creusées à coté du précipice, une succession de grottes qui étaient réunies cote à cote par étages (Kei en compta trois) ayant chacun un rideau qui les recouvraient. Une sorte de monte-charge en acier servait d'ascenseur. L'arrivée d'un homme aux cheveux gris le coupa dans sa rêverie. "Hinata, te voilà de retour. Shimada-san s'inquiétait, tu sais?

\- Sugawara-san, fit le roux en souriant, oui je suis là et j'ai fait le plein de gibier, répondit-il en lui présentant sa besace, et j'ai des fourrures aussi.

\- Parfait, Ennoshita pourra faire l'inventaire et noud pourrons troquer les fourrures avec la tribu de Date Kogyo une fois que Shimada-san et toi les'aurez tannées." Il regarda ensuite Tsukishima. "Tu as amené un être du jour avec toi?

\- Oui, voici Tsukishima, répondit le roux en le présentant, un de ses amis a disparu dans notre monde donc il est venu le chercher.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, il y a deux autres êtres du jour qui sont là aussi. Peut-être que l'un d'eux est celui qui vois cherchez. Nous avons aussi demandé à Kinoshita et Narita d'enquêter sur la disparition d'un troisième.

\- Où sont-ils?, lui demanda Tsukishima.

\- Avec notre chef. Tu n'as aucun souci à se faire, Daichi est quelqu'un de bien.

\- Sugawara-san a raison, Tsukishima, le rassura Hinata, Sawamura-san est super sympa, même s'il fait peur quand il est en colère."

Sugawara eut un petit rire avant de déclarer : "Je vais prendre la besace et les fourrures. Profitez-en pour vous détendre un peu en prenant un bon bain, surtout toi Hinata. A chaque fois que tu reviens, c'est toujours la même chose.

\- Mais c'est sale dans ma cachette et il y a rien pour me laver là-bas, fit le roux d'un ton désolé.

Tsukishima ne put que le confirmer. Les égouts n'étaient pas la cachette la plus propre. "En tous cas, dit Sugawara en prenant les affaires de Hinata, allez vous laver. Cela vous fera du bien. Je vais vous ramener des vêtements propres et nettoyer les votres même si je sens que ceux de Hinata vont être extrêmement difficile à rattraper.

\- Je suis désolé, Sugawara-san.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu fais déjà du bon travail en nous ramenant de quoi manger. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser." Hinata et Tsukishima le regardèrent partir vers un tunnel puis le roux guida le blond vers un autre passage assee éloigné.

Tsukishima découvrit alors une source chaude présente au coeur même d'une grotte. Une légère fumée jaillit du bassin. Il vit aussi un espace situé à coté et réservé au nettoyage au vu du seau d'eau, de la bouteille qui semblait contenir du savon liquide et surtout du gant de crin présent à coté. Hinata déglutit à sa vue. Il n'aimait pas frotter sa peau ainsi, il était douillet de ce coté-ci mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Le roux regardait Kei pendant que celui-ci se déshabillait. Le blond avait rangé de drôles d'appareils dans le sac, en plus de ses lunettes. Hinata ne lui avait pas posé la question sur ce que c'était. Il en profita aussi pour admirer son corps d'un oeil à la fois envieux et appréciateur. Grand sans être maigre, la paleur de sa peau mettait en valeur sa chevelure blonde et ses yeux ordorés. Shouyou se plut à vouloir courir ses doigts dessus avant de se rendre compte qu'il était encore habillé.

Le roux enleva ses vêtements en quatrième vitesse avant de rejoindre Tsukishima dans le coin douche. Celui-ci se lavait silencieusement avant de regarder le roux qui se démenait à enlever la crasse de ses cheveux pleins de mousse. Il poussa un soupir en se rinçant à l'aide d'un seau d'eau froide avant de s'asseoir derrière lui. "Laisse-moi faire.

\- Hein?"

Shouyou poussa un cri quand il sentit sa tête se faire frotter vigoureusement. Il aimait cependant la sensation des mains de Tsukishima et se détendit pendant que le blond contemplait la chevelure du roux qui commençait à prendre une teinte flamboyante.

Puis ce fut au tour du corps du plus petit. Il passa un moment le gant de crin sur le bras du roux qui sursauta pour voir qu'il n'y avait moins de crasse que prévu donc il se servit de ses mains ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer malgré lui des fous rires chez Hinata. "Ah!Ah!Ah! Ça chatouille!" Sa réaction entraina un sourire amusé chez Kei. Il ne savait pas le roux aussi chatouilleux.

Cependant, son rire se changea en petits halètements. Shouyou se sentit bizarre, au fur et à mesure qu'ils frottèrent sa peau, les doigts de Tsukishima provoquèrent en lui d'agréables petits frissons, s'attardant sur son ventre avant de descendre sur ses cuisses. Le blond lui-même se rendit compte que les frictions énergiques du début étaient en train de devenir progressivement de tendres effleurements sur cette peau merveilleusement douce. Il se sentit tendu, dans tous les sens du terme. "Je vais dans la source chaude, s'empressa-t-il de dire avant de se lever et partir avant que Hinata ne remarque son état.

Shouyou reprit une respiration normale avant de se rincer avec un seau d'eau froide pour se remettre d'aplomb, il continua à se décrasser en essayant de se focaliser uniquement sur ça. Personne ne lui avait fait cet effet avant, et il avait aimé les mains de Tsukishima sur lui, un peu plus et...Non, évite d'y penser.

Il se rinça de nouveau avant de rejoindre le blond dans le bassin. Celui-ci le détailla maintenant qu'il fut propre. Hinata avait les cheveux d'une magnifique couleur rousse qui faisait davantage ressortir ses yeux ambre, sa peau était légèrement plus tannée que la sienne quand à son corps...Petit mais bien bâti à cause de son travail de chasseur. Kei le trouvait à la fois adorable et très, très attirant.

Hinata s'assit à coté de lui en fermant les yeux et prit ses aises en soupirant de bien-être. "Au fait, je sais que cela ne me regarde pas mais pourquoi l'autre type t'a traité de corbeau sans aile?"

Hinata ouvrit les yeux mais mit un moment à répondre : "Je suis le seul homme-corbeau dont les ailes n'ont pas émmergé, il poussa un soupir, malgré tout, Sawamura-san m'a quand même recruter pour la compagnie de protection alors que d'autres hommes-corbeaux ayant eu leurs ailes auraient fait l'affaire."

Ses yeux prirent une nuance sombre malgré le sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage."Je m'y suis fait et puis, j'ai plein d'amis qui m'accepte comme je suis. Ce qui me soulage le plus, c'est que ma petite soeur Natsu n'a pas eu ce genre de problêmes. Ses ailes ont emergé alors qu'elle avait quatre ans. Elle a six ans maintenant.

\- J'ai aussi un frère, sauf que lui est plus vieux que moi. Il travaille en ce moment.

-Ah bon?, fit Shouyou en tournant son visage vers lui, et tes parents?"

Kei prit un air impassible : "Ils sont décédés quand j'étais enfant."

Shouyou savait que sous son attutude nonchalante se cachait une infime souffrance qu'il tentait de nier. Tout comme lui faisait derrière ses sourires joyeux. "Les miens sont morts aussi, suite à un affrontement intertribal. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de travailler pour la compagnie de protection. pour protéger ce qui m'est cher au cas où et aussi parce qu'il faut bien nourrir les siens."

Tsukishima fut touché par la maturité dont le roux faisait preuve. La vie dans ce monde semblait très rude et pourtant, Hinata faisait preuve de courage en allant dans un monde inconnu pour aider son prochain. Une partie de lui enviait cette audace, une autre l'admirait. "Il vaut mieux qu'on sorte de l'eau avant d'avoir trop chaud."

Kei hocha la tête et le suivit jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte. Deux kimonos noirs pliés accompagnés de sous vêtements les attendirent. Ils se changèrent donc et retournèrent à l'entrée de l'avant-poste où ils croisèrent deux personnes qui leur étaient chacun familières. L'un d'entre eux, un homme aux cheveux bruns, toisa sévèrement le roux."Ah, te voilà, Hinata.

-Sa-Sawamura-san, bafouilla le roux en se cachant derrière Tsukishima, je suis désolé d'avoir enfreint les règles.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait, fit le chef de la tribu de Karasuno, je réfléchirai à ta punition plus tard."

Tsukishima fut surpris de voir Yamaguchi ici. Au moins, il allait bien.

"Tsukki, tu étais venu me chercher?

-Ouais, répondit Tsukishima en détournant les yeux, tu es en un seul morceau à ce que je vois.

\- Oui, Shimada-san m'a beaucoup aidé.

\- Shimada-san est là aussi?, demanda le roux en sortant de sa cachette.

\- Il était parti te chercher quand il a rencontré Yamaguchi que voici."

Le roux serra la main du jeune homme : "Je suis Shouyou Hinata, enchanté.

\- Tadashi Yamaguchi, se présenta-t-il en souriant, je suis un ami de Tsukki.

\- Oui, il m'a parlé de toi." Le roux avait l'impression d'avoir dit ça d'une façon peu amène. Il fallait dire qu'il n'aimait pas trop la façon dont Tsukishima lui parlait. Cela le rendait un peu...Triste, on va dire.

Le roux se retourna pour voir Kageyama arriver derrière lui et ce fut au tour de Kei d'avoir cette sensation étrange dans son coeur. "Salut, Kageyama, fit-il en le saluant de la main, toi aussi tu es venu dans mon monde?"

Tobio venait de quitter Sugawara-san qui devait partir au secteur du village pour livrer de la viande aux habitants en compagnie de Shimizu, une femme-corbeau chargée de faire l'intermédiaire entre la compagnie de protection et les autres secteurs du territoire de Karasuno. Il mit un moment avant de reconnaitre le roux. Cela faisait bizarre de le voir tout propre."C'est toi, Hinata?

\- Tout juste, répondit-il avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres, mais pourquoi es-tu venu ici?

\- J'ai traversé une brêche pour échapper à une de ces créatures bizarres, et j'ai aussi une connaissance qui a disparu.

\- Justement, annonça Daichi, je voulais t'en parler. Je viens de discuter avec un des gardes et ton ami est dans la tribu d'Aoba Jousai. C'est le territoire des hommes-loups et j'ai envoyé un message à leur chef afin qu'il l'escorte ici."

\- On appelle leur chef le Grand Roi, lui expliqua Hinata, et il...euh, mange les êtres du jour."

Kageyama commença à être très inquiet. Iwaizumi-san était en danger, il fallait qu'il parte à sa recherche. "Hinata exagère en disant que leur chef mange des humains, le rassura Daichi, il les affectionne juste un petit peu trop mais il ne leur a jamais rien fait de mal."

Le chef de la tribu se présenta ensuite à Tsukishima : "Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Daichi Sawamura, je suis le chef de la tribu de Karasuno.

\- Kei Tsukishima, répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

\- Enchanté, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, vous pouvez en profiter un peu pour visiter nos quartiers. Vous retournerez chez vous dès que l'ami de Kageyama sera là comme ça vous pourrez rentrer tous ensemble." Daichi vit Ennoshita les rejoindre. "Je vous laisse, je dois aller régler deux ou trois petites choses. Hinata vous fera visiter et je n'oublie pas ta punition, ajouta-t-il au roux qui se rattatina encore plus. Il poussa un soupir lorsqu'il regarda son chef partir : "Pourquoi le chef te punit-il si ce n'est pas indiscret?, lui demanda Yamaguchi.

\- Normalement les hommes-corbeaux qui, comme moi, vont dans votre monde n'ont pas le droit de vous parler afin d'éviter qu'il y ait des ennuis. En parlant à Kageyama et Tsukishima, j'ai enfreint le règlement mais ce n'est pas grave."

Il réfléchit un moment : "Pour commencer la visite, je vais vous montrer l'atelier à récup', vous allez adorer.

Tribu d'Aoba Jousai :

Iwaizumi regardait le plafond de la caverne qui lui faisait office de chambre. Il n'avait plus totalement la notion du temps à force de rester allongé dans ce lieu, mais d'après ce que lui avait dit l'un des gardes qui l'avaient capturé, Matsukawa, cela faisait à peine une journée. Bien entendu, Hajime s'était débattu mais la force de ses assaillants avait été trop grande pour qu'il puisse résister.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'ils avaient fait ça pour leur chef. Celui-ci était parti en mission diplomatique et allait revenir le soir même. Il entendit ses géoliers discuter : "Pourquoi Oikawa est-il parti voir la tribu de Shiratorizawa?, fit l'autre garde, Hanamaki, il n'obtiendra rien d'eux.

\- Comme il sait que Ushiwaka l'a à la bonne, je suis sûr que...Ah te voilà, Watari. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Notre chef est de retour.

\- Parfait, déclara la voix de Matsukawa, on va lui amener l'humain dans sa chambre comme ça."

Quoi?

Matsukawa ouvrit la porte. "On va t'amener à notre chef." Hajime hocha la tête en ayant la ferme intention de s'expliquer avec celui-ci pour savoir ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi avait-il atterri dans cet endroit bizarre. Il se demandait aussi comment allait Kageyama.

Il avait dû se rendre compte de sa disparition. Les deux gardes s'arrêtèrent à une caverne située au fond du tunnel qu'ils étaient en train de traverser. Hanamaki écarta le rideau bleu clair qui servait de porte avant d'amener Hajime dans une grotte bien rangée avec un lit creusé dans la pierre, une petite étagère où était rangée divers objets et une table en bois où y était illuminée une bougie qui laissait évaporer une odeur de santal.

Le brun poussa un cri de surprise lorsque Hanamaki le déshabilla pour le mettre totalement nu. "Allonge-toi sur le lit, ordonna Matsukawa une fois qu'il fut entièrement nu, et je suis désolé d'avance.

\- Mais de quoi vous...? Il n'eut pas le temps de poser la question qu'ils étaient déjà partis.

Hajime s'allongea en maugréant. Ne me dis pas que je vais...Il faut que je m'échappe. Il s'appréta à se lever quand un homme entra dans la pièce. Hajime le trouva d'emblée séduisant...et agaçant avec son rictus légèrement narquois. Il avait l'air d'être plus grand que lui, le kimono blanc et bleu ciel le mettait davantage en valeur et l'émotion qu'il lut dans ses yeux marrons ne lui disaient rien qui vaille.

Tooru, de son coté, admira le corps de l'humain assit devant lui. Hum, musclé, bien viril comme il faut...Je vais me régaler."Bonjour, minauda-t-il en s'approchant doucement de lui, n'aie pas peur, je ne ferai rien de mal."

Hajime s'éloigna au fur et à mesure qu'il tentait de se mettre près de lui. Etrange, d'habitude, les humains m'accueillent à bras ouverts, huuum. Oikawa réfléchit un moment avant d'enlever son kimono. Peut-être qu'en me mettant à nu, il sera moins intimidé.

Hajime contempla un instant le corps de cet...Non, ce n'est pas le moment. Il regarda l'ensemble de la chambre pour localiser un objet susceptible d'assommer ce mec quand deux lèvres happèrent les siennes. Hajime sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Putain, c'est qu'il embrasse bien. Tooru, quant à lui, savourait délicatement la douceur de cette bouche.

Mmm, c'est meilleur qu'avec tous les autres humains. Le chef de la tribu se mit alors au-dessus de lui quand il sentit des dents mordre sa lèvre inférieure et ses cotés heurter un genou très dur. "Aie!" Tooru ne comprenait pas. D'habitude les humains se laissaient faire, ils apprécaient ses attentions mais celui-là était en train de le rejeter, c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. En le regardant de plus près, l'odeur de cet humain était si...

Hajime eut un hurlement de douleur quand il sentit quelque chose lui faire mal à son épaule, il vit une main possédant des poils blancs au niveau des doigts dont les petites griffes étaient plantées sur sa clavicule, la faisant saigner. Il leva lentement les yeux pour rencontrer des prunelles bleu acier qui le toisaient et si ce n'était que ça.

Le brun avait maintenant des oreilles de loup blanc, il vit une queue albâtre remuer et le sourire qu'il arborait révélait des crocs. "Tu dois me faire beaucoup d'effet pour que je reprenne ma véritable apparence." Tooru reprit ensuite sa forme humaine. "Je suis désolé pour ton épaule. Attends un peu."

Il se pencha pour lécher la blessure qui se referma rapidement. "Voilà." Oikawa se leva ensuite pour prendre son kimono qu'il enfila puis il redonna les vêtements à Hajime. "Tiens, rhabille toi. Je n'aime pas faire ça avec des humains non consentants." Iwaizumi commença à se vêtir quand la voix de Matsukawa résonna depuis l'entrée. "Oikawa, il y a un messager de la tribu de Karasuno qui veut te parler. Apparemment quelqu'un cherche l'humain qui est avec toi.

\- Hé! J'ai un nom, je suis Hajime Iwaizumi."

Tooru eut un petit sourire. En temps normal, il s'en serait moqué mais cet humain-là l'interessait. Il avait envie de mieux le connaitre. Oikawa se tourna vers Hajime pour lui proposer alors : "Allons le voir ensemble, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi sursauta lorsque l'homme-loup lui prit la main. Bon sang, où était-il tombé?

Narita attendit devant l'entrée de la compagnie de protection d'Aoba Jousai. Contrairement à celle de Karasuno, celle-ci était constituée de cavernes et de grottes souterraines dont l'entrée n'était qu'un simple tunnel. Il se raidit lorsque le Grand Roi en personne se tint devant lui avec l'être du jour à coté de lui. "Bien le bonjour, dit Oikawa, un sourire de convenance aux lèvres, alors comme ça, ta tribu recherche cet humain, fit-il en désignant Hajime.

\- Euh oui, un certain Kageyama est à sa recherche.

\- Kageyama?, s'enquit alors Iwaizumi, alors il est ici?"

Tooru ignorait bien sûr qui était ce Kageyama mais rien que le fait d'entendre son nom l'énervait.

"Oui, répondit l'homme-corbeau, il t'attend pour revenir dans votre monde."

Hajime hocha la tête. C'était la meilleure chose à faire, ensuite, il retrouverait une vie norm..."Je vais à Karasuno avec vous, je vais servir d'escorte."

Hanamaki et Matsukawa regardèrent leur chef qui continua : "J'ai des choses importantes à dire à leur chef de tribu, leur expliqua Tooru, cela concerne toutes les tribus environnantes." Les deux gardes s'assombrirent face au visage sérieux de leur chef. Il devait y avoir un problème pour qu'il réagisse comme ça. "On gardera la compagnie de protection comme d'hab'.", dit Hanamaki. "De toute façon, Kyoutani et Yahaba ne vont pas tarder à revenir de leur patrouille.

-Ok les gars, leur répondit Tooru, je ne serai pas long."

Hajime suivit l'homme-loup et celui qui était venu le chercher en espérant qu'il reverrait Kageyama et leur monde assez vite. Un bras se posa autour de ses épaules. "Au fait, je m'appelle Tooru Oikawa, fit l'homme-loup en souriant, et si nous profitions de ce petit voyage pour faire plus ample connaissance." Hajime soupira mais accéda à sa requête, ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient se revoir de toute manière.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou, dézoulée pour le pavé.. A bientôt. :)


	9. Découverte et séparations

Tribu de Karasuno, secteur du village :

Ittetsu regardait les alentours avec émerveillement en compagnie de Keishin. Ils avaient tous deux discuter au sujet de son arrivée dans ce monde et l'homme-corbeau avait décidé de lui montrer les environs en attendant qu'une brêche s'ouvre. Le professeur contemplait les cavernes creusées dans la roche faisant office d'habitations et observait avec curiosité les villageois. Tous portaient des kimonos noirs et arboraient des ailes de jais. "La couleur de nos vêtements montre à quelle tribu nous appartenons, lui expliqua Ukai, nous n'avons pas d'emblèmes, seulement ça."

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une caverne qui ne fut pas recouverte par un rideau. Il y avait à l'intérieur de celle-ci un comptoir et une étagère où étaient stockés des légumes, des outils ainsi que des matériaux de première nécessité. "C'est la boutique familiale, fit Keishin, elle apoartient à ma mère. Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur qu'elle fasse faillite.

\- Pourquoi?, lui demanda Ittetsu.

\- Nous troquons des légumes contre d'autres objets dont nous avons besoin. Les hommes-corbeaux en mangent peu donc c'est souveau des hybrides d'autres tribus qui viennent ici en prendre comme les hommes-lémuriens de la tribu de Johzenji. La viande, quant à elle, est automatiquement distribuée aux habitants vu que c'est notre principale nourriture. Tu as bien vu où nous étions, la terre est rare et j'essaye de cultiver du mieux que je peux. Cependant, la récolte a été mauvaise cette saison. En plus, je supervise la compagnie de protection, ce qui n'est pas de tout repos."

Takeda avait vu le petit champ présent à coté de la caverne de l'homme-corbeau qui était situé non loin d'une cascade, à l'entrée du village. Le soleil arrivait à passer sur le monticule de terre car l'endroit était découvert mais les pousses avaient du mal à sortir. Ukai lui avait expliqué que cela venait de la qualité de ses graines vu qu'il avait mis au point un système d'irrigation à partir de la rivière qui coulait le long de la cascade. Il réfléchit. "Je peux vous donner les miennes, lui proposa-t-il en se surprenant lui-même d'être aussi clairvoyant, je viens de les récolter récemment.

\- C'est vrai?

Takeda sourit face à son enthousiasme. "Bien sûr, tenez. J'espère que cela vous sera utile." L'homme-corbeau prit le sachet de graines en le remerciant. Cet être du jour aurait été d'un grand secours. Ils continuèrent à se balader dans le village lorsqu'ils croisèrent Sugawara et Shimizu qui distribuait des parts de viande à des villageois. "Sugawara, Shimizu, vous avez réussi à récupérer de la viande de lapin-loup à ce que je vois.

\- Bonjour Ukai-san, fit Sugawara pendant que Shimuzu fit une courbette, Hinata a réussi à nous réapprovisionner. Vous aussi, vous avez rencontré un être du jour?", lui demanda-t-il en regardant Takeda.

\- Oui, c'est une longue histoire, répondit Ukai, tu as dit qu'il y avait d'autres êtres du jour?

\- J'en ai rencontré un lors de ma patrouille. Hinata et Shimada-san en ont trouvé aussi un chacun. Nous attendons le retour d'un des leurs qui est à Aoba Jousai pour qu'ils puissent tous rentrer ensemble.

\- Cela tombe bien, vous pouvez rentrer avec eux comme ça, Takeda-san."

Celui-ci hocha la tête, ressentant une légère déception. Il aurait aimé rester ici et connaitre davantage Ukai-san, apprendre plus sur ce monde et sur cet homme-corbeau. Cependant, il avait une vie qui l'attendait, une vie plus banale mais qui lui convenait peut-être mieux. "Si Hinata est rentré, poursuivit Keishin, cela voudrait dire que Shimada est là aussi.

\- Il est à la compagnie de protection en ce moment.

\- Ok, donc je n'ai pas de souci à me faire, il s'adressa ensuite à Takeda, vous resterez chez moi, le temps que cet être du jour arrive. Vous pourrez me parler davantage de votre monde, comme ça. Mon grand-père m'en a dit quelques bribes mais je suis curieux."

Ittetsu lui sourit. Il se ferait un plaisir de lui en parler même s'il risquait d'être déçu. "Cela sera avec plaisir Ukai-san."

Tribu de Karasuno, secteur de la compagnie de protection :

Hinata conduisit les êtres du jour à l'atelier qui se situait le long du tunnel situé non loin de la salle de bain. Tsukishima, Kageyama et Yamaguchi découvrirent donc une grande caverne souterraine où se trouvait une énorme forge.

Le métal de certains objets récupérés dans leur monde comme des casseroles ou autres objets metalliques étaient en train de fondre pour être récupéré dans un moule qui les modelaient selon la convenance de celui qui le forgeait. Kei repéra aussi une sorte de laboratoire où était logé une sorte de réservoir à électricité. "Nous expérimentons plein de choses, expliqua le roux, et nous les troquons comme d'autres matériaux aux autres tribus."

Une explosion retentit, surprenant tout le monde. "Et zut!", fit un homme-corbeau de petite taille qui sortit du laboratoire électrique, les manches de son kimono noir furent retroussées, "je n'arrive toujours pas à créer de lumière artificielle et pourtant j'ai mis de l'eau mettre davantage de jus...", il réfléchit, " je sais, il faudrait plus de verre." Il cria en direction du fond de la forge."Asahi, fais-moi du verre s'il te plait."

Un homme brun qui avait l'air plus âgé sortit de derrière la forge après l'avoir rempli de charbon. Il s'essuya le front en sueur avant de répondre d'un air désolé. "On n'a plus de cristal de quartz, Yû."

Le brun grogna avant de repérer Hinata qui le salua. "Shouyou! Ça fait un bail.

\- Noya-san, je suis désolé mais je ne t'ai rien ramené, cette fois."

Son ami adorait collectionner les objets de l'autre monde. "Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Nishinoya en lui tapotant le bras, tu me présentes tes amis?

\- Voici des êtres du jour, fit le roux en lui présentant les jeunes hommes derrière lui, le grand à lunettes, c'est Tsukishima, celui qui est à coté de lui s'appelle Yamaguchi et le type qui a un visage qui fait peur, c'est Kageya...Aiieuh! Ça va pas?" maugréant Hinata lorsque Kageyama lui essayant de lui empoigner la tête. "C'est toi qui l'as cherché, imbécile!"grogna Tobio en lui prenant enfin la tête mais il fut arrêté par Tsukishima qui le toisa hautainement. Kageyama lui rendit ensuite son regard froid sous l'oeil d'un Hinata confus.

Nishinoya en profita pour parler à Yamaguchi en l'admirant, extasié à l'idée de voir un être du jour en chair et en os : "Alors c'est à ça que vous ressembler, les êtres du jour? Vous n'êtes pas si différent de nous...C'est comment chez vous? Shouyou m'en a parlé mais..."

Yamaguchi se gratta la tête, gêné et s'appréta à répondre lorsqu'un homme brun au physique imposant arriva derrière Nishinoya : "Yû, arrête de l'assaillir de questions, tu le gènes.

\- Ben quoi, Asahi? J'ai le droit de savoir."

Shouyou salua ensuite Asahi puis le présenta à Tsukishima et aux autres : "Voici Asahi-san, il travaille avec Noya-san dans l'atelier de récupération.

\- Je ne m'occupe que de la forge où je fais fondre du métal, dit modestement l'homme-corbeau, je fais du verre aussi. Je m'appelle Asahi Azumane.

\- Et moi, c'est Yû Nishinoya, fit le plus petit des deux, je modélise les objets et j'essaie aussi de faire en sorte que notre secteur aie ce que vous appelez vous les êtres du jour, l'électricité. Malheureusement, je n'y arrive toujours pas. J'ai beau demandé au vieux Ukai, il ne me donne que des petites indications." Nishinoya prit un air déterminé. "C'est décidé, j'irai chez vous, un jour.

\- Mais Yû, bafouilla Asahi, c-c'est dangereux là-bas et...

-...Tu es là, Hinata?"

Tous se retournèrent pour voir Shimada-san qui arriva. Yamaguchi lui adressa un petit sourire timide que celui-ci rendit. Tsukishima les regarda tour à tour en déduisant que c'était lui la personne qui avait sauvé son ami. Shimada? Ah oui, Yamaguchi a mentionné son nom tout à l'heure. "Je suis désolé d'être arrivé en retard, Shimada-san, bon sang, je ne fais que m'excuser aujourd'hui.

-Sugawara m'a tout expliqué, répondit l'ancien chasseur en lui souriant, par contre j'aurai besoin de toi pour les fourrures.

\- J'aimerai bien mais Sawamura m'a demandé de faire la visite aux...

-...Je peux vous aider, si vous voulez, s'empressa de déclarer Yamaguchi avant de s'empourprer légèrement, cela me permettra de voir ce que vous faites.

\- Comme tu veux, lui répondit gentiment Shimada, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose d'agréable à faire.

\- Je tente quand même le coup."

Tsukishima les regarda partir en se demandant ce que Yamaguchi avait derrière la tête quand Hinata leur proposa de continuer leur visite. Le blond se sentait de plus en plus intrigué par ce monde certes moins évolué mais avec plus de relief. S'il restait ici, il aiderait probablement ce Nishinoya dans ses travaux, il avait toujours aimé la science.

Par contre, il se disait que sa rencontre avec Hinata contribuait à cette soif de savoir. Celui-ci rendait ce lieu plus lumineux, faisant transparaitre son amour pour son lieu natal à travers toutes ses paroles. Kei se trouvait en train de l'admirer, cet être si énergique.

Kageyama pensait durant le même temps à Sugawara et à Iwaizumi. Il voulait connaitre l'hommd-corbeau qui lui avait sauvé la vie mais il devait voir si son senpai allait bien. Celui-ci était l'une des rares personnes qu'il respectait et le portrait du Grand Roi dressé par Sawamura-san, le fit s'inquiéter davantage.

Oikawa marchait en direction de la tribu de Karasuno en chantonnant. Iwa-chan, comme il s'aimait à l'appeler et lui avaient pu discuter sur le chemin. Il avait ainsi appris que l'humain avait le même age que lui et qu'il jouait à un sport étrange appelé volley ball. En tant que chef de tribu, Tooru n'avait pas le temps de s'amuser, surtout en ce moment.

Au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas qu'Iwa-chan retourne dans son monde, ou sinon, il mourrait d'envie d'aller avec lui. Cependant, c'était impossible dans les deux cas. Iwa-chan avait sa vie là-bas et lui la sienne ici. L'homme-loup en profita pour lui tenir la main ce qui fit sursauter ce dernier. Hajime se sentait mal à l'aise. Il n'arrivait pas à cerner cet homme bizarre qui avait voulu le...Il préfère éviter d'y penser même si cela avait été bon.

Il fallait penser au retour dans son monde, même s'il se persuadait que tout ceci était un rêve mais la douleur qu'il avait ressenti lorsque cet homme-loup, Oikawa lui avait presque lacéré son épaule était réelle. Kageyama l'attendait, ils retourneraient tous les deux dans leur monde, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Sawamura les accueillit à l'entrée de la compagnie de protection. "Nous voici de retour, Sawamura.

\- Merci Narita, répondit le chef de tribu, Oikawa-san, je ne pensais pas te voir ici en personne.

\- J'ai bien le droit de dire au revoir à Iwa-chan, non?, Iwaizumi tiqua la langue à ce surnom, et puis je viens de passer faire un petit coucou à Shiratorizawa."Il reprit un air plus sérieux. "Je me suis dis que cela t'interesserait."

Daichi le regarda un moment. En dépit du ton désinvolte qu'il avait employé, Oikawa savait que quelque chose se tramait. "Nous en parlerons une fois que les êtres du jour seront rentrés dans leur monde.

\- Franchement, Sawamura, votre tribu ne peut pas les appeler humains comme tout le monde?"

Ils arrivèrent dans le centre où Iwaizumi ne put s'empêcher d''être surpris face à ces hommes qui volaient près d'une énorme ouverture qui donnaot vers le ciel où le soleil commença à se coucher. Il repéra Kageyama en train de discuter avec un homme aux cheveux gris. Le brun était d'ailleurs surpris de le voir si ouvert, lui qui était si renfermé d'habitude. Hajime lacha la main d'Oikawa pour le rejoindre. "Kageyama.

-Iwaizumi-san, déclara l'interessé, tout va...?" Il s'arrêta face au regard plus que glacial provenant du chef de la tribu d'Aoba Jousai. Qu'est-ce que ce type a à me fixer comme ça?"Laisse tomber, lui dit Hajime en ignorant le brun, maintenant que tu es là, on va pouvoir rentrer chez nous."

Kageyama lança un regard incertain à Sugawara-san. Celui-ci le regardait tristement avant de lui poser gentiment la main sur son épaule. "C'est la meilleure solution, la main tremblait légèrement, il vaut mieux que vous retourniez tous dans votre monde." Le peu qu'il lui avait parlé, il s'était attaché à cet humain qui semblait si seul. "Je vais prévenir les autres."

Yamaguchi avait fini ce que lui avait Shimada-san, le travail avait été un peu pénible mais au moins les fourrures était en train de sécher dehors. La tannerie embaumait fortement le cuir mais Tadashi s'y était fait.

Il avait ensuite lavé ses mains pour en profiter de masser la jambe de l'homme-corbeau qui recommençait à avoir mal. "Comment vous vous êtes fait ça?"lui demanda pendant Shimada-san fut assis. Celui-ci le regardait de ses yeux gris. "Euh, vous n'êtes pas obligé de me le dire, s'empressa-t-il de dire.

\- J'ai simplement eu un accident de chasse qui a déchiré le muscle de ma jambe lorsque je suis allé dans ton monde." Il soupira de plaisir lorsque Tadachi commença à masser. "Continue à cet endroit, cela me fait du bien."

Le jeune homme fit ce qu'il dit jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit une main lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Tadashi leva les yeux pour..."Shimada-san, Yamaguchi, venez à l'entrée. L'ami de Kageyama est ici donc vous pouvez rentrer chez vous,0." Tous deux regardèrent Sugawara qui se tenait à l'entrée puis Tadashi retira ses mains à contre coeur. Il devait rentrer et rassurer ses parents. Il n'appartenait pas à ce monde.

Hinata et Tsukishima se trouvèrent dans la caverne du roux que le blond trouva chaleureuse. Sugawara avait réussi à nettoyer leurs affaires puis à les sécher sur une pierre chaude présente près de la source chaude.

Kei eut donc remis son uniforme pendant que Shouyou était toujours vétu de son kimono noir. Le roux lui avait aussi présenté Natsu qui l'avait tout de suite adopté. La petite fille lui posait plein de questions sur son monde qu'il s'évertuait à répondre pendant que le roux mettait un peu son foyer en ordre. Natsu restait chez Tanaka où elle était gardée par la grande soeur de celui-ci lorsque le roux partait dans l'autre monde.

Le blond se surprit à aimer cette douce atmosphère, remplie de chaleur humaine. Nishinoya apparut dans l'entrée. "Shouyou, Sawamura vous appelle, Tsukishima et toi." Hinata se rembrunit. L'ami de Kageyama devait être là. "Tu peux garder Natsu, Noya-san?

\- Pas de souci."

Shouyou et Kei descendirent en se servant du monte-charge, la caverne du roux se situant au dernier étage. Ils rejoignirent ensuite Kageyama et les autres. Hinata découvrit aussi à sa grande surprise un être du jour en compagnie d'Ukai-san et..."Salut, Chibi-chan.

-Ah, le Grand Roi!, cria Shouyou en se cachant de nouveau derrière Kei.

\- Allons, je ne suis pas si effrayant que ça, non?"

Tous les hommes-corbeaux présents ainsi que Iwaizumi le regardèrent d'un air dubitatif. "Vous n'êtes pas drôle, rétorqua Tooru en faisant la moue.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher dehors et une brêche commença à s'ouvrir juste devant Sawamura. "Il est temps de partir, déclara le chef de tribu de Karasuno, la seule chose que je vous demande est de ne parler de nous à personne.

\- Je ne pense pas que l'on nous croie de toute façon, répondit Kei, on y va Yamaguchi." Il voulait rester encore un peu, apprendre à connaitre Hinata aussi mais il devait partir. Yamaguchi ressentait la même chose ainsi rentra-t-il dans le passage après un dernier regard à Shimada-san.

"Rentre bien, dit Shouyou en regardant Kei entrer à son tour. Le blond sentit un message implicite derrière ces mots. On se reverra.

Puis vint le tour de Kageyama qui salua Hinata et Sugawara de la main. Ses yeux bleus s'attardèrent sur l'homme-corbeau avant de disparaitre de la brêche. Iwaizumi s'appréta à le suivre quand Oikawa l'attrapa pour lui mordiller la nuque avant de le relacher. Celui-ci lui lança un regard mi-menaçant, mi-interrogateur mais l'homme-loup lui répondit par un petit sourire. "Fais attention à toi, Iwa-chan."

Hajime rentra vite dans la brêche, suivi de Takeda qui avait dit au revoir à Ukai et tous les hommes corbeaux présents attendirent que celle-ci fut fermée pour retourner dans leurs cavernes, ressentant un étrange vide dans leur coeur. Seul Sawamura resta ici avec Oikawa. "Alors qu'as-tu à me dire au sujet d'Ushijima?

Tooru fixa le ciel devant lui qui commençait à devenir sombre."Il m'a demandé de faire alliance avec lui, ce à quoi j'ai refusé mais j'ai l'impression qu'il mijote quelque chose donc fais attention."

Kei se leva lorsqu'il découvrit que Yamaguchi, Kageyama, Iwaizumi, un homme brun portant des lunettes qui lui était inconnu et lui se trouvèrent au même endroit. Dans cette route déserte où les brêches furent apparues. Le crépuscule brillait dans le ciel, prenant des teintes orangées.

Chacun partit en direction de leur maison respectives sans mot dire, encore sonnés de cette aventure digne d'un roman. Chacun prit la résolution de reprendre sa vie normale en se persuadant que ce qui était arrivé n'était qu'un rêve. Une plume blanche tachetée de gris tomba aux pieds de Kei mais il l'ignora tout comme il ne remarqua pas qu'une personne les observait tous au loin, un rictus énigmatique aux lèvres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila pour ce chapitre qui clot la première partie de la fic. Le prochain chapitre se passera en partie dans la tribu de Nekoma. Pour ce qui est des requêtes. Pour le KuroHina, j'ajouterai en plus dedans du Daichi x Akaashi suite à une demande. J'ai réfléchi au contexte et j'ai trouvé un UA où cela pourrait marcher. J'ai aussi pensé à faire une autre fic BokuHina mais je finis d'abord Tapies dans le crépuscule avant de la faire, histoire de laisser l'histoire mijoter un peu. A bientôt.


	10. Enlèvement dans l'ombre d'un complot

Kenma arpentait les rues étroites au coeur de la nuit, bondissant de toit en toit en guettant le moindre gibier. En temps normal, l'homme-chat se serait refusé à faire cette besogne, il aurait préféré rester dans son monde à se reposer dans son nid douillet avant de faire une partie d'osselets avec Yaku. Malheureusement, celui-ci était occupé à veiller sur l'état de son partenaire de chasse, Lev.

L'homme-lion souffrait d'un mal étrange depuis son dernier voyage de l'autre monde et même si les remèdes créés à partir de plantes poussant près de leur secteur le soulageaient, il ne s'était toujours pas remis. Kenma pourrait très bien essayer de fouiner un peu dans le monde des humains, malheureusement le lieu où il se téléportait lorsqu'il traversait une brèche était trop grand et trop vaste pour pouvoir trouver quoique ce soit ou alors il faudrait y aller à plusieurs.

L'homme-chat se demandait souvent comment Shouyou pouvait supporter de rester plusieurs jours dans cet endroit si terrifiant. En tous cas, il repéra un lapin-loup planqué dans une impasse. Il bondit sur la créature, planta ses griffes sur les flancs pour l'immobiliser et la tua d'une seule morsure.

"Tu bondis bien, petit chaton."

Le grelot accroché à son poignet retentit.

Kenma s'arrêta suite à la voix qu'il venait d'entendre. Une voix sirupeuse qui provenait d'un hybride qui ne connait que trop bien. Cependant cette personne arriva trop rapidement près de lui, il n'eut pas le temps de fuir qu'il sentit une main glissante toucher son cou avant qu'un bras écailleux ne s'empare de lui. Ses griffes tentèrent de planter l'avant-bras qui l'entravait mais la peau de son assaillant dérapait trop. Une langue fouetta son oreille pointue .

Kenma essaya alors de se débattre quand deux crochets se plantèrent dans son cou, lui injectant une substance qui le paralysa avant de le faire sombrer dans un sommeil forcé. L'homme prit alors le bracelet où se trouvait le grelot en y collant un bout de sa "peau" muée et le donna à son "camarade" même si c'était là un bien grand mot. Il ne s'agissait que d'intéret commun. "On va amener ça à la tribu de Nekoma, fit le kidnappeur.

\- Je vais y mettre une petite signature, dit son complice en y ajoutant une plume blanche, comme ça, ils comprendront à qui ils ont affaire. De toute façon, on a d'autres chats à fouetter. Sans mauvais jeu de mots."

L'homme regardait un moment le corps endormi de Kozume, un sourire reptilien aux lèvres. Ce chaton allait faire un excellent otage. Il imaginait déjà la tête de Kuroo lorsqu'il apprendrait la nouvelle.

La tribu de Nekoma se situait en face de celle de Karasuno, malheureusement le pont qui permettait d'y accéder était très long et particulièrement étroit. Ainsi les hommes-corbeaux avaient pris l'habitude de voler directement en direction de leur compagnie de protection, comme ce fut le cas avec Tanaka qui se préparait psychologiquement à la chaleur environnante. La tribu des hommes-chats se situait dans un volcan endormi et même s'il n'y avait aucun danger pour qu'il se réveille, il faisait quand même chaud là-bas.

Tanaka atterrit devant une des entrées où était posté son ami, l'homme-tigre Yamamoto. "Hey! Tanaka, comment ça va?, lui demanda-t-il après avoir fait une accolade. "Ça roule, mais je ne vais pas rester longtemps , juste le temps de te donner ça, fit-il en lui donnant le coffre, voici la livraison du jour.

-Merci, je passerai ça au notre chef, il s'approcha de lui et se dit sur le ton de la confidence, et Kiyoko-san, comment va-t-elle? Tu l'as abordée au moins?

\- Toujours pas, répondit Ryûnosuke en soupirant, Noya-san est maintenant avec Asahi et même s'il continue la garde rapprochée avec moi, ce n'est plus la même chose. Plus sérieusement, ça se passe bien à Nekoma en ce moment?

\- Lev est malade depuis qu'il est retourné de sa chasse, on ne sait pas pourquoi. Je te conseille de prévenir les chasseurs de ta tribu. On ne sait jamais. Et toi, à Karasuno?

\- C'est calme en ce moment." Tanaka commença à faire émerger ses ailes.

"Je vais prévenir Daichi-san de ce que tu m'as dit."

Taketora le salua de la main avant de rentrer de le tunnel menant à la compagnie de protection de sa tribu. En dépit de la température relativement élevée, une humidité tropicale reignait dans leur secteur, une humidité qui n'avait rien à envier à celle du secteur de Johzenji. L'homme-tigre contemplait les herbes montantes et les lianes qui grimpaient sur les parois.

Il salua Inuoka, un homme-chien venant des terres éloignées puis arriva enfin dans la compagnie de protection qui se situait dans les ruines souterraines d'un vieux sanctuaire en pierre recouvert de lierres. La tribu de Nekoma avait toujours été ouverte et accueillait les autres espèces. Elle hébergeait aussi les humains égarés le temps qu'une brêche se forme.

Leur chef Kuroo tentait de nouer des relations d'entente cordiales avec d'autres tribus comme ce fut le cas avec la tribu de Fukurodani. Il essayait d'en faire autant avec Karasuno mais leur chef menait une politique plus insulaire, ne se contentant que du commerce. La tribu des hommes corbeaux leur fournissait des cristaux de glace pure, capable de refroidir les coulées de lave présentes dans certains de leurs tunnels.

En échange, les hommes-chats leur fournissaient des cristaux de quartz. Une façon pour eux d'enterrer la hache de guerre depuis le dernier affrontement intertribal qui avait eu lieu et qui avait fait couler beaucoup de sang dans les deux camps.

Beaucoup d'hybrides de leurs compagnies de protection respectives étaient maintenant orphelins et même si beaucoup d'entre eux étaient amis grâce aux voyages que les hommes-corbeaux faisaient pour livrer des cristaux, leurs chefs ne s'étaient jamais parlés directement et ne communiquaient que par lettres interposées.

Yamamoto rentra dans les ruines et se dirigea vers la salle la plus éloignée. Le vieux sanctuaire était composé de plusieurs pièces, en plus de bains situés au sous-sol. Nul ne savait qui l'avait construit mais la grandeur de l'édifice fit qu'il était devenu un abri de choix pour la compagnie de protection.

Le secteur du village, quant à lui, était essentiellement composé grottes très profondes et assez sombres, les hommes-chats préférant l'obscurité. L'homme-tigre arriva près d' une salle simplement allumée d'une bougie. Un homme à la courte chevelure noire désordonnée et vétu d'un kimono rouge était assis près d'une table en pierre, en train de lire une lettre qu'il jugeait alarmante.

Apparemment, d'après ce qu'avait écrit Akaashi, il était arrivé la même chose dans la tribu Fukurodani. Un de leurs hommes-chouettes avait été retrouvé malade peu après son excursion dans le monde des humains. Les hommes-chouettes n'avaient pas nécessairement besoin d'y aller vu qu'ils avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin ici cependant, ils avaient repéré des activités étranges non loin de leur territoire. Cela inquiéta davantage Kuroo.

Yamamoto l'interpela : "Chef, j'ai la livraison de la tribu de Karasuno." Kuroo leva les yeux vers l'homme-tigre. "Je te remercie, Yamamoto, répondit-il en posant la lettre sur la table, tu peux poser le coffre sur la table.

\- Voilà, fit Taketora, je vais retourner à l'entrée monter la garde." Kuroo hocha la tête avant d'ouvrir le coffre pour le voir rempli de cristaux de glace. La tribu aurait de quoi tenir et s'il y avait une chose qu'il avait remarqué chez leur chef sans même le connaitre, c'était qu'il avait l'air très conscencieux.

Leur ancien chef de tribu, Nekomata, voulait que les tribus de Karasuno et de Nekoma puisse revivre en harmonie et Tetsurou souhaitait faire de ce voeu une réalité. Tôt ou tard, il rencontrerait le chef de la tribu de Karasuno cependant cette histoire de maladie le préoccupait. Yaku avait réussi à calmer la fièvre de Lev mais il continuait de souffrir. "Kuroo, on a un problème." Kai venait de rentrer en trombe dans sa chambre. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Kai ne répondit rien mais lui montra à la place un bracelet décoré d'un grelot accompagné d'un morceau de peau de serpent muée et d'une plume blanche. Kenma avait été enlevé par quelqu'un de la tribu de Nohebi et la présence de la plume blanche signifiait que celle-ci s'était alliée avec une autre tribu qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Ses yeux prirent une teinte dorée, ses oreilles devinrent noires et pointues, une fine queue de même couleur sortit de sous son kimono vermillon. Kuroo s'aperçut qu'il avait repris sa véritable forme en regardant les fines griffes qui sortaient de ses ongles.

Il fit tout son possible pour se calmer et réfléchir. Il ne pouvait ordonner à la compagnie de protection de Nekoma d'attaquer, Nohebi avait trouvé un allié, cela serait trop dangereux. Non, il fallait savoir qui était cet allié. Une plume blanche. Il connaissait une tribu susceptible de l'aider. "Kai, dis à Yaku de me remplacer, je vais voir la tribu de Karasuno."

Tribu de Karasuno :

Sawamura écoutait le rapport d'Ennoshita quand Shimada-san arriva dans sa caverne. Il avait l'air empressé. "Il y a un problème, Shimada-san?

\- Hinata devait venir m'aider pour la tannerie aujourd'hui mais il n'était pas là. Je suis allé voir chez lui pour savoir s'il était là mais apparemment il a confié sa soeur à Saeko."

Ce qui voudrait dire que..."Merci de me l'avoir dit, je vais voir ce que je vais faire."

Shimada hocha la tête pendant que le chef de la tribu des hommes-corbeaux s'assombrit sous l'oeil inquiet d'Ennoshita. Hinata n'était pas le seul à être parti dans l'autre monde, Sugawara aussi. Suite ce que leur avait raconté Tanaka, son ami avait décidé d'attendre la prochaine brêche pour partir enquêter sur cette histoire de maladie.

Ukai lui-même hésitait à en faire de même. Par contre, pour le roux, comme celui-ci avait toujours été un électron libre, cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Il espérait que tout irait bien.

Monde des humains :

Kei avait repris sa vie normale et essayait tant bien que mal de s'y accomoder. Son frère était revenu ce week-end pour mieux repartir ce matin. Ainsi, il continuait à regarder le ciel depuis sa fenêtre, comme pour fuir de nouveau cette monotonie. Le blond avait été tenté à plusieurs reprises de retourner dans la brêche mais même si Akiteru était rarement là, il n'en était pas moins sa seule famille et il se refusait de l'abandonner.

Kei se demandait aussi comment allait Hinata. Lors de son départ, le roux avait sous-entendu qu'ils se reverraient et, au fond de lui, il anticipait leurs retrouvailles. Le blond voulait le revoir au point qu'il frémit d'impatience à l'idée de le croiser.

Yamaguchi, de son coté, pensait aussi à cet autre monde et à Shimada-san. Il se demandait si sa jambe allait mieux. Une partie de lui aimerait retourner là-bas mais une autre pensait à ses parents. Ceux-ci avaient été morts d'inquiétude la dernière fois et il avait prétexté qu'il avait été chez Tsukki et qu'il avait oublié son téléphone portable à l'école.

La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit et tous deux sortirent du lycée. Le chemin se fit en silence. Le crépuscule était là. Aucun n'osait posé la question qui brûlait leurs lèvres.

Ça te dit de traverser de nouveau une brêche?

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à ce que Kei se retourna pour voir de nouveau une silhouette l'observer au loin, sur un reverbère."Tsukki?"

Encore cette scène familière.

Ses yeux reflétaient un espoir, une envie.

Hinata, est-ce toi?

L'ombre était plus grande, plus mince.

Non.

Il crut voir des ailes blanches dont le ciel crépusculaire teintait en une légère nuance orange.

Ce n'est pas Hinata!

Les ailes se déployèrent, l'ombre s'envola prête à descendre sur sa proie.

"Yamaguchi, cours!"

Celui-ci lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de voir un homme aux courts cheveux bruns et aux ailes blanches habillé d'un kimono mauve planant au-dessus d'eux, puis fonçant vers le sol, les mains serties d'ongles crochus jaunes prêts à les déchiquetter.

Tadashi courut pour voir une autre ombre arrivée vers eux sur le coté, cependant, il disparut dans la première brêche qui s'ouvrit pendant que Tsukishima était paralysé face à cet hybride homme-aigle, qui était sur le point de le pourfendre quand il fut plaqué au sol par un autre hybride qu'il ne connaissait trop bien.

Hinata.

Celui-ci, de nouveau vétu de ses haillons, était un peu moins sale que durant leur première rencontre et planta ses serres dans les épaules de l'assaillant afin de le paralyser temporairement. Le regard jaune acéré de celui-ci rencontra un regard écarlate empli de colère. Shouyou se leva et prit la main de Kei. "Yamaguchi doit être prêt du secteur de ma tribu, le rassura-t-il, il faut qu'on s'échappe d'ici." Il se mit dos à lui. " Accroche-toi à moi." Kei fit ce qu'il dit en mettant ses bras autour de la taille du plus petit tout en se demandant ce que ce dernier allait faire. "Tu m'indiqueras le chemin qui mène chez toi, d'accord?

\- Ok, répondit le blond.

Le roux fléchit ses jambes. Je ne peux peut-être pas voler...Il bondit jusqu' en haut de l'immeuble situé à coté d'eux sous l'oeil médusé de Kei... mais je saute haut.

Kenjirou Shirabu les regarda partir. Il avait échoué sa mission et il avait été étonné que le corbeau sans ailes puisse se défendre aussi bien. Le brun s'assit péniblement en geignant de douleur. Ce n'était pas grave. Goshiki allait prendre la relève.

Shirabu décida alors de s'envoler tant bien que mal en direction du secteur où se trouvaient les brêches menant à sa tribu.

Durant le même temps, Kageyama et Iwaizumi rentrèrent eux aussi chez eux. Tobio avait la tête rempli de pensées d'un certain homme-corbeau à la chevelure grise, il avait même été à la décharge près de chez lui dans l'espoir de croiser Hinata pour lui demander des nouvelles de Sugawara-san. Cependant, le roux n'avait pas été là.

Hajime, de son coté, regardait son cadet d'un air inquiet. Cette histoire semblait le perturber encore et il n'avait pas été très concentré lors de leur entrainemenf de volley. Lui-même avait beau essayé d'y mettre une croix dessus, Oikawa revenait dans son esprit. Son baiser aussi d'ailleurs. Le brun s'apprêtait à lui parler quand soudain...

Un homme de grande taille se tint devant eux. Vêtu d'un kimono mauve, il croisait ses bras en jaugeant hautainement, comme s'ils n'étaient que des déchets. Sa carrure imposante intimida Kageyama tout de suite pendant que Iwaizumi lui tint tête. Cet homme faisait partit de l'autre monde et il n'avait pas l'air amical. "Kageyama, tu cours."

Tobio le regarda. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Iwaizumi aussi sérieux. Cependant, il fit ce qu'il lui avait ordonné, il se mit à courir, passant à coté de l'inconnu qui l'ignora. Celui-ci contempla un instant la petite marque sur la nuque de cet humain. Parfait, cela contribuerait au plan. Il se rua sur Hajime qui se prépara pour répliquer quand il sentit quelquechose lui lacérer l'avant-bras, une bouche pleine de crocs.

Des yeux de loup turquoise le menacèrent silencieusement. "Oikawa, fit l'homme en tentant de retirer son avant-bras, en je me disais bien que cet humain avait été mordu par quelqu'un de ta tribu mais je suis étonné que cela soit toi.

-Tu connais mon attirance pour eux pourtant, Ushiwaka-chan, répondit Oikawa après avoir retiré sa bouche, par contre, ajouta-t-il en crachant le sang présent dans sa bouche, ton sang est toujours aussi infect."

Tooru reprit ensuite sa forme humaine avant de se retourner vers Iwa-chan. Celui-ci n'était pas effrayé mais confus et énervé. "Ça va, Iwa-chan?

\- Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe?"

Une brêche apparut derrière eux deux. Juste au bon moment. Oikawa lui répondit en lui prenant la main. "Je te le dirai plus tard." L'homme-loup l'entraina ensuite dans le passage avec lui.

Ushijima allait les suivre lorsque la brêche s'effaça. Tant pis. Il fit émerger ses ailes blanches et s'envola jusqu'au quartier où se trouvaient les brêches le menant au secteur de Shiratorizawa. Normalement, Goshiki et Shirabu auraient peut-être réussi de leur coté et puis, ils avaient un autre allié de choix.

Kageyama reprit son souffle. Il voulait retourner là-bas pour aider Iwaizumi-san mais un lapin-loup l'en dissuada. Celui-ci s'approcha dangereusement de lui quand un homme-corbeau le tua à l'aide de ses ongles-serres noirs. Tobio reconnut alors Sugawara-san malgré les ailes noires et les yeux rouges. "Allons nous-en, lui expliqua-t-il en se mettant derrière lui pour le prendre par la taille, nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici."

Kageyama poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsque Sugawara se mit à s'envoler. Il essaya de ne pas regarder en bas. "Il y a eu des chasseurs d'autres tribus qui sont tombés malades après qu'ils soient revenus de votre monde, je suis venu ici enquêter." Il eut un petit sourire. "Je ne cache pas que je voulais te revoir aussi."

Kageyama le regarda d'un oeil surpris avant de rougir légèrement. "M-moi aussi, je voulais te revoir." Le sourire de l'homme corbeau s'élargit, content que Tobio eut ressenti le même chose.

Ils atterirent sur le toit d'un immeuble. "Voilà, comme c'était assez haut, personne ne viendra nous attaquer et je pourrai facilement les neutraliser." En tous cas, cela confirmait ce que soupçonnait Oikawa-san. La tribu de Shiratorizawa préparait bien quelque chose. Daichi lui avait dit de faire attention.

Les deux s'assirent ensuite tous les deux cote à cote en admirant le coucher de soleil. Koushi prit tendrement la main de Tobio. Le coeur de ce dernier manqua un battement. "Tout ira bien, déclara-t-il, je te protégerai."

Kageyama serra cette main si douce, si rassurante en dépit des ongles obsidienne. Sugawara-san n'avait pas repris sa forme humaine et pourtant Tobio ne le trouvait pas monstrueux. Il émanait toujours cette beauté sereine en lui, cette tendresse qui le touchait au plus profond de lui.

Sugawara, quant à lui, continuait à regarder la nuit tombée. Il ne voulait pas lâcher la main de Kageyama, il souhaitait être près de lui, même si leurs deux mondes étaient différents l'un de l'autre. L'homme-corbeau fut sur le point de prendre forme humaine quand il entendit un bruit, un petit sifflement. Koushi poussa à Kageyama à terre. Il poussa un cri de douleur face à quelque chose qui lui mordit le tendon.

Tobio regarda la jambe de l'homme-corbeau pour y voir un serpent voilacé. Il se mit en position assise pour retirer le reptile et le jeter avant qu'il n'attaque de nouveau. "Sugawara-san!" Celui-ci avait repris forme humaine et commença à trembler, sentant le venin se répandre dans son corps. Tobio l'allongea et se mit à ses pieds pour s'apercevoir de la marque violette présente sur l'endroit où le reptile l'avait mordu. Il en profita pour aspirer le poison et le recracher ensuite. La tache se réduisit considérablement mais Sugawara avait toujours l'air mal en point. Mince, ce n'est pas vrai.

Une brêche s'ouvrit par chance non loin d'eux. Tobio se leva en portant Koushi et pénétra dans le passage.

Le serpent commença à ramper discrètement, poursuivant son chemin et descendant jusqu'à son maitre. Celui-ci s'agenouilla et le laissa s'enrouler autour de son poignet, se cachant dans la manche de son kimono vert foncé. Il commençait à faire nuit mais pourtant, ce spectacle le laissait indifférent.

L'homme-serpent se demandait même pourquoi son chef de tribu l'avait choisi lui, qui n'avait aucune motivation pour attaquer ici. Son poison était le moins virulent et ses effets sur la durée pouvaient être particulièrement incommodants. Les personnes qui en souffraient pouvaient au moins mourir d'une façon très agréable.

Hinata reprit son souffle sur le toit de l'immeuble sur lequel Tsukishima et lui venaient d'atterir. La nuit était tombée depuis peu et ils étaient bientôt arrivés. "Tu connaissais ce type?, lui demanda le blond.

\- Pas spécialement, répondit Hinata, mais la couleur de son kimono veut dire qu'il faisait partie de la tribu de Shiratorizawa. C'est une des tribus les plus puissantes de notre monde."

Kei réfléchit un instant il fut content de revoir Shouyou mais cette situation était de plus en plus confuse. "Pourquoi veulent-ils nous attaquer?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit le roux en fixant le ciel étoilé, le plus important est de te mettre à l'abri. Après je retournerai dans mon monde pour..."

Ses yeux ambres s'écarquillèrent.

Un autre homme-aigle aux courts cheveux noirs planait derrière Tsukishima, lui cramponnant les épaules grâce à ses ongles-serres. Il projeta le blond hors de l'immeuble avant même que Shouyou n'eut le temps de réagir. "Kei!" Le roux bondit pour essayer de le rattraper, même s'il savait que c'était vain. Il le serra dans ses bras durant la chute, souhaitant du fond du coeur le sauver.

Kei, non, non, nooooon!

Une douleur lui déchira les omoplates.

Kei ouvrit lentement les yeux, persuadé qu'il allait mourir. Il tourna la tête pour découvrir qu'il planait à quelques centimètres du sol. Des plumes noires et quelques gouttes de sang tombaient par terre. Le blond leva la tête pour voir des ailes noires bouger légèrement du dos du Shouyou dont le dos commençait à virer au rouge. Le roux les posa doucement à terre, le visage transi de douleur, incapable de parler. Kei regarda le ciel.

Cet homme aux ailes blanches allait certainement les attaquer de nouveau. L'appartement où il vivait se trouver au bout de la rue où ils étaient. Le blond se leva en sortant les clés de sa poche puis porta Shouyou comme une mariée. Il se mit ensuite à courir en évitant les brêches qui se formaient au fil du chemin, l'homme-aigle les poursuivait mais il fut stoppé par une brêche qui s'était formée non loin d'eux. Kei arriva enfin devant chez lui.

Il mit fébrilement les clés dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte, Shouyou dans les bras. Les ailes du petit homme corbeau s'étaient rétractées mais son dos continuait à saigner. Il le porta donc jusque dans sa chambre et l'allongea sur le ventre. Le blond enleva ensuite le t-shirt usé et taché de sang pour examiner les plaies. Deux blessures suintantes étaient présentes au niveau des omoplates. Cela laisserait des cicatrices.

Kei partit dans la salle de bain pour prendre le nécessaire dans la pharmacie et retourna dans la chambre où il commença à soigner le dos de Shouyou. Le pauvre s'était évanoui face à la douleur qu'il avait ressentie. Le blond pansa alors doucement les plaies tout en lui caressant doucement les cheveux pour l'apaiser dans son sommeil. Il mit ensuite de la gaze pour cautériser le tout avant de le couvrir d'un drap, peu lui importait que Shouyou fut sale.

Kei s'allongea à coté de lui et s'endormit en mettant un bras autour des épaules du plus petit. Il fallait qu'ils se reposent tous les deux, ils verraient le reste demain.


	11. Après l'attaque des serpents et des aigles blancs

Kageyama et Sugawara arrivèrent par chance dans la tribu de Karasuno. Sawamura les accueillit rapidement et aida le jeune homme à amener l'homme-corbeau dans sa caverne. Celui-ci tremblait de plus en plus. "Amène-moi Ukai, fit le chef de tribu à Narita. L'homme-corbeau hocha la tête puis partit pendant que Kageyama allongea Sugawara sur son lit. "Que s'est-il passé?, demanda Sawamura.

\- Un homme vétu d'un kimono mauve a essayé de nous attaquer Iwaizumi-san et moi." Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. "J'ai fui et Sugawara-san m'a protégé. Il s'est fait mordre par un serpent étrange.

\- Un serpent, tu dis?"

Kageyama hocha la tête avant de prendre la main de Sugawara qui dormait d'un sommeil très agité. Le chef de la tribu réfléchit. Le kimono mauve ne faisait aucun doute, c'était bien la tribu de Shiratorizawa qui était responsable de l'attaque. Mais pourquoi s'en prenait-il aux êtres du jour? Et cette histoire de serpent, il devrait essayer d'enquêter mais vu ce qui s'était passé dans les autres tribus, il valait mieux éviter.

Sawamura en déduisit que les maladies provenaient certainement de ces créatures reptiliennes. Ukai arriva et examina la blessure présente sur le tendon de Sugawara. "Narita m'a expliqué la situation.' Il regarda la tache violette qui restait stable. "Le venin ne s'est pas répandu donc Sugawara est hors de danger. Il faut simplement maintenir sa température corporelle car un des premiers effets secondaires est la chute de température.

\- Je m'en charge, déclara Kageyama. Il l'a bien fait pour moi après tout.

\- Quels sont les autres effets secondaires?, questionna Sawamura.

\- Sugawara risque d'avoir de la fièvre et puis, il se gratta la tête, le venin de ce serpent est à la base un aphrodisiaque très dangereux. Vu que Sugawara en a absorbé une petite quantité, cela ira, mais il risque d'être très...entreprenant.

\- Je vois, fit Sawamura en soupirant, tu t'en occuperas, Kageyama? Je sais que Suga t'apprécie beaucoup."

Tobio hocha la tête en rougissant. "Je vais aller dans l'autre monde, ajouta Ukai, Takeda, l'être du jour qui était avec moi la dernière fois, possède des plantes médicinales, il m'en a parlé. Si cela peut aider les autres tribus.

\- C'est une bonne idée Ukai-san mais fais bien attention."

Celui-ci hocha la tête avant de sortir de la caverne. "Je te laisse veiller sur Suga.", déclara Sawamura avant de quitter la caverne de Sugawara à son tour. Kageyama se déshabilla alors avant de dévétir Sugawara de son kimono. Il s'allongea alors près de lui et l'enlaça tendrement. Le corps de l'homme-corbeau était très froid.

Tobio le regardait s'agiter en dormant tout en lui caressant la joue. "Tout va bien, Sugawara-san, murmura-t-il en effleurant le front de celui-ci de ses lèvres. L'homme-corbeau semblait s'être détendu. Kageyama en profita alors pour caler la tête de ce dernier contre son torse tout en caressant la douce chevelure grise. Il pensa à Iwaizumi en espérant qu'il allait bien.

Territoire de Seijoh :

Oikawa chantonna tranquillement sur le chemin menant à la compagnie de protection de sa tribu tout en tenant la main d'Iwaizumi qui grognait. Cette situation bizarre commençait à l'agacer sérieusement. Bon sang, il voulait juste une vie normale. "Hé, tu peux me dire ce qui se passe au lieu de chanter comme une casserole?

\- C'est méchant, Iwa-chan, j'ai une jolie voix, répondit Oikawa en faisant la moue, sinon pour tout te résumer, la petite morsure que je t'ai faite avant de partir me permet de te repérer n'importe où et le type que j'ai attaqué tout à l'heure est le chef d'une des plus grandes tribus. Bien entendu, c'est aussi mon pire ennemi mais ne t'inquiète pas, les morsures d'hommes-loups mettent beaucoup de temps à guérir. Le pauvre va être vi...

-Quand vais-je pouvoir rentrer dans mon monde?"

Le brun eut une mine tristounette. "Tu n'es pas content de me revoir, Iwa-chan?, lui demanda-t-il en le regardant avec des yeux implorants, tu m'as beaucoup manqué, tu sais?"

Hajime tiqua de la langue, c'était vrai que lui aussi avait eu envie de revoir Oikawa, il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui lui donnait envie de veiller sur lui même si, dans ces cas de figure, c'était plus l'homme-loup qui le protégeait.

Ils croisèrent sur le chemin un homme-corbeau de Karasuno avec un humain qu'il reconnut. C'était celui avec les taches de rousseur un peu peureux. "Lui aussi a pris un passage?, remarqua Oikawa, alors cela voudrait dire qu'Ushiwaka n'était pas seul." Son regard s'assombrit en serrant davantage la main d'Iwa-chan. "Ce n'est pas bon signe."

Il se retourna vers Hajime en lui adressant un sourire de connivence qui cachait sa détresse." Tu vas être obligé de rester avec moi, Iwa-chan. Si tu retournes dans ton monde, les hommes-aigles seraient susceptibles de te tuer. Tu seras en sécurité dans ma tribu."

Hajime sentit la main du plus grand tremblait légèrement. Oikawa avait peur, même s'il essayait de le cacher derrière son sourire. Il l'avait mal jugé. "Je ne veux pas qu'Ushiwaka te fasse du mal, déclara l'homme-loup pendant qu'ils virent l'entrée de la compagnie de protection d'Aoba Jousai sur leur chemin, ce type méprise les humains et si jamais il venait à toucher un seul de tes cheveux, je le mordrai à la gorge cette fois-ci."

Hajime dévisagea de nouveau Oikawa, celui-ci était déterminé et il avait vraiment décidé de ke protéger. Cette attention le troublait même s'il n'aimait pas trop ça, il était plutôt un homme d'action mais que pouvait-il faire face à ces êtres à la fois humains et animaux? "C'est d'accord, Oikawa, déclara-t-il en serrant tendrement la main contre la sienne, mais donne-moi quelque chose à faire. Je n'aime pas être dans l'oisiveté."

Le chef de la tribu lui adressa un magnifique sourire empreint de sincérité, ce qui était rare venant de lui : "Tu vas pouvoir me seconder, Iwa-chan. J'ai besoin d'un assistant."

Ils saluèrent ensuite Watari qui gardait l'entrée avant de pénétrer dans la grotte qui menait chez Oikawa. Une réunion s'imposait pour prévoir le pire.

Monde des humains, maison des Tsukishima:

Hinata se réveilla doucement et découvrit avec stupeur qu'il n'était pas dans sa cachette. Déjá d'une c'était beaucoup plus propre, beaucoup plus grand et aussi plus éclairé, la lumière du soleil filtrant dans la pièce. Une multitude d'objets inconnus tronaient sur des meubles en bois tout comme des livres étaient rangés sur des étagères. Il s'assit en se remémorant des souvenirs de la veille.

Les hommes-aigles de Shiratorizawa avaient attaqué Kei et ils auraient pu tous deux mourir s'il n'avait pas fait émerger ses ailes...Ses ailes! Il avait enfin réussi à les avoir et il comprenait pourquoi Tanaka-san lui avait dit que la première émergence était très douloureuse. Le roux avait encore mal au dos à chaque étirement. "Tu es réveillé?"

Le roux se retourna pour voir Kei qui venait de rentrer. "Nous sommes chez moi, expliqua le blond, nous avons eu de la chance que celui qui nous poursuivait a été happé par une brêche."

Shouyou hocha la tête. "Mes ailes nous ont aussi sauvés la vie, dit-il en souriant avant de se rembrunir légèrement, j'aurais juste voulu les avoir dans d'autres conditions mais tu es vivant et c'est ce qui compte." Kei fut touché par la gentillesse du roux, il avait toujours accepté de l'aider sans rien attendre en retour.

Le blond aimerait vraiment faire quelque chose en retour mais il ignorait quoi...Ah si! Peut-être lui montrer comment il vit, tout comme le petit homme-corbeau avait fait. Par contre, Shouyou avait vraiment besoin de prendre une douche. Kei examina cependant le dos de celui-ci en retirant les pansements de gaze ce qui surpris Shouyou, qui ne s'attendait pas à avoir ça. Les blessures s'étaient refermées mais..."Je t'ai soigné le dos mais il restera des cicatrices au niveau des omoplates.

\- C'est normal, déclara Shouyou, la première fois que les ailes sortent est toujours la plus douloureuse et Sugawara-san m'avait dit pour les cicatrices. Au moins, poursuivit-il fièrement, cela prouve que je suis un vrai homme-corbeau maintenant. Plus personne ne me dira que je suis un corbeau sans ailes et c'est grâce à toi, malgré tout. Merci, Kei."

Kei eut un petit sourire attendri face à la joie communicative de Shouyou. Il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il était adorable comme ça. Cependant, le roux était quand même un peu sale. Le blond nettoierai les draps plus tard mais il proposa à Shouyou : "Et si tu allais prendre un bain, Shouyou? Je m'occuperai de nettoyer et de faire sécher tes affaires pendant ce temps. Je vais juste te montrer comme ça marche."

Le roux le regarda avec curiosité pendant qu'il lui prit la main pendant qu'il se levait et le guider vers une pièce dont le sol était carrelé de bleu. La lumière s'allumait d'ailleurs comme par magie. "Ouuuaaah! Comment tu as fait pour la lumière?

\- Avec ça, répondit le blond en souriant pendant qu'il lui montrait comment fonctionnait la lumière, cela s'appelle un interrupteur."

Shouyou eut les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Dommage que Noya-san ne soit pas là.

"Et ce n'est pas fini, continua Kei, il vaut mieux que tu te déshabilles avant." Il se rendit compte un peu tard de l'empressement qui transparaissait dans sa voix. Heureusement, Shouyou ne l'avait pas remarqué cependant, le roux se sentait étrangement gêné lorsqu'il enlevait son pantalon et son caleçon. Il avait l'impression que Kei le dévorait du regard.

Le roux lui tendit ensuite les vêtements sales que le blond posa sur le lavabo, le temps de lui montrer comment fonctionne la salle d'eau. Il fit alors s'asseoir le roux sur un petit tabouret utilisé pour se laver puis fit couler la baignoire."Ouuaaah! L'eau coule toute seule et elle est chaude en plus! Vous avez une source, vous aussi?

Kei eut un petit rire. "C'est plus compliqué que ça, répondit le blond en prenant le pommeau de douche, maintenant, il est temps d'enlever toute cette crasse."

Shouyou n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il sentit un jeu d'eau lui asperger tout le corps. "Aaah, c'est quoi ça?, cria-t-il en gigotant dans tous les sens.

\- Une douche, c'est pour se laver plus rapidement."

Le roux se calma pendant que Kei ferma le robinet du pommeau et de la baignoire. Il remplit ensuite un baquet d'eau pour que Shouyou se rince. "Il faudrait vraiment que je dise tout ça à Noya-san." Le blond lui tendit ensuite un savon. "Merci."

Kei s'appréta alors à sortir pour laisser le roux se nettoyer quand..."Aîe!"

Il se retourna. "J'ai encore mal au dos à chaque fois que je bouge, répondit Shouyou en se rétractant les bras, Sugawara-san m'en avait aussi parlé."

Le blond eut un sourire en coin. Le roux ne le laissait pas indifférent, c'était un fait et il mourrait d'envie de le toucher de nouveau, de savourer le contact de sa peau. "Je vais t'aider", déclara-t-il à voix basse tout en s'asseyant derrière Shouyou. Ce dernier tréssaillit lorsque Kei se retroussait les manches. La dernière fois, il avait été à deux doigts de réagir face au plaosir que lui avaient procurés les mains de Kei.

Cependant, il avait trop mal aux omoplates pour pouvoir bouger correctement ses bras. Le roux se détendit alors lorsque de longts doigts fins parcouraient son corps, frottant légèrement la moindre saleté avant de davantage glisser pour répandre davantage de savon. Ils pressaient doucement certains coins, en effleuraient délicatement d'autres, Shouyou ne put s'empêcher de gémir lorsque Kei frôla "accidentellement" ses tétons de ces pouces.

Celui-ci se délectait à observer les expressions du roux, dont le visage était empreint d'une rougeur innocente pour une activité qui ne l'était pas. Il lui frictionna ensuite le dos sans trop s'attarder dessus pour éviter que le plus petit eut davantage mal avant de jeter un coup d'oeil par-dessus la tête du roux qui tentait de cacher quelque chose entre ses jambes."Eh bien Shouyou, le taquina-t-il, un petit sourire mutin aux lèvres, qu'est-ce que tu caches?

Le roux rougit davantage, gêné d'être pris en flagrant délit : "Euh, ri-rien du tout...Aaaah!"

Kei venait de lui retirer ses mains. Il passa ensuite allégrement la langue sur ses lèvres. "Ne t'inquiète pas, lui murmura-t-il à voix basse contre son oreille avant de prendre doucement le membre du roux en main, je vais te soulager de cette tension.

\- Mais Kei...Oooh." Le blond commençait à aller et venir lentement. Kei appréciait la texture chaude et lisse contre sa paume alors que pour Shouyou, cette main provoquait à lui une véritable fournaise. Tellement chaude qu'il commença inconsciemment à bouger des hanches pour plus de contact, le savon rendant la caresse plus glissante. "Kei...C'est booon." Le blond lui embrassa tendrement la tempe avant d'aller plus vite. "Ah!" Shouyou eut de plus en plus chaud, il entendit Kei haleter derrière lui puis lui lécher délicatement le lobe de l'oreille avant qu'il ne cède à la joussance en un cri, se répandant dans la main du plus grand.

Kei rinça alors sa main avant de rincer le roux pour enlever tout le savon. Shouyou en profita pour reprendre ses esprits, ce que le blond venait de lui faire avait été si bon, cependant, il se sentait vidé. Le blond le regarda avec une tendresse non feinte avant d'embrasser affectueusement les cicatrices présentes sur les omoplates du plus petit.

Il le porta alors jusqu'à la baignoire à la grande surprise du roux qui se détendit une fois assis dans l'eau chaude. "Cela calmera un peu la douleur, comme ça."déclara le blond en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Shouyou était extrêmement touché par l'attitude attentionée de Kei, il voulait rester auprès de lui cependant, il devait rentrer chez lui et prévenir Sawamura-san. Le blond semblait avoir deviné ses pensées. "J'irai avec toi ce soir."

Shouyou se rembrunit davantage : "Non, Kei, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Tu risques de mourir si tu viens avec moi.

\- Je souhaite être avec toi, Shouyou, déclara le blond en lui embrassant la main, je veux qu'on affronte ça ensemble."

Le roux le voulait aussi cependant, il avait peur que Kei fut en danger. La raison lui dictait de refuser, son coeur lui disait le contraire. Il fit ce qu'il avait toujours l'habitude de faire. "D'accord, Kei, répondit-il en lui souriant, de toute façon, je te protégerai."

Il suivit son coeur.

Kei en fit de même en approchant son visage du sien puis en lui donnant un doux baiser qui fit partir ses dernières réticences aux oubliettes. Shouyou sourit en sentant les tendres lèvres sur les siennes qui commencèrent à les butiner amoureusement. Ils pensèrent tous deux aux sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre sans rien dire.

Ushijima arpentait tant bien que mal les ruelles de ce monde qu'il jugeait détestables. Les humains étaient pour lui des êtres faibles, sans aucune considération. Cependant, même si la tribu dont il était le chef pouvait facilement envahir cet endroit, il ne souhaitait pas asservir ces êtres inférieurs, non, son objectif était plus modeste.

Et dire que le plan de prendre des otages pour affaiblir les tribus de Karasuno et d'Aoba Jousai avaient échoué. Pourtant le conseil de son allié avait été très judicieux. Il parlerait à Goshiki et Shirabu une fois arrivé dans son monde, ils seraient probablement rentrés. Malheureusement, Wakatoshi n'avait pu traverser la brêche la nuit dernière, la plaie infligée par Oikawa l'affaiblissant de plus en plus.

Du sang jaillisait de son avant-bras à intervalles réguliers, il avait oublié que les morsures des hommes-loups pouvaient provoquer des blessures hémorragiques. Cela avait été une grande erreur de calcul de sa part.

L'homme-aigle s'assit dans une impasse en faisant en sorte de ne pas se faire remarquer par des humains. Wakatoshi fut pris d'une torpeur lancinante dû à la grande quantité de sang qu'il venait de perdre, lorsqu'il entendit une voix avant de s'évanouir. "Enfin, je t'ai retrouvé être d'un autre monde."


	12. Dans l'antre des serpents

Kenma eut du mal à se réveiller, il se sentait engourdi, son corps était lourd et sa vision brouillée. L'homme-chat entendit quand même le moindre son, la moindre voix entrecoupée de ricanements et de sifflements, il renifla la forte odeur d'humidité ambiante malgré le froid qui régnait. Il se souvint des mains collantes et légèrement poisseuses qui l'avaient attrapé, des crochets qui avaient mordu son cou et du poison qui avait été injecté dans son organisme, le privant presque de tous ces sens.

Kenma avait peur, ses mains commencèrent à trembler tout en sachant qui est la personne responsable de cet enlèvement, un homme qui adorait affaiblir ses proies pour mieux les torturer selon les rumeurs. Sa voix grave et sirupeuse se fit entendre en un murmure : "Kuguri, tu peux partir. J'aimerai rester seul avec notre invité."

Des pas résonnèrent tandis que d'autres se rapprochèrent lentement, très lentement avant de frôler sa joue du dos de la main. Pas enduite d'une espèce de viscosité glissante et froide, non, elle était lisse et chaude.

Kenma trésaillit. L'homme-serpent allait-il le tuer?

La main se mit sous le menton pour incliner légèrement sa tête, un souffle tiède sur son cou, une morsure qui ne fut pas brutale comme la dernière fois mais tendre, comme une excuse de lui avoir fait du mal. Kenma ressentit alors le poison se dissiper petit à petit pendant qu'une langue léchait doucement sa morsure. Il s'endormit de nouveau lorsqu'une main lui caressa les cheveux avant de s'éloigner. Des bruits de pas annonçaient que la personne qui fut avec lui était sortie.

L'homme-chat sombra de nouveau dans le sommeil.

Daishou passa sous le rideau de la grotte où se trouvait son prisonnier en ordonnant à Kuguri de monter la garde. Bien entendu, son subalterne avait accepté de son éternel air indifférent et, pour ainsi dire, blasé avant de se poster près de la porte. De tous les hommes-serpents présents dans la tribu de Nohebi, Kuguri possédait le compagnon le moins dangereux en terme de venin, dans le sens où, si le corps ne l'absorbait pas totalement, cela ne tuait pas la personne empoisonnée. Il avait d'ailleurs touché un homme-corbeau selon ses dires provenant de la tribu que son alliée voulait vaincre à tout prix.

Daishou sortit de la compagnie de protection de la tribu de Nohebi pour se rendre dans les environs. La tribu des hommes-serpents se situaient dans les entrailles des montagnes non loin des tribus de Nekoma et de Fukurodani. Malheureusement, ils se trouvaient dans une région trop froide pour qu'ils puissent vivre normalement, la plupart des siens hibernaient pour éviter de mourir geler.

L'invasion d'un territoire devenait nécessaire et celui de Nekoma possédair le climat idéal pour leur survie. Contrairement à la tribu de Shiratorizawa qui souhaitait l'expension des terres car elle se jugeait supérieure à toutes les tribus environnantes, celle de Nohebi voulait seulement vivre dans de meilleures conditions. C'était pour cette raison que Daishou avait décidé d'exploiter les faiblesses des chefs de tribu avec lesquelles Ushijima et lui se battaient. Grâce à ses serpents espions, il avait été au courant de tout.

Ainsi, ses hommes et lui avaient empoisonnés les chasseurs des tribus qui se trouvaient dans l'autre monde afin de davantage paralyser les adversaires.

Cependant, en contemplant Kozume tout à l'heure, le chef de la tribu des hommes-serpents se demandait si cela était la meilleure alternative.

Tribu de Karasuno, secteur de la compagnie de protection :

Daichi fut étonné de voir arrivé dans sa caverne Kinoshita arrivé avec un des êtres du jour venus la dernière fois, Yamaguchi. Celui-ci lui expliqua la situation. "Donc c'est bel et bien Shiratorizawa. Je savais que leur chef déteste les êtres du jour mais au point de les attaquer en plein crépuscule, c'est étrange.

\- J'ai vu Hinata protéger mon ami avant de partir dans la brêche. Il a réussi à maitriser l'homme-aigle qui nous a attaqués.

\- J'espère que tout va bien pour eux, fit le chef de la tribu des hommes-corbeaux, Hinata n'est toujours pas rentré. Vu qu'Ukai-san va aller là-bas, il va peut-être les croiser." Il soupira. "Tu peux rester ici Yamaguchi, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu ailles dans ton monde pour le moment. On ne sait jamais.

\- Merci, répondit Yamaguchi en faisant une courbette, y a-t-il quoique soit dans lequel je vous pourrai vous être utile?

\- Shimada-san n'arrête pas de tarer d'éloges au sujet des soins que tu as prodigué pour sa jambe, fit Daichi en souriant, tu peux aller le voir, si tu le souhaites. Il traine certainement dans l'atelier de récupération avec Asahi et Nishinoya. Tu sais comment t'y rendre?

\- Oui, dit Yamaguchi en hochant la tête, j'y vais tout de suite."

Le jeune homme partit pour faire place à Ennoshita. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ennoshita?

\- Un homme vient d'arriver. Il dit venir de la tribu de Nekoma."

Daichi se leva et sortit de son bureau. Il quitta ensuite sa caverne située au deuxième étage avant de prendre le monte-charge pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

Tetsurou regarda les environs d'un oeil admiratif. La compagnie de protection de Karasuno était bien organisée, cela forçait le respect. Un homme brun arriva en sa direction. Le chef de la tribu de Nekoma pouvait sentir une grande force intérieure émaner de lui, une force solide sur laquelle on pouvait se reposer. Le chat en lui ronronna de plaisir. Daichi se présenta en lui tendant la main : "Bonjour, je m'appelle Daichi Sawamura, le chef de la tribu de Karasuno.

\- Tetsurou Kuroo, chef de la tribu de Nekoma." Le chat ronronna encore plus à son contact. Il se calma aussitôt. Ce n'était pas le moment pour ce genre de choses. Plus tard, peut-être quand cette affaire sera réglée... "Je suis venu car j'ai besoin de votre aide. Cela sera aussi l'occasion de mieux nous connaitre...Euh, je veux dire pour nos tribus."se reprit-il en se maudissant intérieurement. Daichi eut malgré lui un petit sourire en relâchant la main qu'il était en train de serrer.

Cet homme-chat qui fut le chef de la tribu ayant été le principal ennemi de la sienne durant des années avait fait tout ce chemin ardu pour les voir et même s'il avait besoin d'aide, ses intentions étaient en somme toutes pacifiques.

Daichi avait bien entendu lu les lettres que Kuroo-san avait écrit en fil de leurs correspondances mais il avait émis beaucoup de réserves quand à une éventuelle rencontre. Les stigmates de la dernière guerre intertribale étaient toujours présentes dans son coeur pourtant en voyant le chef de leur tribu là, qui lui semblait si amical, le brun se disait qu'il devait peut-être leur donner une chance.

Après tout, les hommes-chats avaient tout autant souffert eux aussi, tout ça à cause d'une rivalité sans bornes issue de l'entêtement de leurs ancêtres. Seuls les précédents chefs de tribu Ukai et Nekomata avaient décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre et Daichi n'avait pas suivi la volonté du précédent chef, préférant isoler la tribu de Karasuno par peur. Maintenant, il trouvait enfin l'occasion de se racheter auprès de leur chef qu'il trouvait aussi des plus séduisants. "On va aller dans ma caverne pour en discuter."

Kuroo hocha la tête et le suivit tout en s'émerveillant du mécanisme du monte-charge. Ils croisèrent sur leur chemin Tanaka qui salua Kuroo en lui demandant des nouvelles de Yamamoto. "Il monte toujours la garde à la place de Lev, déclara-t-il, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai interdit les excursions chez les humains jusqu'à nouvel ordre le temps de régler cette affaire. Nous avons encore de quoi nous nourrir, les lapins-loups foisonnent dans notre territoire.

\- J'espère que tout ira bien pour vous, fit Tanaka.

\- Je l'espère aussi, s'attrista Kuroo en regardant l'homme-corbeau partir.

Daichi avait entendu leur conversation, ce qui le chagrina davantage. Hinata avait tenté de le convaincre en lui parlant de son ami, un homme-chat appelé Kenma qu'il avait rencontré lorsque Suga l'avait amené à la tribu de Nekoma pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Suga lui-même lui avait demandé de se rapprocher davantage des hommes-chats, que la guerre était finie depuis longtemps. Il aurait du les écouter mais le temps n'était plus au regret. "Kuroo-san, nous y sommes."

L'homme-chat entra dans la caverne qu'il trouvait sobre avec seulement quelques meubles et un bureau mais accueillante. Le lit lui semblait bien confortable, il mourrait d'envie d'y plonger dedans. Tetsurou décida de couper ses pensées en s'asseyant devant le bureau de Sawamura-san, ce dernier s'installant en face de lui. "Je vous écoute, Kuroo-san.

\- Un des hommes-chats de ma tribu a été enlevé lorsqu'il est parti chasser dans l'autre monde, raconta Kuroo, on m'a envoyé son bracelet puis ça, fit-il en lui montrant le morceau de mue de serpent et la plume blanche, je sais que la peau de serpent appartient à une tribu qui a des veilléités envers Nekoma, celle des hommes-serpents nommée Nohebi. Je me suis dit que vous connaitriez peut-être l'autre.

\- Il s'agit de celle des aigles blancs de Shiratorizawa, annonça l'homme-corbeau, elle a dû s'allier avec la guilde dont vous parlez. Des hommes-aigles ont attaqué des étres du...Des humains et l'un des hommes de ma tribu s'est fait mordre par un serpent. Tout concorde.

\- Si Nohebi s'est trouvée un allié, je crains le pire, grogna Kuroo en serrant les poings, leur chef Daishou sait que je ne peux pas les attaquer tant qu'ils ont Kenma dans leurs crochets et je pense que ce sont eux qui ont rendu malade les chasseurs de différentes tribus susceptibles de les attaquer.

\- Kenma, tu dis? Hinata m'a parlé de lui, c'est son ami.

\- Hinata? Ah oui, Chibi-chan, dit Kuroo en souriant, comment va-t-il?

\- Il a été attaqué par les hommes-aigles de Shiratorizawa dans le monde des humains mais il n'est toujours pas revenu. Cela dit, je sais au fond de moi que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire confiant, notre petit roux a plein de ressources." Cela ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter un peu quand même.

\- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il a du cran, renchérit Kuroo avec un petit rire avant de se rembrunir, je suis inquiet pour Kenma cependant. Il est comme un frère pour moi."

Daichi se leva devant son visage attristé et lui posa doucement la main sur son épaule pour le rassurer :"Nous le retrouverons, Kuroo-san et un des hommes-corbeaux de ma tribu est parti pour l'autre monde afin de se procurer des plantes médicinales pour guérir les personnes malades, les hommes de votre tribu y compris." Je ferai tout pour t'aider, ajouta-t-il en pensée.

Ce que venait de lui dire Sawamura-san lui fit chaud au coeur, cela lui donnait un regain d'espoir. L'homme-chat posa tendrement la main sur celle, grande et forte, qui touchait son épaule. "Merci, Sawamura-san.", fit Tetsurou en lui adressant un sourire de gratitude.

Daichi lui rendit un sourire si chaleureux que l'homme-chat détourna les yeux en s'empourprant pour voir en train de ramper sur le sol... "Attention!" Il réussit à écraser le serpent du pied avant même que celui-ci ne se précipita sur Daichi. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?, demanda l'homme-corbeau en retirant sa main.

\- Un serpent espion, expliqua Kuroo en prenant l'invertébré dans les mains pour le neutraliser, Daishou a du aussi vous espionner.

\- Cela explique pourquoi un de ses hommes a réussi à localiser Suga dans l'autre monde." Il réfléchit un moment. "Comme la guilde de Shiratorizawa s'est trouvée une tribu alliée, je propose que nous fassions de même. Ainsi, nous serione trois contre deux et je connais la tribu parfaite pour ça. Leur chef de tribu a une dent contre celui de Shiratorizawa."

Monde des humains :

Keishin arriva chez les êtres du jour au crépuscule. Le calme régnait dans la ville avec quelques lapins-loups qui erraient ici et là.

L'homme-corbeau comprit pourquoi ceux qui gouvernaient cet endroit avait déconseillé aux êtres du jour de s'aventurer la nuit avec ces créatures dans les parages mais au moins, ils pouvaient chasser tranquille. Son grand-père avait toujours mis un point d'honneur d'enrichir ses connaissances sur ce monde en mémoire à son ancêtre. Il aurait dû davantage l'écouter.

Cependant, il n'était pas venu pour étancher sa curiosité ou si, un petit peu mais l'homme-corbeau devait retrouver Takeda et au fond de lui, il ne niait pas qu'il avait hâte de revoir le professeur. Keishin renifla dans l'air pour repérer son odeur et il la suivit en s'envolant.

Ittetsu se détendait tranquillement dans sa baignoire après une longue et surtout ennuyeuse journée de travail. Il en avait marre de ces scientifiques qui se vantaient du fruit de leurs découvertes, surtout que celles-ci contribuaient le plus souvent à la détérioration du monde au lieu de lui apporter des choses bénéfiques. Certes, il se jugeait aigri de ce point de vue mais les événements du passé, les erreurs de son ancêtre auraient du faire office de leçon mais comment leur en vouloir vu que la vérité se déguisait sous un couvre-feu rassurant?

Cela dit, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir visiter ce monde mystérieux, il avait rencontré Ukai-kun ainsi. Une chose qu'il trouvait bénéfique. Le professeur souhaitait rencontrer de nouveau l'homme-corbeau, son coté bourru mais généreux lui manquait, sa curiosité aussi, sa bienveillance, il voulait le connaitre davantage. Ittetsu sortit alors du bain, s'essuya et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille.

Il mit ensuite ses lunettes pour aller prendre une canette de bière au frigidaire quand une ombre apparut à la fenêtre. Takeda sursauta avant de regarder Ukai-kun qui semblait tant bien que mal se démener contre la vitre en se collant de très près à la surface en tentant vainement de passer au travers. Le professeur eut un petit rire amusé et attendri avant d'ouvrir sa fenêtre pour le faire rentrer. "Je suis désolé, Ukai-kun mais nos maisons sont protégées par des fenêtres, cela nous protège du mauvais temps et des voleurs."

Le blond semblait le regarder plus que d'ordinaire, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds d'un oeil grandement appréciateur. Takeda découvra trop tard la "tenue" qu'il portait. "Ah, je vais me..." Keishin s'était davantage rapproché de lui en effleurant son oreille d'un murmure rauque qui le fit frissonner : "Vous avez de la chance que nous soyons pressés par le temps, sinon je vous aurai dévoré."

Ittetsu déglutit en rougissant. "J-je vais m-me mettre des vêtements, bafouilla-t-il en s'éloignant de l'homme-corbeau qui regardait toujours aussi intensemment, j'arrive."

Keishin attendit en contemplant un instant l'appartement de Takeda. Celui-ci avait l'air de prendre bien soin de ses affaires, tout était parfaitement rangé. Le professeur arriva vêtu d'un t-shirt ample et d'un pantalon. Il alluma ensuite la lumière sous le regard stupéfait de Keishin. "Voilà. Vous m'avez dit que vous étiez pressés par le temps, il y a un problème?" Ukai lui expliqua toute la situation. "Donc il vous faut des plantes pour guérir les victimes?

\- Oui, le venin de certains serpents de notre monde inocule des maladies. J'aurai besoin de toutes les plantes médicinales que vous pouvez avoir. Nous partirons avant l'aube.

\- Très bien, déclara Ittetsu, allons dans mon jardin sur la terasse."

L'homme-corbeau fut ébahi par le travail soigneux de Takeda. Il prenait vraiment bien soin de ses plantes. Le professeur lui plut davantage. Ittetsu cueillit donc à l'aide d'un sécateur celles dont il aurait besoin et les mit dans plusieurs sachets qu'il avait l'habitude de garder là pour les récoltes. "C'est bon.

\- Parfait, dit Keishin en prenant le professeur dans ses bras, chose qu'il s'était mis à adorer d'ailleurs, maintenant accrochez-vous à moi, on va chopper la première brêche que je croise. Normalement, on tombera non loin du secteur du village."

Ittetsu hocha la tête en savourant délicieusement l'étreinte pendant que Ukai-kun et lui s'envolèrent. Une brêche commença à se former sur la route en-dessous d'eux. "C'est parti pour un vol plané."

Le professeur poussa un cri de surprise lorsque l'homme-corbeau plongea jusqu'au gouffre qui les emporta dans l'autre monde.


	13. Rencontre et alliance future

Tribu d'Aoba Jousai, secteur de la compagnie de protection :

Tooru lut les lettres des différentes tribus dans son bureau. Apparemment, celle de Date Kogyo avait des problèmes, les hommes-ours auraient repéré un homme-aigle en train de les espionner. "Ushiwaka-chan a vraiment des folies de grandeur, marmonna-t-il.

Hajime était assis à coté de lui. Il aidait l'homme-loup pour la gestion des vivres et faisait le relais entre le secteur du village et celui de la compagnie de protection concernant les demandes.

Oikawa lui avait expliqué que la plupart des hommes-loups de la compagnie passait leur temps à patrouiller ou à monter la garde, le territoire de Seijoh étant très vaste. Le précédent chef du tribu Mizoguchi était maintenant père de famille et avait préféré lui passer le relais.

Iwaizumi se plut à officier dans cette fonction. Les hommes-loups avaient un vrai esprit de communauté et fut heureux de faire connaissance avec un humain, essayant d'apprendre davantage sur son monde par curiosité. Ils l'avaient accueilli comme l'un des leurs, surtout qu'il possédait ce qu'ils appelait une marque d'appartenance. "Notre chef Oikawa t'a protégé en te marquant, lui avait expliqué Hanamaki en lui montrant la petite cicatrice sur la nuque, par contre, à partir de maintenant, il te suivra partout. Je te souhaite bien du courage."

Hajime avait d'abord été énervé d'avoir été marqué de cette façon mais cela lui avait sauvé la vie contre celui qu'Oikawa avait appelé Ushiwaka. "Tu ne m'as pas parlé de lui, lui fit-il remarquer en regardant les demandes des villageois.

Tooru eut un petit soupir. Il ne voulait pas ennuyer Iwa-chan avec ça mais bon, il ne voulait pas de secret entre eux. "Ushiwaka ou plutôt, Wakatoshi Ushijima est le chef de la tribu des hommes-aigles de Shiratorizawa qui possède un des plus grands territoires de ce monde. C'est quelqu'un de trop droit et il méprise autant les humains que moi je les aime, Hajime se renfrogna, tu es mon seul et unique maintenant, Iwa-chan, ajouta Oikawa en lui adressant un tendre sourire, je n'en mangerai plus d'autres."

Iwaizumi fuit légèrement son regard, énervé que l'homme-loup eut deviné ce qu'il pensait. Il avait du mal à savoir quand c'était sérieux ou non avec lui. "Ushiwaka voulait à tout prix faire alliance avec notre tribu, il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela, poursuivit Tooru, j'ai du le provoquer en duel pour qu'il arrête ses tentatives. Par contre, j'ai bien peur qu'il veuille envahir toutes les tribus maintenant. C'est le genre de personne qui ne croit qu'en sa propre vision de la perfection."

Hajime vit une lueur de tristesse passer dans le regard brun de l'homme-loup. Il savait que la sécurité de la tribu lui tenait réellement à coeur, cela se voyait à travers la volonté farouche qu'il mettait pour mettre en oeuvre ses plans pour bien gérer les différents secteurs d'Aoba Jousai.

Iwaizumi se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de Tooru qui se retourna. "Je sais que je suis un simple humain mais n'hésite pas si tu as besoin d'aide." L'homme-loup lui sourit avant de lui prendre la main tout en se levant. Tooru lui sourit amoureusement tout en lui caressant la joue avant de lui effleurer les lêvres : "Merci, Iwa-chan." Hajime allait répondre au baiser quand..."Oikawa, on a un message de Karasuno."

L'homme-loup grogna légèrement avant de s'éloigner de Hajime : "Mattsun, tu ne vois pas que j'étais occupé?

\- Tu auras ton tête à tête plus tard, rétorqua Matsukawa, le chef de la tribu de Karasuno veut te voir. D'après le messager qui est venu, il souhaite faire une alliance avec notre tribu et une autre apparemment située dans les terres éloignées."

Tooru réfléchit. Si Sawamura lui proposait ça, cela voulait dire que la tribu de Shiratorizawa en avait fait de même de son coté. "Bien, je vais aller à Karasuno voir leur chef."

Matsukawa hocha la tête. "Hanamaki et moi, on restera près du secteur des villageois pendant que Watari et Kyoutani monteront la garde à la compagnie de protection.

\- Et dites à Yahaba de rester ici. Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il parte à la chasse pour le moment. On ne sait jamais.

\- Compris."

Oikawa attendit que Matsukawa sorte de la caverne pour retourner vers Iwaizumi. "Je sais que cela risque d'être dangereux, lui dit-il en le prenant doucement par les épaules, mais je souhaite que tu viennes avec moi." J'ai besoin de ta force.

Hajime hocha la tête en comprenant ce qu'il ne disait pas. "Compte sur moi." Tooru lui prit ensuite la main et tous deux quittèrent le lieu pour sortir de la compagnie de protection et retourner chez les hommes-corbeaux. Iwaizumi espérait retrouver Kageyama là-bas.

Tribu de Karasuno, caverne de Sugawara :

Tobio se réveilla lorsque Sugawara commença à bouger dans son sommeil. Son corps qui fut froid devint brûlant d'un coup, son visage fut rouge de fièvre, ce qui inquiéta davantage Kageyama. "Sugawara-san, réveille-toi."

Koushi ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir celui qui l'avait réchauffer. Kageyama. Il était vraiment magnifique et son corps...Il voulait le toucher. Tobio frissonna lorsque l'homme-corbeau se mit à caresser lentement son torse, avant d'y poser ses lèvres dessus. Il soupira de plaisir face à ces doux attouchements mais il savait que Sugawara-san n'était pas dans son état normal. Tobio le repoussa donc. "Ce n'était pas agréable?"

Les yeux noissettes reflétaient à la fois de la confusion et de la détresse.

"Si, répondit Tobio en lui caressant la joue, mais tu es ainsi à cause de venin provenant du serpent qui t'a mordu." Il l'enlaça de nouveau, ce qui fit gémir Koushi qui n'en pouvait plus de cette chaleur. La peau de Tobio contre la sienne, cette moiteur fiévreuse qui les faisait glisser l'une contre l'autre, il voulait ressentir davantage. "To...bio, hoqueta-t-il en lubrifiant les doigts de celui-ci de sa salive avant de guider la main de celui-ci vers son intimité, je...veux..."

Kageyama rougit face à la demande de Koushi. C'était la première fois qu'il allait faire ce genre de choses et il avait peur de mal s'y prendre. L'homme-corbeau le plaça au-dessus de lui avant d'écarter les jambes. Tobio contempla son expression mêlant anxiété et désir avant de lui embrasser le front tout en mettant lentement un doigt dans son intimité.

Koushi poussa des petits cris quand un deuxième puis un troisième suivirent, bougeant tout doucement afin qu'il ne souffrat pas. L'homme-corbeau s'accrocha à Tobio, le serrant contre lui tel une tentative de ne pas perdre pied lorsque les doigts effleurèrent cette zone qui provoquait des sensations incroyables. Tobio lui embrassa le front, les joues puis enfin les lêvres tout en continuant à remuer ses doigts jusqu'à ce que Koushi vint, ressentant le cri de plaisir de celui-ci dans son baiser.

Celui-ci reprit son souffle en sentant les doigts en train de se retirer. La fièvre avait baissé aussi. Tobio le regarda avec inquiétude, Koushi lui adressa un petit sourire avant de planter un baiser sur les lèvres de celui-ci. "Merci, Tobio. Je me sens mieux maintenant." Tobio le prit de nouveau ses bras en souriant. Koushi n'était plus empoisonné et c'était pour lui un grand soulagement.

Tribu de Karasuno, secteur du village :

Yamaguchi et Shimada-san marchaient le long du village des hommes-corbeaux afin que l'ancien chasseur fasse un peu de rééducation, plus il s'habituerait à marcher normalement, plus il aurait de chance à se remettre de sa blessure. "Ça va? Ta jambe ne vous fait pas trop mal?

\- Un peu mais c'est supportable, répondit Shimada en s'appuyant légèrement sur lui, merci de m'aider.

\- Tu m'as bien aidé la première fois que je suis venu ici, fit Tadashi en prenant davantage le bras de celui-ci, c'est à mon tour d'en faire de même." Et puis je me sens bien auprès de toi.

Makoto eut un petit sourire. Tadashi lui avait parlé de son retour dans l'autre monde bien sûr et aussi de l'attaque de l'homme-aigle de Shiratorizawa. C'était égoiste de sa part mais il était heureux que l'être du jour soit revenu. Qui sait? Peut-être qu'une fois que sa jambe irait mieux, viendrait-il le voir à son tour une fois que Tadashi retournerait là-bas. Cependant, il voulait profiter de sa présence le temps qu'il restait...Au diable, la différence d'age. "On arrive à la sortie de village, remarqua Tadashi, tu veux continuer?

\- Oui, je vais voir si Takinoue et Ukai sont là en même temps."

Tadashi avait croisé Ukai-san la dernière fois, mais il n'avait jamais vu ce Takinoue. Shimada-san lui expliqua donc que c'était un homme-corbeau qui s'occupait des patrouilles extérieures avec Kinoshita et Narita. On le voyait souvent en altitude d'ailleurs. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment, contemplant la cascade devant eux. "La grotte derrière nous est la maison d'Ukai, lui dit Shimada, il possède aussi un petit jardin où il fait pousser des légumes pour la boutique de sa mère. Son grand-père était le précédent chef de notre tribu.

\- Ukai-san n'a pas choisi de reprendre le flambeau?

\- Non, il a préféré être dans les patrouilles extérieurs. C'est quelqu'un qui a la bougeotte, tu sais?

Tadashi hocha la tête et tous deux admirèrent ensuite la cascade silencieusement après avoir laché leurs bras. La nuit venait de tomber et Yamaguchi espérait que Tsukki et Hinata allaient tous les deux bien. Une main prit la sienne. Makoto lui adressa un regard rassurant. "Je suis sûr que Hinata et ton ami vont bien." Tadashi eut un petit sourire gêné. Il avait fait part de son inquiétude et l'homme-corbeau l'apaisait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. "Merci, Shimada-s..."

Une brêche s'ouvrit derrière eux pour voir Ukai-san foncer vers eux avec Takeda-san dans les bras. "Aaaah, ce n'est pas vraiiii!" Tadashi et Makoto s'écartèrent pour voir l'homme-corbeau s'arrêter en rétractant ses ailes à temps pour éviter de tomber dans la cascade. "C'était moins une, déclara le blond en posant le professeur à terre. "Salut, Shimada.

\- Salut Ukai, alors tu t'es fait une petite virée chez les êtres du jour?

\- Nous avons les plantes médicinales pour aider les autres tribus, leur expliqua Ukai, Sawamura est là?

-Oui, répondit Makoto en lâchant à contrecoeur la main de Tadashi, il est en pourparlers avec le chef de la tribu de Nekoma en ce moment.

\- De Nekoma?, s'enquit Keishin en haussant un sourcil, va falloir que je lui demande des nouvelles de mon pote de là-bas, il prit la main d'Ittetsu, allez, on va le voir."

Ils coururent sans même avoir le temps d'entendre Yamaguchi qui tentait de leur parler. "Je voulais leur demander quelles plantes ils avaient afin de voir s'ils en avaient pas qui pourrait soulager ta jambe." Il prit le bras de l'ancien chasseur. "Je verrai ça après. On y va?"

Makoto hocha la tête et ils repartirent en direction de la compagnie de protection.

Monde des humains :

Wakatoshi ouvrit tant bien que mal les yeux, il se sentait vaseux et son corps semblait pesé trois tonnes. Il découvrit qu'il était dans une pièce étrange, plongée dans la pénombre, allongé sur un lit qui n'était pas le sien. Des photos de paysage crépusculaire trônaient les murs, montrant des grands batiments étranges illuminées par des petits points lumineux.

L'homme-aigle connaissait ces lieux où résidaient les humains, il avait l'habitude de les comparer à des fourmilières, où ces misérables insectes travaillaient pour vivre. Le chef de la tribu de Shiratorizawa se demandaient comment des êtres aussi faibles pouvaient bâtir de si grandes choses, il remarqua cependant que sa blessure était soignée avec un bandage qui avait saigné un peu.

La porte s'ouvrit et Wakatoshi croisa un humain au visage un peu étrange dont les cheveux rouges montaient en pics. Il avait un plateau de nourriture dans les bras qu'il posa sur la table situé en face du lit, "Tu es réveillé? Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferai rien du tout."

L'inconnu s'accroupit ensuite à coté de lui en le contemplant. "Huuum". Ses yeux s'étrecirent."Vous ressemblez à n'importe quel être humain pourtant...Où sont vos jolies ailes?

Wakatoshi le toisa d'un regard méfiant lorsque l'humain se leva pour le tripoter au travers de son kimono tout en l'examinant. "Vraiment stupéfiant." L'homme-aigle le repoussa vivement, étrangement déconcerté par ce contact : "Ne me touche pas, vulgaire humain."

Le "vulgaire humain" lui jeta un regard confus en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le coté. "Je t'ai sauvé la vie pourtant et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies?"

Wakatoshi soupira. Cet humain marquait un point et comme il possédait malgré tout un sens de l'honneur, l'homme-aigle se jugea redevable. "Merci pour le bandage, il se sentit étrangement faible, ah.

\- Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, déclara le jeune homme en posant le plateau sur les genoux de l'homme-aigle, je t'ai préparé de la bonne viande pour te remettre d'aplomb. J'espère que vous mangez ça aussi dans votre monde."

Wakatoshi eut l'eau à la bouche dès qu'il sentit l'odeur du curry. Il prit la cuillère puis gouta le plat en machant avec application les morceaux de viande. Cela fondait dans sa bouche. "C'est bon." fit-il après avoir avalé la nourriture.

\- Merci, je suis content de voir que ma cuisine est appréciée, dit l'homme en souriant, je m'appelle Satori Tendou, et toi?"

L'homme-aigle eut un temps d'arrêt. Il n'avait pas envie de lui donner son nom mais il lui devait la vie. "Wakatoshi Ushijima.

\- Alors Wakatoshi-kun, tu peux rester ici le temps que tu te remettre de ta blessure, si tu veux. J'aurai aussi plein de questions à te poser sur l'endroit d'où tu viens."

Wakatoshi hésita. Rester avec un humain. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait s'éterniser ici et puis il avait besoin de repos. Il continuait de manger silencieusement sous l'oeil émerveillé de Tendou. Celui-ci fut très content à l'idée de cotoyer un des êtres qu'il avait tant admiré.


	14. En attendant Oikawa

Shouyou regardait avec émerveillement le moindre objet que Kei mettait en marche. Il découvrit donc une boite étrange où des gens étaient en train de bouger, une sorte de vase qui faisait cuire l'eau toute seule une fois accrochée par un fil bizarre, une plaque qui faisait sortir des flammes pour faire cuire à manger, bref, le roux vit plein de choses et il savait qu'il lui faudrait des mois pour en connaitre davantage.

Aussi grande qu'était son envie de rester ici, il préférait retourner à la tribu de Karasuno pour prévenir Sawamura-san, revoir Natsu et savoir pourquoi les hommes-aigles avaient attaqué les êtres du jour.

Kei finissait de préparer le déjeûner. La présence de Shouyou rendait l'ambiance plus vivante, plus animée, plus joyeuse. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cette chaleur humaine, depuis la mort de ses parents, en fait. Akiteru essayait toujours de faire en sorte de conserver cette ambiance familiale lorsqu'il était là mais Kei savait qu'il avait rendu les choses bien difficiles. Son caractère introverti et surtout renfermé avait contribué davantage à l'éloignement entre son frère et lui et pourtant, Akiteru ne lui en avait jamais voulu.

"Fais les choses à ton rythme." C'était tout ce que celui-ci lui avait dit.

Il prit les bols de riz à l'oeuf avant de rejoindre Shouyou dans le salon qui avait littéralement le nez collé à l'écran allumé. "Mais comment ils font pour bouger dedans?" Il renifla ensuite l'odeur de nourriture ce qui le tira de ses pensées. "Ça sent bon."

Le blond eut un petit sourire en voyant le roux s'asseoir en face de lui. Shouyou avait lui aussi perdu ses parents mais il était devenu quelqu'un de responsable en veillant sur la petite Natsu. Lorsqu'ils étaient dans le monde de celui-ci, le roux lui avait fait part de sa volonté de tout faire pour que sa soeur eut une vie heureuse malgré tout et Kei s'était mis alors à penser à son grand frère. Akiteru devait penser la même chose. J'ai été bien ingrat.

"Bon appétit!"

Le blond détailla le roux pendant que celui-ci goûtait au plat avant de s'extasier dessus, les yeux plein d'étoiles. " Ouah! C'est super bon, cela va être mon plat préféré."s'exclama-t-il avant de continuer à manger goulument, ce qui le rebuta.

Cela dit, il avait vu les hommes-corbeaux manger à la main, plongeant les doigts dans des écuelles en bronze ou avec des brochettes vu que leur régime se constituait essentiellement de lapin-loups. Malgré cela, il y avait quelque chose qui le chiffonnait en regardant les vêtements que portait le roux. Il avait réussi à les laver puis à les faire sécher mais comment se faisait-il que Shouyou portait des habits, certes usés, mais provenant de son monde?

Les hommes-corbeaux, du peu qu'il avait observé, portaient essentiellement des kimonos noirs. "Oû as-tu eu ces vêtements, Shouyou?"lui avait-il demandé.

Le roux avala une bouchée de riz avant de répondre :"Je les ai récupéré dans ce que vous appelez une décharge. Ils étaient à ma taille donc j'en ai profité et c'est plus pratique de voyager avec eux qu'avec mon kimono." Kei en profita pour le débarbouiller un peu avec une tendresse peu commune avant de débarrasser. "Kei, tu ne manges pas?" Celui-ci regarda son bol à moitié entamé. "Je n'ai plus très faim.

\- Alors donne-le moi pour que je le finisse. Ce n'est pas bien de gaspiller."

Le blond se renfrogna un peu avant de lui donner le bol, ayant eu l'embarassante impression de s'être fait remettre à sa place. "Merci!", dit le roux avec un grand sourire qui réchauffa le coeur de Kei. Voir Shouyou si content le déroutait, cela le touchait énormément même si son visage ne le laissait pas vraiment paraitre. Il s'était donné la liberté de s'exprimer ouvertement tout à l'heure lorsqu'il avait aidé le roux à prendre son bain (entre autres) et cela avait été étrange pour lui, agréablement étrange.

Le blond le regardait mangé avant de remarquer que le roux était en train de fixer quelque chose. Kei se retourna pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Une photo encadrée d'Akiteru et lui le jour de ses dix ans. "C'est mon grand frère et moi, lui expliqua-t-il.

\- Tu étais déjà très grand à l'époque.

\- Oui, on dirait bien, fit Kei avec désinvolture. Son frère était en terminale lorsque leurs parents eurent l'accident. Il avait cherché un travail aussitôt le lycée terminé afin qu'aucun proche ne se dérangeait à les recueillir. "Je te le présenterai un jour."

Shouyou fut heureux de cette proposition. Il voulait connaitre le grand frère de Kei, cela avait l'air quelqu'un de gentil au vu de la photo et ainsi, il connaitrait certainement davantage le blond. Celui-ci remarqua que le roux avait fini de manger. Kei prit donc le bol et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour le poser dans l'évier puis il partit dans le salon où il s'assit sur le canapé, suivi par Shouyou qui se mit à coté de lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres. "On fait quoi, maintenant?"

Kei réfléchit. Il était midi passé et il restait encore quelques heures avant le crépuscule. "Je vais te montrer quelque chose qu'on appelle un film." Il eut un petit sourire devant l'air enthousiaste du roux, visiblement très assoiffé de découvertes.

Tribu de Karasuno, secteur de la compagnie de protection :

En attendant l'arrivée d'Oikawa, Daichi en avait profité pour montrer les environs au chef de la tribu de Nekoma. Celui-ci était agréablement surpris par la beauté des lieux. Il faisait moins chaud que là d'où il venait et l'homme-chat avait trouvé les hommes-corbeaux très majestueux lorsqu'ils volaient. Bien sûr, les habitants du secteur des villageois l'avaient regardé avec crainte mais leur chef de tribu les avait rassurés. "Je suis désolé de leur attitude même si, au fond de moi, je les comprends."

Kuroo s'était alors rembruni. La guerre tribale qui avait eu lieu entre la tribu de Karasuno et la sienne avait fait beaucoup de mal. Sawamura-san avait du souffrir lui aussi tout comme lui-même. Il y avait eu d'énormes pertes dans la compagnie de protection de Nekoma.

Ses parents, ainsi que ceux de son ami Kenma en avaient fait partie. Maitre Nekomata, qui avait été contre cette guerre, les avaient pris sous son aile, eux ainsi que la majorité des enfants-chats qui constituaient maintenant la compagnie de protection. Lev et Inuoka avaient également fui les conflits qui avaient décimé leurs tribus respectives.

Le viel homme-chat leur avait fait promettre de ne pas céder à la haine et d'essayer d'établir des relations de paix avec leurs anciens ennemis. Depuis, Tetsurou suivait cette ligne de conduite et il ne le regrettait pas en regardant Sawamura-san. Tout en l'homme-corbeau lui plaisait et il le souhaitait le connaitre davantage. " Ce n'est pas grave, Sawamura-san. Cela fait longtemps que tu es chef de tribu?, lui demanda-t-il pendant qu'ils retournèrent à la compagnie de protection.

\- Depuis mes seize ans, répondit Daichi, le vieux chef Ukai se fait vieux et a préféré me céder sa place. C'est lui qui m'a élevé et tout appris à la mort de mes parents durant la guerre.

\- Je vois, déclara Tetsurou en souriant, c'est pareil pour moi." Son regard s'assombrit. "Cette guerre a causé trop de souffrances dans les deux camps."

Daichi hocha tristement la tête. "Je le sais et je n'ai rien fait pour arranger les choses en ne cherchant pas à te contacter." Il lui prit la main. "Je vais faire en sorte que nos deux tribus puissent s'entendre à partir de maintenant."

Kuroo lui sourit en serrant la sienne : "Vu que certains des membres de nos compagnies de protection respectives ont l'air déjà de bien s'entendre, je pense que c'est sur la bonne voie."

Ils se regardèrent un moment d'un air complice, se souriant l'un l'autre avant que l'arrivée d'Ukai les coupa de leur rêverie. "Sawamura-san, on a les plantes, déclara le blond, Takeda sur ses talons.

\- Merci, Ukai-san, répondit le brun en lachant à regret la main de Kuroo, on va pouvoir soigner les hommes-chats malades ainsi. Suga est guéri du venin, apparemment.

\- Je te remercie de ton aide, Sawamura-san, murmura Kuroo à son oreille, je te suis redevable."

Le chef de la tribu de Karasuno frissonna malgré lui, la voix de Kuroo lui avait fait penser à un doux ronronnement, un doux et sensuel ronronnement, Il se reprit cependant :"Euh, vous pouvez aller à l'atelier de récupération pour préparer les remèdes. Asahi et Nishinoya vous donneront un coup de main comme ça."

Ukai et Takeda hochèrent la tête avant de partir. Kuroo les regarda, soulagé à l'idée que Lev et Konoha puissent guérir. Le chef de la tribu de Nekoma pensa à Kenma. Il savait que Daishou l'avait capturé car il jugeait l'homme-chat comme son point faible et la seule chose rassurante à laquelle il s'accrochait était que le chef de la tribu de Nohebi ne tuerait pas son ami d'enfance tant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'il voulait.

Cependant, il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi. Si jamais Daishou te fait du mal, Kenma, je lui arrache ses crochets à vif pour les lui faire manger. Le regard rassurant de Sawamura le calma cependant. Il n'était pas seul et ils arriveraient à le sauver.

Tribu de Nohebi, secteur de la compagnie de protection :

Kenma déambulait dans les tunnels de pierre et découvrit certains recoins recouverts par une fine couche de neige alors que d'autres étaient prisonniers dans la glace. Sortir de sa prison avait été facile. Le garde était totalement endormi, ainsi en avait-il profité. Il commença à trembler. Son kimono rouge ne le protégeait cependant pas du froid environnant.

L'homme-chat continua malgré tout à marcher furtivement.

Sa tribu se trouvait à quelques heures d'ici normalement, il suffisait de sortir de cette grotte mais il avait l'impression qu'il se trouvait dans les profondeurs. Cela allait être plus ardu que prévu, d'autant plus que certaines sorties de tunnel étaient très étroites. Kenma eut peur de croiser certains hommes-serpents sur le chemin néanmoins, ceux qu'il avait vu semblaient être dans un état létargique, comme s'ils pouvaient à peine bouger. L'homme-chat décida alors de fureter plus loin pour découvrir un ravin de glace. "Mince, je me suis perdu."

Il se retourna pour percuter Daishou qui le prit par la taille pour le maintenir. "La compagnie de protection de la tribu de Nohebi est un vrai labyrinthe, un sourire crocodilien se dessina sur ses lèvres, c'est difficile d'en sortir si on ne connait pas le chemin."

Kenma regarda son kidnappeur. Le chef de la tribu de Nohebi avait beau le maintenir, la prose était plus molle et il avait les traits très fatigués. "Je vais te ramener dans la cellule, fit Daishou en le ramenant de l'autre coté, c'est l'endroit le plus chaud d'ailleurs."

L'homme-serpent se délecta de la proximité du corps de Kozume contre le sien. Cette chaleur lui faisait du bien et le maintenait éveillé. "On va y rester ensemble, toi et moi."

Kenma eut un regard terrifié. Qu'allait-il lui faire? "De toute façon, tu seras libre quand Kuroo me donnera ce que je veux mais en attendant, il donna un petit coup de langue sur son oreille pointue, tu vas me tenir chaud."

L'homme-chat essaya de se débattre mais Daishou continua à le maintenir contre lui en soupirant de bien-être. D'habitude, il aurait du le tuer, se débarrasser des points faibles de l'ennemi étant le mot d'ordre de la tribu de Nohebi mais là l'homme-serpent souhaitait autre chose de la part de Kozume. Il décidait donc qu'il allait lui expliquer tout. Cela dit, vu l'état des siens, Suguru devinait que l'homme-chat avait surement compris.


	15. Dans la tribu des hommes-aigles

Tribu de Shiratorizawa, secteur de la compagnie de protection :

Kenjirou Shirabu eut du mal à soigner ses blessures. La douleur qu'il ressentait aux épaules l'incapacitait. Il se retrouvait donc cloué au lit, allongé sur le dos, pendant que Hayato pansait ses plaies. Le chatain contemplait le ciel gris depuis la petite cavité qui montrait une parcelle de l'extérieur. La tribu de Shiratorizawa se situait en haute altitude au point que les hommes-aigles durent voler obligatoirement pour rejoindre les autres terres souterraines. Leur chef de tribu Ushijima souhautait annexer les autres territoires sous sa bannière, une folie que ne partageait ni leur ancien chef Washijou, ni son second Reon Oohira.

Ce dernier avait entendu parlé des guerres tribales qui avaient sévi dans les terres de l'Est ainsi que dans les terres éloignées. La tribu de Nekoma était tristement célèbre pour les deux batailles qu'elle avait provoqué, une avec les hommes-corbeaux de Karasuno et une autre, beaucoup plus méconnue, avec les hommes-serpents de Nohebi, contraignant ceux-ci à l'exil dans une région glaciaire qui leur était mortelle, les condamnant à une vie très rude.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que leur chef Daishou s'était allié avec leur tribu.

Reon pensait que les envies d'expansion d'Ushijima n'avait rien à envier à la soif de pouvoir des hommes-chats jadis et son mépris envers les humains...Il se demandait d'où lui venait un tel sentiment. Cela dit, le chef était issu d'une famille disloquée et très conservatrice donc cela venait certainement de là. Cependant, Ushijima n'aurait pas dû envoyer des hommes attaquer les humains, pas plus que venir lui-même dans l'autre monde, cela avait failli causé des pertes inutiles. Sans oublier que Goshiki et lui avaient disparu. Reon était tenté d'aller demander aux autres tribus à proximité si elles les avaient vu mais il préférait attendre pour le moment car avec cette histoire d'alliance, rien ne disait que les autres tribus accorderaient leur confiance.

Monde des humains, résidence Tendou :

Wakatoshi se sentait encore désorienté dans ce monde, même si cela ne faisait qu'un joir depuis que cet humain, Tendou, l'avait recueilli. Il ne sortait pas de la chambre, son hôte le laissant se reposer afin qu'il puisse se remettre de son anémie. L'humain lui avait passé des vêtements qu'il se plut à mettre, les jugeant confortables. Ils tenaient plus chaud que son kimono, cependant il souhaitait quand même sortir...Même s'il commençait à apprécier Tendou. Lui qui considérait les humains comme inférieurs, il fut surpris par la vivacité d'esprit et l'intelligence de son hôte.

L'homme-aigle appréciait aussi sa gentillesse et sa curiosité, ce sentiment était si nouveau pour lui. Néanmoins, Wakatoshi avait remarqué une ombre au tableau idyllique que Tendou lui montrait. D'où lui venait cette cicatrice qu'il avait entr'aperçu sur le poignet de celui-ci? L'arrivée de Satori le tira de ses pensées. "Bonjour, Wakatoshi-kun, fit -il en posant ses affaires, un petit sourire aux lèvres, j'espère que tu ne t'ennuie pas trop. Demain, on sortira dehors promis et je te montrerai pour le bain aussi."

Tendou portait ce que les humains appelait un uniforme. Cela ne changeait pas trop des couleurs qui identifiaient les tribus. L'humain lui avait expliqué que c'était en quelque sorte sa tenue de travail. Satori ne se lassait jamais d'admirer cet homme. Non parce qu'il venait d'un autre monde mais parce qu'il possédait une prestance qui l'enchantait.

Il l'avait vu la première fois dehors, sur le toit de l'immeuble en face de chez lui, au moment du crépuscule. Les ailes blanches qu'il portait alors l'avait rendu encore plus majestueux, tellement beau, il avait pensé d'emblée à un ange en le voyant. Satori ne se souciait pas de l'éventuelle arrivée de ses parents, ceux-ci voyageant à gauche, à droite, le laissant seul à la maison.

Seul face à ses souffrances.

L'arrivée de Wakatoshi-kun dans sa vie était une bouffée d'air frais même si celui-ci semblait le mépriser, c'était mieux que l'indifférence ou les coups bas. Cependant, il lui semblait que son ange le prenait plus en considération. Satori allait le rejoindre et s'asseoir près du lit lorsqu'une douleur soudaine le prit aux cotes. Je croyais que j'allais les supporter avec le temps.

Wakatoshi se précipita vers lui et l'allongea à coté de lui afin qu'il puisse reprendre une respiration normale. Satori se calma progressivement avant de se réfugier dans les bras de l'homme-aigle qu'il étreignit de toutes ses forces, de peur qu'il ne s'envole.

Le chef de la tribu de Shiratorizawa fut destabilisé par cette attitude soudaine, il sentit le corps de Tendu tremblait légèrement tout comme sa voix qui ne devint qu'un murmure chevrotant et désespéré : "Dis, Wakatoshi-kun, je sais que je ne suis pour toi qu'un vulgaire humain mais lorsque tu seras guéri, est-ce que je peux venir avec toi dans ton monde?"

L'homme-aigle referma doucement l'étreinte, plongeant sa main dans les cheveux rouges. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment mais une chose était sure, il ne souhaitait pas voir Tendou malheureux. Il lui embrassa le front avant de lui répondre : "Oui, Tendou." Wakatoshi ignorait s'il avait dit ça pour le rassurer ou parce que Tendou le touchait profondément, brisant petit à petit une carapace d'ignorance.

Territoire de Karasuno :

Shouyou gambadait tranquillement, tout heureux, la main de Kei dans la sienne. Il avait adoré ce genre d'aventures bizarres qu'on appelait les films, c'était comme si une autre histoire et un autre monde se déployaient sous ses yeux. Le blond lui avait expliqué que ceux-ci étaient crées de toutes pièces par les êtres du jour et qu'il y en avait plusieurs types. Kei se promit de lui montrer la prochaine fois qu'il retournerait dans son monde.

Le roux renifla légèrement pour se repérer dans les grottes avant de tuer un lapin-loup qui se trouvait dans les parages. "Comme ça, on aura de quoi manger une fois chez moi." Il y eut une pose. "Il faudrait que je trouve un moyen de ramener un peu de votre nourriture ici, dit le roux en posant le cadavre du lapin-loup sur son épaule, cela plairait peut-être à beaucoup de gens.

\- J'en ferai un stock la prochaine fois, déclara Kei, comme ça tu pourras en ramener."

Shouyou eut un grand sourire tout lumineux. "Merci Kei." Le blond en profita alors pour lui voler un petit baiser avant de détourner de nouveau le regard, un peu gêné d'avoir été aussi impulsif. Les prunelles ambrées se firent plus mutines et plus affectueuses aussi face à cette attitude adorable."Nous ne sommes plus très loin, dit Shouyou en l'attirant à lui pour lui embrasser la joue, allons-y."

Kei hocha la tête pendant que le plus petit lui prit la main. Décidemment, il aimait de plus en plus ce petit roux haut comme trois pommes qui lui faisait découvrir tant de choses et il avait l'intuition que c'était la même chose pour Shouyou. Ils avancèrent, passèrent le pont de la cascade et le petit homme-corbeau en profita pour faire emerger ses ailes noires afin d'éviter de se faire encore narguer par l'aigri de service. Celui-ci resta bouche-bée à son approche. "Eh, ouais, je suis un vrai homme-corbeau maintenant." Le blond lui adressa en plus un sourire moqueur et intimidant ce qui fit fuir l'opportun.

Shouyou lui adressa alors un sourire victorieux que Kei lui rendit tendrement. Ils partirent ensuite à l'entrée de la compagnie de protection qui fut garder par Tanaka. Le roux découvrit à sa grande surprise que des personnes attendaient devant eux. "Tiens, Chibi-chan.

-Ah! Le Grand Roi!"

Kei lui lança un regard méfiant qu'Oikawa ignora. L'homme-loup regardait surtout le gibier perché sur l'épaule du plus petit. "Tu nous as ramené de quoi diner? C'est trop d'honneur, il fallait pas...Aïe! Iwa-chan, tu me fais mal là!"

Hajime venait de lui frapper la tête. "On ne va pas faire attendre le chef de la tribu de Karasuno, on y va."

Tooru le suivit en faisant la moue sous l'oeil amusé de Tanaka : "Enfin ce toutou a trouvé un maitre, il ne supportait pas Oikawa, salut Hinata! Tu reviens de l'autre monde chargé à ce que je vois," Ryûnosuke s'approcha du roux pour lui déclarer sur le ton de la confidence, "Daichi-san est trop occupé à discuter avec le chef de tribu de Nekoma pour te punir.

\- Hein!? Kuroo-san est là?" Il connaissait l'homme-chat, effrayant et moqueur au possible. "Et Kenma?"

Tanaka se rembrunit. "C'est une longue histoire, Daichi-san t'expliquera. Je vois que tu as aussi eu tes ailes, félicitations! On devrait fêter ça"fit l'homme-corbeau en lui ébourrifant les cheveux." Tu devrais annoncer la nouvelle à Noya aussi, ça lui fera plaisir et ta soeur va bien au fait, Nee-san s'occupe bien d'elle." Tanaka se tourna vers Tsukishima. "Je te reconnais, toi. Tu es l'être du jour qui est venu la dernière fois avec Hinata, je vous ai vu avant de livrer le colis à Nekoma.

\- Voici Kei Tsukishima, présenta Hinata, il m'a recueilli pendant que j'étais dans l'autre monde et j'ai pu découvrir plein de choses grâce à lui. Il faut que tu viennes là-bas un jour.

\- J'aimerais bien mais Daichi-san ne veut pas, il a peur que je fasse des conneries, fit Tanaka en serrant la main de Tsukishima, en tous cas, enchanté Tsukishima."

Kei hocha la tête sans mot dire. Ce n'est pas un type causant, on dirait. "Je vais vous laisser passer.

\- Merci Tanaka-san, comme ça, je vais vite mettre de cristaux de glace pure sur la viande pour mieux la conserver.

\- On se revoit à la compagnie de protection.

Tribu de Karasuno, secteur de la compagnie de protection, atelier de récupération :

Asahi fit brûler la silice pendant que Nishinoya s'efforça à le façonner pour forger de la vaissellerie en verre. "Et voilà pour les commandes, déclara le petit brun, la tribu de Wakunan aura suffisamment d'écuelles et on pourra aussi remplacer ceux en bronze de notre tribu vu qu'il y en a pas mal.

\- La tribu de Johzenji a été gentille de nous envoyer du sable à titre gracieux, déclara Asahi.

\- Tu parles, maugréa Yû, il fait ça pour séduire Kiyoko-san. C'est un filou, ce mec. Je te le dis."

Asahi eut un petit rire. Même si son petit ami n'était plus amoureux de Shimizu, il restait surprotecteur avec elle. Il savait aussi que Yû attendait le retour de Hinata avec impatience afin, cette fois-ci, d'assouvir davantage sa curiosité concernant l'autre monde.

Il n'arrêtait pas de harceler Takeda-san d'ailleurs lorsque celui-ci venait à l'atelier préparer des infusions et des cataplasmes avec Yamaguchi sur le petit établi situé près de la forge. L'arrivée de ces êtres du jour avait rendu l'atelier plus animée.

Sugawara et Kegayama se trouvaient dans la remise située dans la grotte à coté de l'atelier. Ils s'occupèrent tous deux de l'inventaire des objets fabriqués par Nishinoya et Asahi et répertoriaient leur fonction, de quoi ils étaient fait et aussi à quelle tribu ils devaient être envoyés. Tobio fut heureux que Sugawara-san alla mieux mais il continuait quand même à s'inquiéter pour lui même s'il n'y avait pas lieu d'être.

Il tenait énormement à l'homme-corbeau et ce sentiment s'amplifiait de plus en plus. Il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer et il avait décidé de mettre ce qu'il s'était passé entre sur le compte du venin, ce qui était le cas, cela dit.

Koushi, de son coté, couva Tobio d'un regard protecteur. Cet être du jour avait beau avoir un caractère que l'on pouvait qualifier de froid, il se cachait en lui quelque chose de mignon et d'adorable. L'homme-corbeau avait vraiment envie de le choyer et lui donnait énormement de tendresse car il avait cette impression que Kageyama n'en avait pas reçu.

Sugawara voulut qu'il se sente bien et au fond, il remerciait un petit peu le serpent qui l'avait mordu. Ainsi, il avait pu partager un moment d'intimité ô combien agréable avec Tobio même s'il aurait préféré une autre circonstance propice pour ça et il ne niait pas qu'il souhaitait recommencer...Sans venin, cette fois-ci. "Voilà, déclara-t-il en enroulant la feuille de papier après avoir fait sécher l'encre, c'est fini pour l'instant."

Il se tourna vers Kageyama en lui adressant un doux sourire. "Merci de m'avoir aidé.

\- C-Ce n'est rien, répondit un Tobio gêné qui fuyait du regard.

Koushi lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux avant de poser la main sur sa joue qu'il frôla tendrement de son pouce. "Allons voir Ennoshita pour lui faire un rapport."

Tobio hocha la tête, une légère rougeur sur les joues lorsque cette douce main quitta son visage. Ils quittèrent tous deux la remise, et Kageyama avait une entêtante musique dans la tête. Celle des battements de son propre coeur.

Tsutomu Goshiki errait dans une série de grottes sombres aux cristaux lumineux. Il avait été à deux doigts de se débarasser d'un de ces humains que son chef Wakatoshi méprisait même si Shirabu lui avait ordonné de les capturer et non de les tuer. Hayato lui reprochait cette aversion envers ces êtres sans ailes, jugeant cette haine triste et condamnable. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ce petit homme corbeau avait été dans les parages à ce moment-là? Une chose était sure, il n'aimait pas cet endroit-là, tout était trop bas, trop étroit, l'homme-aigle préférait les hauteurs où se situait sa tribu qui lui permettaient de voler si haut dans le ciel.

Tsutomu arriva enfin à un endroit plus espacé, un lieu où il pouvait accéder au ciel. "Parfait, je vais enfin pouvoir vo..." Quelqu'un le cloua au sol avant même qu'il ne fit émerger ses ailes. Un homme-corbeau qui semblait plus agé que lui. "Tiens un homme-aigle de Shiratorizawa, fit Takinoue, un sourire victorieux se formant sur ses lèvres, c'est Sawamura va être content."

Tsutomu ne put se libérer de l'emprise de cet homme-corbeau qui le ligota rapidement et le mit sur son épaule sans ménagement. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait lui arriver mais ses pensées allèrent vers Hayato. Il regrettait de ne pas lui avoir dit ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour lui avant de partir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili, voilou pour ce chapitre. La suite bientôt et n'hésitez pas pour les requêtes. :)


	16. Réunion entre chefs de tribu

Tribu de Karasuno, secteur de la compagnie de protection, atelier de récupération:

Takeda avait facilement pris ses marques à l'atelier de récupération. Nishinoya-kun et Azumane-kun l'avaient bien accueillis et il fut touché par la grande curiosité du petit homme-corbeau brun, lui demandant mille et une choses sur le monde qui était le sien.

Il lui avait aussi promis de l'aider pour sa mini centrale électrique. Le professeur s'affairait donc à mélanger les feuilles de plantes compatibles pour le remède à administrer aux personnes malades de la tribu de Nekoma et de Fukurodani.

Il les posa donc sur l'établi, les mêla un peu puis les suspendit près de la forge afin qu'elles sèchent plus facilement. Yamaguchi l'assistait dans cette tâche et préparait en même temps un cataplasme pour soulager les douleurs musculaires de Shimada-san. Il prit donc quelques fleurs qu'il écrasait à l'aide d'un mortier et d'un pilon. Tadashi créea ensuite une pate verdâtre qu'il recouvrit d'une feuille. "Voilà, j'ai terminé. Merci, Takeda-san.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit l'enseignant en surveillant les feuilles qui étaient en train de sécher, il faut s'entraider dans la vie."

Yamaguchi lui sourit avant de saluer Nishinoya et Asahi pour ensuite aller à la tannerie où Shimada-san travaillait. Tadashi fut surpris d'ailleurs de voir Tsukki et Hinata en chemin mais comme les deux semblaient en grande conversation avec Sawamura-san et les deux autres chefs de tribu, il préféra les laisser. Il pouvait très bien parler à Tsukki plus tard.

"Donc un homme-aigle de Shiratorizawa a essayé de te tuer, fit Sawamura à l'adresse de Tsukishima, cela doit être celui que Takinoue a capturé." Il demanda ensuite à Oikawa et Kuroo : "Que doit-on faire à votre avis?

\- La guilde de Shiratorizawa est dans les hauteurs donc inaccessible sauf pour vous, les hommes-corbeaux, expliqua Oikawa, moi-même j'ai dû parler à Ushiwaka à la frontière la dernière fois que je l'ai vu et il ne vaut mieux pas les attaquer de front.

\- Je préfère éviter toute bataille inutile, fit le chef de la tribu de Karasuno, il faut faire en sorte d'éviter que cela débouche sur une guerre tribale.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Sawamura, renchérit Kuroo en posant doucement une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci, nous avons déjà assez souffert.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas aller chercher Kenma?, demanda innocemment Shouyou. Kuroo-san lui avait parlé de l'enlèvement de son ami.

Tous se regardèrent le roux. "Chibi-chan a raison, répondit Kuroo, Nohebi est une petite tribu donc il n'y aura pas beaucoup de subalternes. Je ne pouvais pas y aller seul mais avec vous tous, on peut y arriver et j'aimerai savoir ce que trame Daishou.

\- Je suis d'accord, dit Tooru, si nous arrivons à nous allier avec Nohebi, Daichi sentit la main de Tetsurou se crisper sur son épaule, Shiratorizawa perdra sa seule tribu alliée.

\- L'homme-aigle que Takinoue a capturé n'a malheureusement rien voulu nous dire, soupira Daichi, à part de nous insulter de traître à notre nature. Il a l'air de mépriser les êtres du jour, lui aussi.

\- Que veux-tu?, dit l'homme-loup en haussant nonchalamment les épaules, il ne sait pas ce qu'il ra..." Il s'arrêta en sentant des yeux verts qui le poignardaient par derrière. Oups.

\- En tous cas, nous avons maintenant un plan, déclara Sawamura, on ira à la tribu de Nohebi demain. Hinata, tu restes ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre. C'est ta punition pour être parti pour l'autre monde sans prévenir."

Le petit roux fit la moue. "Shouyou m'a sauvé la vie, ses prunelles ambrées se tournèrent vers Kei, donc cela a été une bonne chose qu'il soit venu là-bas. S'il n'avait pas été là, l'homme-aigle m'aurait tué.

\- Bon, je peux passer l'éponge pour cette fois, Shouyou sautilla, par contre va voir Natsu. Elle se faisait du mourron pour son grand frère, tu sais?"

Le roux se rembrunit. Sawamura-san avait raison. Il n'avait pas été là pour sa petite soeur, ces derniers temps. Shouyou sentit la main de Kei prendre la sienne. "Allons la voir, Shouyou." Celui-ci hocha la tête en souriant. "Tu es bien sévère avec Chibi-chan, remarqua Tooru qui les regardait partir.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il prenne de risques inutiles, fit Daichi en caressant la main tremblante de Kuroo sur son épaule, il a une soeur sur qui veiller et même si beaucoup de monde pense le contraire, Hinata est précieux pour notre tribu." Il illumine le coeur de tous.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, il prit la main de Iwaizumi en baillant, bon, Iwa-chan et moi allons nous reposer. Inutile de me dire où se trouve la caverne réservée aux invités, je m'en souviens.

\- D'accord."

Oikawa et Iwaizumi partirent donc dans les tunnels pendant que Daichi se tourna vers Tetsurou. "J'ai l'impression que l'idée de s'allier avec la tribu de Nohebi ne t'enchante guère."

L'homme-chat réprima un soupir. Le simple fait d'évoquer Daishou le mettait en rogne, il préféra donc se focaliser sur cette main si tendre qui caressait la sienne. Cela le faisait ronronner intérieurement. "Disons que Daishou et moi avons quelques différends." L'homme-serpent n'arrêtait pas de les narguer, sa tribu et lui et cherchait souvent à les provoquer.

Daichi le rassura cependant : "Il doit bien y avoir une raison au fait qu'il ait enlevé ton ami, il retira sa main à regret, mais je sais que si quelqu'un aurait enlevé Suga ou Asahi, j'aurais certainement réagi de la même façon."

Tetsurou retira à regret sa main de l'épaule de l'homme-corbeau. C'était étrange de voir avec quelle facilité Sawamura arrivait à l'apaiser.

Sawamura l'attirait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le pensait. Daichi eut un petit sursaut lorsqu'il sentit la joue de Kuroo frotter la sienne : "Tu me plais vraiment...Daichi." Ce dernier voulut le repousser mais les ronronnements sourds qu'il entendit lui faisait un drôle d'effet. D'où lui venait cette subite envie de le caresser et de le caliner? "Euh, Sawamura?"

Daichi et Tetsurou se retournèrent pour voir Ennoshita. "Oui, qu'y a-t-il, Ennoshita?, lui demanda-t-il après que l'homme-chat se soit légèrement écarté.

\- Le vieux Ukai souhaite te voir avec le chef de la tribu de Nekoma. Il dit que c'est urgent."

Sawamura et Kuroo se regardèrent. Comment savait-il que l'homme-chat était là?

Tribu de Karasuno, secteur du village, caverne de Keishin Ukai :

Ittetsu avait fini de préparer le breuvage permettant la guérison des maladies, il avait fini de faire sécher les feuilles dont il avait besoin puis fait bouillir de l'eau chez Ukai-kun pour préparer l'infusion. Le professeur en avait aussi profité pour ranger un peu la caverne de l'homme-corbeau qui était en désordre. "Je voyage plus que je ne reste chez moi, lui avait expliqué l'homme-corbeau, je gère les patrouilles extérieures."

Cela expliquait donc pourquoi il avait réussi à le trouver facilement. Ukai-kun lui avait dit que les hommes-corbeaux avaient un odorat très developpé, leur permettant de savoir exactement d'où provenait une odeur précise. En tous cas, Takeda se plaisait dans cet endroit, même s'il savait que les habitants avaient aussi leurs problèmes avec les guerres tribales ou bien simplement les petites tensions territoriales.

Pourtant, il ne les avait jamais vu se plaindre. "Tout le monde pense que cela sera moins pire que la guerre tribale entre celle de Nekoma et la notre." Ittetsu avait vu l'expression de tristesse lorsque Keishin en avait parlé. L'homme-corbeau avait trouvé cette guerre qui n'était simplement que l'aboutissement d'une rivalité absurde, surtout qu'il avait un ami chez les hommes-chats qui avait le même point de vue que lui.

"Naoi et moi avons fait en sorte de limiter les dégâts en protégeant les enfants et les ainés." Le professeur voulut à ce moment-là soutenir cet homme-corbeau si valeureux malgré son coté bourru. Peut-être qu'un jour lui montrerait-il un peu son monde hors crépuscule, il allait sans dire. Le professeur savait que Keishin était attiré par lui. C'était réciproque mais il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer.

Keishin rentra dans sa demeure pour voir Takeda en train de préparer les infusions. Il avait appris à connaitre l'être du jour et appréciait grandement sa générosité et sa bonne volonté, de plus même si cela ne se voyait pas physiquement, l'homme-corbeau savait que le professeur était plus agé que lui vu la maturité dont il faisait preuve face à la situation. Takeda savait aussi le tempérer dans ses agissements parfois un peu brusques et, étrangement, cela lui plaisait.

Par contre, il choisit la manière directe pour le séduire. L'homme-corbeau en profita que celui-ci fut assez concentré pour le prendre par la taille. Takeda fut désarçonné. "Ah! Euh, Ukai-kun, je ne savais pas que tu étais arrivé...

\- Mon grand-père m'a lâché la grappe, fit Keishin en posant la tête sur l'épaule du plus petit, donc j'en ai profité pour partir te voir...Mmm, je suis bien comme ça."

Ittetsu se calma, un sourire aux lèvres, caressant les cheveux blonds de l'homme-corbeau. Le grand-père de Ukai-kun l'avait tout de suite adopté dès qu'il avait su qu'il était le descendant du scientifique responsable des brêches. Le vieil homme- corbeau lui avait confié qu'il aimerait davantage que les deux mondes puissent s'apprendre l'un de l'autre et même s'il avait une vision très réaliste concernant la mentalité humaine, il ne généralisait pas.

Au contraire, Ukai-san faisait preuve d'une grande ouverture d'esprit. "Je te confie aussi mon bon-à-rien de petit-fils, lui avait-il dit, il n'arrête pas de m'assaillir de questions sur l'autre monde et je sais que tu pourras lui montrer tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir."

Takeda fut heureux d'avoir été accepté par l'ancien chef de tribu. Il jeta un oeil à l'infusion qui était en ebullition dans la marmite et prit une louche située au-dessus de la broche, accrochée à un fil de fer servant de suspension aux ustensiles, l'étreinte de Keishin, ne le gênant pas. Ittetsu lui demanda cependant : "Ukai-kun, est-ce que tu peux me passer un ou deux bocaux en verre, s'il te plait."

Keishin rompit l'étreinte à contrecoeur et partit chercher ce dont le brun avait besoin. Il revint avec deux grands bocaux."Merci, cela fera l'affaire."

L'homme-corbeau le regarda verser le contenu à l'aide de la louche. "Donc avec ça, les personnes malades pourront guérir.

\- Vu les symptomes décrits par Kuroo-san, ils doivent souffrir de ce que nous appelons chez nous une bronchite. Avec cette infusion, la fièvre va baisser et cela va désencombrer les bronches. Ils pourront ainsi mieux respirer."

Il ferma les bocaux remplis. "J'ai terminé. Il suffira de les réchauffer et de leur donner.

\- Merci, Takeda, fit Keishin en lui embrassant le front, je vais attendre qu'ils refroidissent pour les passer au vieux Nekomata." Le blond lui murmura ensuite à l'oreille : "Il va falloir que je te donne une récompense."

Ittetsu rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. "Euuuh, c-ce n'est p-pas la peine, tu sais?"

Keishin s'apprêta à l'embrasser quand la voix de Takinoue retentit : "Ukai, je suis là pour faire un rapport sur la patrouille."

L'homme-corbeau grogna. "Bon, cela sera pour la prochaine fois." Ittetsu lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux avant de le laisser partir. Il pensait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour lui exprimer ses sentiments, cela se faisait naturellement.


	17. Des chats et des serpents

Tribu de Nohebi, secteur de la compagnie de protection, géôle :

Kenma se sentait perdu. Il pensait que Daishou allait le torturer, voire pire au vu de son attitude...Non à la place, il se trouvait certes emprisonné mais dans les bras de celui qui l'avait capturé. L'homme-serpent lui caressait doucement les cheveux en humant son parfum.

L'homme-chat avait l'impression que Daishou faisait ça pour se maintenir éveillé au vu de ses paupières tombantes. Il sentit le chat en lui ronronner lorsque son ventre se mit à gargouiller. "Ah, j'oubliais que vous, les hommes-chats, vous avez tendance à manger plus que nous. Heureusement que j'y ai pensé." Kenma sentit les bras se retirer et vit Daishou se retouner pour lui offrir une petite écuelle remplie de viande.

Comme l'endroit où ils se trouvaient était frais, il n'y eut aucune décomposition. "Tiens, c'est de la musaraigne des glaces, Kenma commença à plonger ses mains griffues dans le récipient et de devorer la chair présente dedans, je sais que ce n'est pas beaucoup mais il fait trop froid pour chasser."

L'homme-chat s'interrompit. "Vous ne supportez pas les basses températures?"

Daishou eut un air triste : "Tu as bien vu les autres hommes-serpents pendant que tu as essayé de t'échapper. Ils dorment tous d'un sommeil comateux et ils n'ont pas le choix. S'ils restent éveillés, c'est l'hypothermie assurée."

Kenma ne comprenait pas : "Pourtant toi, tu...

-...Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis le chef de Nohebi, Kozume, déclara fièrement Daishou en passant la langue sur ses lèvres étirées en un mince sourire, on choisit toujours l'homme ou la femme-serpent le plus résistant comme chef."

L'homme-chat posa l'écuelle vide à terre en se léchant les doigts sous l'oeil un peu trop pénétrant de Daishou qui observait ses gestes avec un grand intéret. "Daishou, déclara-t-il après avoir finir de se nettoyer les mains, je voudrai savoir une chose : si vous, les hommes-serpents ne supportez pas le froid, pourquoi êtes-vous ici?"

Suguru eut un sourire énigmatique. Nous y voilà. "J'ignore si tu vas me croire mais je vais te raconter l'histoire d'une guerre très ancienne..."

Tribu de Karasuno, secteur du village, caverne de Ukai-san :

Dire que Kuroo et Sawamura étaient surpris reléverait de l'euphémisme. Ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à voir leurs prédecesseurs respectifs assis autour d'une table, en train de discuter autour d'une assiette de brochettes de lapin-loup grillées. "Ah vous voilà, tous les deux, fit le vieux Ukai, asseyez vous donc.

\- Nekomata-san?, s'enquit Kuroo en s'asseyant, mais que faites-vous ici?

\- Taketora-kun m'a dit que tu étais parti enquêter sur la disparition de Kenma-kun à Karasuno et comme je me doutais que Nohebi devait être derrière tout ça, je me suis dis qu'il était préférable de vous voir pour vous parler de quelque chose d'important et puis cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ce vieil Ikkei. C'est moi ou tu es plus décrépi, vieille branche?

\- Parle pour toi, vieux matou."

Daichi et Tetsurou sourirent en les regardant rire de bon coeur. C'est grâce à ces amitiés cordiales que la paix pouvait durer. "Plus sérieusement, poursuivit Nekomata, ce que je vais vous dire me remplit de honte, ce qui s'était passé à l'époque fut tellement affligeant que les anciens chefs de la tribu de Nekoma a préféré rayer ça de son histoire."

Les deux chefs de tribu attendirent que le vieil homme-chat continue : "Comme vous le savez, la tribu de Nekoma avait la folie des grandeurs, elle souhaitait envahir davantage de territoires juste pour prouver sa suprématie."

Daichi hocha la tête. Ushijima partageait les mêmes ambitions pour la tribu de Shiratorizawa et cela l'effrayait. Il sentit la main de Tetsurou se poser tendrement sur la sienne pour le rassurer. Cela se voyait à ce point qu'il était aussi tendu?

" Il y avait une petite tribu qui le gênait au niveau de ses frontières, poursuivit Nekomata, une tribu située dans une petite zone neutre entre Nekoma et Fukurodani, il s'agit de la tribu de Nohebi. Les hommes-serpents vivaient alors paisiblement, ne dérangeant aucune autre tribu. Ils pouvaient très bien subsister à leurs besoins sans chasser les lapin-loups aux alentours et préféraient se terrer dans les profondeurs." Il mit un court moment avant de continuer en déclarant amèrement : " Malheureusement, la tribu de Nekoma les a chassés de leur territoire, les condamnant à s'exiler dans la région du glacier. Comme les basses températures sont dangereuses pour les hommes-serpents, inutile de dire que cela signifie une condamnation à mort."

Daichi et Tetsurou le regardaient, interdits. Le chef de la tribu de Nekoma ne voulait pas y croire et pourtant, en voyant celui qui fut considéré comme le doyen de sa tribu verser des larmes amères d'une honte enfouie, il sut que c'était vrai. "Si tu vas voir le chef de la tribu de Nohebi, Tetsurou-kun, lui demanda Nekomata d'une voix chevrotante, écoute au moins ce qu'il a à dire.

\- Oui, Nekomata-san. Je le ferai."

L'homme-chat se leva ensuite et partit précipitamment de la cabane, suivi de Sawamura, laissant les deux anciens chefs tranquilles. Ukai tendit un tissu à son ami qui s'essuya les larmes avec. "Merci, Ikkei. J'avoue que d'avoir dit ça à Tetsurou-kun m'a fait du bien.

\- Oui, renchérit le vieil homme-corbeau, peut-être qu'ainsi les rancoeurs s'évanouiront."

Daichi avait amené Tetsurou dans sa caverne, ce dernier étant encore sous le choc malgré un semblant de nonchalance dans son attitude. L'homme-chat était assis sur son lit, fixant ses mains tremblantes. Il avait supporté la haine entre chats et corbeaux mais là ce qu'avait fait sa tribu...Pas étonnant que Daishou leur en voulait. Il vit les mains de Daichi prendre doucement les siennes. "Tu n'es pas responsable, Tetsurou."

Tetsurou sourit à l'annonce de son prénom, un sourire triste rempli d'amertume. "Je le sais, Daichi, fit l'homme-chat en le regardant dans les yeux, mais c'est dur à avaler."

L'homme-corbeau lâcha ses mains et se leva pour lui caresser doucement les joues. Tetsurou le vit se rapprocher de lui avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Tendrement, sans brusquer. Daichi entendit les ronronnements se faire plus pronocés, cela lui donnait de plus en plus envie de... Sans crier gare, il bascula l'homme-chat dans le lit avant d'approfondir le baiser, immisçant sa langue entre ses lèvres, se mettant tout contre lui. Tetsurou gémit en répondant fièvreusement à cette caresse buccale.

L'homme-chat ronronna davantage lorsque Daichi rompit le baiser. Il soupira de plaisir quand il sentit les mains de l'homme-corbeau s'aventurer sous les pans de son kimono rouge, caressant lentement le torse, dessinant les muscles, Daichi en savourait les contours définis à la fois du toucher et du regard quand la voix de Nishinoya les interrompit. "Daichi-san, on a besoin de toi pour le rapport sur l'inventaire."

Le chef de la tribu de Karasuno se retira à contrecoeur. "Je dois y aller."

Tetsurou hocha la tête avant de le laisser quitter la caverne. Il savait que l'homme-corbeau avait fait ça sous le coup de l'émotion mais l'homme-chat ne le regrettait pas. Cela renforçait son envie d'être avec lui. Après tout, Daichi avait réagi à ses ronronnements, ce qui était bon signe.

Tribu de Nohebi, secteur de la compagnie de protection, géôle :

"Voilà, tu sais tout."

Kenma le regarda sans mot dire. Daishou n'avait pas l'air de lui mentir donc ce qui s'était passé avec sa tribu était vrai. De toute manière, en dehors de la compagnie de protection, beaucoup avait encore cette volonté de hiérarchiser les choses, certains hommes-chats se croyaient supérieurs à d'autres plus démunis. Il n'aimait pas ça. "Si Kuro vient te voir, ce qui risque d'être plus que probable, déclara l'homme-chat, j'intercèderai en ta faveur car je pense que ce que tu souhaites, ce n'est pas la guerre mais récupérer vos terres, n'est-ce pas?"

Suguru fut extrêmement touché que ce chaton le comprenne, non, ce n'était pas un chaton mais un homme-chat très ouvert d'esprit. Il le prit dans ses bras à la grande surprise de ce dernier. Enfin, il y avait une chance pour que sa tribu eut de meilleures conditions de vie. "Merci Kenma, chuchota-t-il en l'étreignant davantage.

Kenma se laissa faire, ressentant l'immense soulagement de l'homme-serpent. Il ronronna malgré lui. Suguru entendit ces petits bruits apaisants et se mit à lui caresser tendrement le dos. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça mais les sons que produisait l'homme-chat le rendait plus affectueux envers lui.


	18. L'effritement de la carapace d'ignorance

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Wakatoshi cohabitait avec Tendou. Il s'était familiarisé avec le monde des humains, s'étonnant de leurs prouesses en terme d'invention. L'homme-aigle pouvait citer cet étrange appareil permettant à ceux-ci de voler haut dans les airs pour rejoindre des terres lointaines ou bien ces chevaux mécaniques qui avaient la même fonction. Au début, il avait pris peur, pensant que ces machines étaient en train de les dévorer mais Tendou lui avait expliqué la situation avec patience et tendresse, sans le juger.

Lui qui pensait ces êtres fiers et arrogants, il se dit maintenant qu'il avait généralisé bien des choses. Wakatoshi se trouvait dans la chambre de son hôte, en train de feuilleter un magazine montrant des histoires imagées, des "mangas" lui avait expliqué Satori. Cependant, il préférait lire les annonces publicitaires, vantant les qualités de tel ou tel produit, ce qui était pour lui une véritable mine de savoir concernant leur utilité.

Satori mettait bien du temps à prendre son bain, c'était bizarre. Ce dernier était revenu de son lieu de travail (qu'il nommait lycée) et l'avait prévenu d'emblée qu'il allait prendre un bain. Ses paupières lui avaient semblées plus tombantes qu'à l'accoutumée et son sourire avait sonné faux. Un bruit retentit contre la fenêtre. Wakatoshi se leva puis regarda à travers la vitre le paysage aux teintes orangées provenant du ciel crépusculaire.

Il vit Reon voler vers lui lorsqu'il ouvrit la fenêtre. L'homme-aigle le regardait avec inquiétude : "Ushijima, ça va? Les humains ne te séquestrent pas chez eux, au moins?

\- Non, il m'a sauvé la vie, lui expliqua Wakatoshi, Oikawa m'a attaqué pour défendre un humain et Tendou, celui qui m'héberge, m'a trouvé et m'a soigné." Le chef de la tribu de Shiratorizawa eut un petit sourire. "Je lui suis redevable pour bien des choses."

Oohira fut soulagé. Il avait l'impression que son chef était en train de changer, dans le bon sens. Peut-être allait-il même abandonner son projet insensé. Néanmoins, il fallait qu'il revienne : "Quand est-ce que tu vas revenir?, lui demanda le second.

Wakatoshi se rembrunit soudainement. Il ne voulait pas laisser Tendou seul mais l'homme-aigle était aussi le chef d'une tribu et il ne voulait pas faillir à ses responsabilités. "Bientôt", répondit-il simplement.

Reon vit une once de tristesse passer sur son visage. Apparemment, ce Tendou lui avait fait une forte impression. "Je voulais aussi te prévenir que Goshiki avait disparu mais Yamagata est parti à sa recherche donc ne t'en fais pas ."

Wakatoshi hocha la tête amèrement. C'était de sa faute si Goshiki se retrouvait dans cette situation et il s'en voulait. L'homme-aigle avait l'impression que Reon ne lui disait pas tout mais il verrait bien ça une fois de retour à la compagnie de protection de sa tribu. "Je vais te laisser, termina Reon, je pars chasser un peu avant de retourner dans notre monde."

Son chef opina de la tête avant de le laisser s'envoler tandis qu'il ferma la fenêtre. Tendou n'était toujours pas revenu. Que se passe-t-il?

Satori se reposait dans la baignoire, affaibli par la douleur, sa respiration devenant de moins en moins erratique. L'eau refroissait mais il n'en eut cure. Il était là, allongé dans l'eau, à admirer avec lassitude la cicatrice rosâtre qui lui barrait le poignet, symbole d'un appel à l'aide, d'un trop plein de désespoir qui l'avait envahi ce jour-là, ce sentiment triste et mélancolique qui s'était insidieusement développé dans son coeur au fur et à mesure des rejets quotidiens puis de l'indifférence.

Ses parents l'avaient amené à l'hopital lorsqu'il l'avait découvert et n'avaient trouvé rien de mieux que de le sermonner, ce qui avait été très très stupide. Tendou avait eu l'idée de faire une deuxième tentative quand il vit Wakatoshi à travers sa fenêtre, un être irréel qu'il s'était ensuite mis à admirer.

Le jour où il l'avait croisé, blessé, dans une ruelle près de chez lui, avait été un jour de chance mais il ne voulait pas se servir de l'homme-aigle comme une échappatoire. Non, au fond, le fait de l'avoir rencontré lui avait donné une nouvelle perpective. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur un Wakatoshi inquiet. "Tendou, ça v...?" Son regard s'arrêta sur les cotes de Satori.

Non seulement, celles-ci étaient proéminentes, signe que le jeune homme mangeait peu mais elles étaient couvertes de bleus. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?, lui demanda-t-il totalement désemparé face à de telles blessures.

\- Des choses qui risqueraient de te donner raison au sujet des humains, répondit Satori en se levant tant bien que mal. Il avait beau frictionner ses ecchymoses à la pommade, c'était quand même douloureux.

Satori fut cependant surpris lorsque Wakatoshi le prit doucement par les aisselles pour le faire sortir de la baignoire avant de le sécher lentement à l'aide d'une serviette afin de ne pas raviver la douleur.

L'homme-aigle le porta ensuite comme une mariée jusque dans la chambre où il le posa délicatement sur le lit après avoir soulever le duvet d'une main. Satori fut confus de cette attitude, surtout que Wakatoshi se déshabillait à son tour pour le rejoindre, aussi nu que lui.

Satori le trouvait vraiment splendide mais cela n'expliquait pas..."Wakatoshi-kun que fais...?" L'homme-aigle commença à effleurer les bleus de ses mains, les caressant tendrement, il lui prit ensuite le poignet pour poser un doux baiser sur la cicatrice avant de l'étreindre, le serrant ainsi tout contre lui pour le réconforter, le rassurer.

Wakatoshi attendrait que Satori se confie à lui. Là, il voulait lui exprimer son affection, lui dire par le biais de son corps qu'il était là pour lui. Tendou se détendit, apaisé par la large main qui lui caressait le dos. Il se sentait bien auprès de cet être d'un autre monde, il ne voulait pas le quitter, cependant, tout ce qu'il souhaitait en ce moment, c'était de profiter de cet instant où il se sentait si chéri. "Merci, Wakatoshi-kun, murmura-t-il avec gratitude avant de s'endormir doucement dans ses bras, bercé par les battements de coeur de l'homme-aigle.

Territoire de Karasuno, non loin du secteur du village :

Hayato Yamagata avançait tant bien que mal dans les méandres des grottes et des tunnels. Comme les hommes-aigles vivaient dans des grottes situées en altitude, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi bas, provoquant ainsi des petits maux de tête. Hayato avait suivi l'odeur de Goshiki pour le retrouver et apparemment, la tribu des hommes-corbeaux lui avaut mis la main dessus. Il aurait pu retourner à Shiratorizawa faire son rapport à Oohira-san mais il préférait faire profil bas et voir directement ça avec le chef de la tribu de Karasuno avec l'espoir que Tsutomu ne fut pas maltraité.

C'était l'un des hommes-aigles les plus jeunes de la compagnie de protection et, comme avec tous les cadets, Yamagata l'avait pris sous son aile et veillé sur lui. Son coté téméraire et déterminé l'attendrissait par contre, Tsutomu était quelqu'un d'influençable, cherchant davantage l'attention.

Sa haine contre les humains qu'il connaissait à peine était dû à l'aura charismatique de leur chef Ushijima et même si Hayato s'évertuait à le faire dépâtir de cette répugnance venant simplement d'une peur de l'inconnu, Tsutomu restait toujours dans ses positions. Il se demandait comment faire pour l'amener à avoir une perspective plus large cela dit, cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer et de tout faire pour qu'il soit heureux.

Tribu de Karasuno, compagnie de protection, géôle :

Tsutomu enrageait dans sa cellule. Certes, les hommes-corbeaux étaient corrects, ils lui donnaient une portion de lapin-loup assez copieuse pour le nourrir. Cependant, quand leur chef lui avait commencé à poser des questions sur les agissements de sa tribu, il s'était tu.

Plutôt mourir que de trahir Ushijima surtout avec des traitres comme eux, qui se mêlaient à ces humains si inférieurs. Il en avait croisé quelques uns dans l'autre monde et il les avait trouvé pathétiques. Goshiki en était encore à réfléchir sur son plan d'évasion lorsque le rideau se souleva. L'bomme-aigle reconnut le petit homme-corbeau roux qui lui avait causé tant de tracas. "Tu es venu te venger de ce que j'ai fait à ton humain?, répliqua-t-il en le défiant du regard.

Shouyou s'accroupit en face de lui en le détaillant avec curiosité. Mis à part son aversion envers les humains, cet homme-aigle lui semblait sympathique. Il était parti le voir en laissant Kei avec Natsu car il avait besoin de savoir..."Pourquoi détestes-tu les êtres du jour à ce point?"

Etres du...Ah oui, c'était comme ça que les hommes-corbeaux nommaient ces êtres si médiocres.

"Parce qu'ils sont inférieurs. Déjà, ajouta Tsutomu d'un ton plus qu'hautain, ils ne savent pas voler.

\- Comme les hommes-loups, les hommes-chats ou bien moi-même il n'y a pas si longtemps.

\- Mais les hommes-loups peuvent provoquer des blessures mortelles, les hommes-chats peuvent voir dans l'obscurité et vous, les hommes-corbeaux, vos attaquent sont rapides et précises, pas les humains.

\- Juste parce qu'ils n'ont pas les mêmes attributs que nous ne veulent pas dire qu'ils sont inférieurs, argumenta Shouyou, cela me rappelle les hommes-chats et les miens durant la guerre, ils disaient ce genre de choses et puis, il n'y a pas qu'attaquer dans la sais, j'ai pas mal voyagé chez les êtres du jour er je peux te dire que tout ce que tu as dit à leur sujet, eh bien, ils ont fait en sorte de...s'adapter comme dirait Ukai-san. Il y en a qui pensent comme toi et d'autres qui sont gentils. Je peux pas bien t'expliquer tout en détail mais moi, j'aime un être du jour et je pense qu'il est mille fois plus supérieur que toi car il accepte les choses qui ne sont pas dans sa manière de penser."

Il se leva en déclarant : "Notre chef veut que tu viennes manger avec nous, ce soir. Il y aura des êtres du jour aussi et j'espère que tu feras connaissance avec eux."

Goshiki le regarda partir, étrangement confus fâce à ce discours, Ce petit homme-corbeau insinuerait-il qu'il serait étroit d'esprit? Il se souvint des mots de Hayato. "Cela serait bien que tu aies une perspective plus grandes des choses. Tout le monde est différent même si on est regroupé pat tribu et il en est de même pour les humains, je pense."

L'homme-aigle avait certainement raison. Tsutomu fit alors une chose qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude de faire.

Il pensa.


	19. Avant de partir pour la tribu de Nohebi, partie 1

Tribu de Karasuno, secteur du village, caverne de Shimada-san :

Makoto retint un gémissement de douleur lorsque Tadashi posa le cataplasme sur la plaie. "Je suis désolé, s'excusa le jeune homme, cela va bientôt se calmer." L'homme-corbeau opina de la tête, assis sur sa chaise. Il avait toujours cette impression que la rencontre avec cet être du jour était une réponse à ses souhaits.

Certes, il aidait la tribu en travaillait dans la tannerie dont le cuir servait aussi bien aux hommes-corbeaux lors des temps rudes qu'aux autres tribus qui en avaient besoin, Hinata était un bon apprenti et maintenant, le roux n'avait plus besoin de lui pour chasser dans l'autre monde, Takinoue venait le voir de temps en temps entre deux patrouilles, cependant, il lui avait manqué quelque chose.

Lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur ce jeune être du jour égaré qui avait été à deux doigts de finir dans la couche du Grand Roi, Makoto était tombé sous son charme et en voyant Tadashi mettre autant de bonne volonté pour l'aider, lui ainsi que les autres hommes-corbeaux de sa tribu, il en était devenu de plus en plus amoureux.

Bien sûr, il savait que l'être du jour n'était qu'un adolescent, plus jeune que lui de quelques années et surtout qu'il venait d'un autre monde où il avait sa propre vie, pourtant, il aimerait l'avoir près de lui. Tadashi finit de faire le bandage de fortune. Avec ça, Shimada-san aurait moins mal, une main lui caressa doucement les cheveux, il leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Makoto qui le regardait avec tendresse.

Il se souvint du temps où il ne faisait que suivre l'ombre de Tsukki, se servant de lui comme faire valoir ou comme protection. Combien de fois s'était-il traité de lâche? Pourtant, il savait que Tsukki ne lui en avait jamais voulu, son ami avait eu d'autres problèmes à gérer aussi, en tous cas, depuis qu'il était venu dans ce monde, depuis qu'il avait connu Makoto-san, Tadashi s'était senti utile, il n'avait plus l'impression de suivre une ombre, non, il brillait par lui-même.

Certes, l'homme-corbeau l'attirait et il se demandait comment aborder la question avec lui vu qu'il était un adulte. Il aimait l'affection qu'il ressentait à travers la caresse sur ses cheveux, il sourit puis se leva une fois que l'homme-corbeau eut retiré sa main. "Je ressens moins la douleur, déclara Makoto, merci Tadashi.

\- C- ce n'est rien, Shimada-san, bafouilla Tadashi en rougissant légèrement, j-je euuh, c-c'est normal que je t'aide. Vous, les hommes-corbeaux, avez été si gentil avec moi qui ne suis pas de votre monde. "

Makoto lui prit la main pour l'amener à lui puis attira son visage vers le sien en lui murmurant : " Appelle-moi Makoto, Tadashi.", avant de prendre ses lèvres, souriant lorsqu'il ressentit la maladresse dont Tadashi faisait preuve en répondant au baiser. Ce dernier fut d'abord surpris avant de se laisser faire. C'était son premier baiser et il trouvait celui-ci fort délectable. C'était doux et chaud mais il commença à manquer d'air.

Makoto le rompit donc. Il aurait pu s'excuser mais il en avait eu très en vie, non, l'homme-corbeau avait décidé d'assumer ses sentiments. "Tu me plais beaucoup, Tadashi, lui déclara-t-il, je sais que cela fait pervers venant d'un homme plus âgé mais je ressens des sentiments pour toi et..." Tadashi lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres avant de lui dire : "Tu n'es pas pervers, il fuit un moment les yeux gris avant de regarder de nouveau, je t'aime Makoto-san et même si je retourne dans mon monde, je ferai en sorte de revenir te revoir autant de fois que nécessaire."

L'homme-corbeau eut un sourire triste, il aurait aimé que Tadashi reste ici, cependant : "Tes parents doivent t'attendre là-bas et il n'y a rien de plus important qu'une famille, fit-il en lui caressant la joue, je n'ai pas envie de les priver de leur enfant."

Yamaguchi se rembrunit. Makoto-san avait perdu ses parents pendant la guerre tribale donc cela lui tenait énormement à coeur. Il devait bien y avoir une solution...Ça y est! Certes, il ne pouvait pas leur divulger la vérité sur les hommes-corbeaux mais il pouvait patienter : "Dès que j'aurai terminé ce qu'on appelle dans mon monde le lycée, soit dans deux ans, je pourrai davantage te voir, Makoto-san."

Makoto lui prit la main. Il fut vraiment heureux d'avoir rencontré ce garçon, cela dit, si la blessure présente dans sa jambe guérissait un peu, cela serait lui qui le verrait. Il ne dit rien cependant mais gardait cet objectif en mémoire.

Tribu de Karasuno, secteur de la compagnie de protection :

Toute la compagnie de protection s'était réunie à l'entrée des grottes, non loin du précipice d'ouverture, autour d'un bon feu où Asahi, Kiyoko et Ennoshita étaient occupés à faire griller des brochettes de lapins-loups pour tout le monde. Yû et Tanaka écoutaient avec attention les découvertes de Shouyou dans l'autre monde qui leur expliquait les détails avec moult bruitages à la confusion de Kei et à la grande irritation de Tobio qui le reprenait à chaque erreur sous l'oeil attendri de Sugawara qui jouait en même temps aux osselets avec Natsu et Yachi.

Yamaguchi les avaient rejoints peu après tandis que Makoto partit voir Ukai, Takinoue et Takeda qui furent en plein discussion. Le vieux Ukai et Nekomata conversaient avec les trois chefs de tribu ainsi qu'Iwaizumi qui apprit ainsi bon nombre de choses sur ce monde et comprit qu'Oikawa avait hérité d'une bien lourde responsabilité.

Goshiki restait dans son coin en observant tout ce beau monde, hésitant à se mêler à eux. Les humains présents avaient l'air tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal au fond mais il ne savait pas comment les aborder.

Cela lui faisait même peur, de parler avec ces personnes venant d'un autre monde, une sensation de "bizarrerie", d'étrangeté, lui montait au coeur. Il s'assit donc au bord du précipice, admirant le ciel étoilé. Tsutomu aurait très bien s'envoler, là, tout de suite mais les hommes-corbeaux pouvaient très bien le rattraper en moins de deux. Quelqu'un s'assit à coté de lui, l'homme-aigle reconnut l'humain de grande taille qu'il avait voulu tuer. Etait-il venu le railler? Cela dit, cela serait légitime : "Si tu veux m'insulter, vas-y.

\- Je ne me rabaisserai pas à faire ça, répondit Kei, mais il y a une chose que je peux te dire, c'est que nous ne sommes pas si différents de vous."

Tsutomu lui lança un regard incrédule mais il attendit que le blond finit de dire le fond de sa pensée pour argumenter : "Nous aussi, nous faisons des guerres pour des raisons stupides la plupart du temps, le plus souvent par des hommes qui se croient supérieurs aux autres, et puis certains voient le monde de façon trop étroite, croyant qu'ils ont raison sur tout et que c'est leur point de vue qui prime ou sinon on case les gens par des classes, des types bref, on les mets dans des boites. Pour ces raisons, je détestais le monde où je vis, je le trouvais ennuyeux à en mourir pour tout te dire et en perdant mes parents, on va dire que je me suis laissé vivre."

Ce que venait lui dire cet humain lui fit mal, enfin, c'était plutôt son ego qui était blessé. Pourquoi avait-il eu cette idée au fond? Parce que c'était Ushijima qui l'avait eu. Avant d'être enrollé à la compagnie de protection. Tsutomu pensait qu'il n'était rien, juste un petit homme-aigle transparent ne savait pas se servir de ses ongles-serres.

Puis le vieux Washijou l'avait remarqué et l'avait engagé dans la compagnie peu avant de nommer Ushijima pour lui succéder. Il fut frappé par la grandeur du nouveau chef de tribu, lui vouant une admiration sans bornes, il avait voulu être comme lui et reconnaitre sa propre puissance car oui, il s'était dit à ce moment-là qu'il était fort et que c'étaient les autres qui ne valaient rien et il avait rejeté ce type de pensées sur les humains en général.

Au fond, n'avait-il pas fait ça pour combler ou plutôt cacher ses propres insécurités? Pourtant, Tsutomu avait remarqué que l'humain avait parlé de l'aversion de son propre monde au passé.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis?, lui demanda-t-il.

Kei se mit à regarder Shouyou qui se faisait empoigner la tête par Kageyama. "Le petit homme-corbeau qui m'a sauvé la vie du vol plané que tu as provoqué, il se mit à sourire, lorsque je l'ai vu s'emerveiller sur la moindre chose, le moindre détail sur des choses que n'importe quel humain aurait trouvé banal, je me suis dit que je ne profitais pas assez et que je prenais ça pour acquis puis j'ai découvert certaines valeurs avec lui, Shouyou a beau être un homme-corbeau, il ne fait pas cas si on est humain, homme-chat, homme-aigle, il accepte les différences sans juger."

L'homme-aigle hocha la tête, il l'avait remarqué lorsque le roux lui avait rendu visite tout à l'heure. Au lieu de se braquer contre lui pour le mal qu'il avait fait à l'humain qu'il aimait, il avait essayé de le comprendre. Tsutomu se souvint de ce que celui-ci lui avait dit : "Toi aussi, tu es ouvert d'esprit, il se leva, je pense que j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre." Il partit ensuite rejoindre timidement les autres qui, même s'ils semblaient un peu méfiants, l'accueillirent dans leur cercle, Nishinoya lui offrant même une brochette de lapin-loup.

Kei continua à admirer le ciel lorsque Shouyou s'assit à coté de lui. "Cela a été avec Goshiki?"

Il a même appris son nom, il m'étonnera toujours. Le blond hocha la tête avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Shouyou le regarda un moment le ciel avant de déclarer en contemplant le ciel : "Je te vois enfin sourire, je suis content." Kei lui lança un regard interrogateur : "Tu sais? Lorsque j'allais dans votre monde pour chasser, il m'arrivait de t'observer après t'avoir vu pour la première fois rentrer avec Yamaguchi. Tu avais l'air toujours triste et je me suis dit que cela serait bien de te voir sourire." Il posa sa main sur celle de Kei. "Je suis content que cela soit le cas maintenant et je suis heureux de te connaitre Kei, continua-t-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, je t'aime."

Le blond le prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant : "Moi aussi, Shouyou."

Ils savourèrent tous deux cet instant où ils avaient l'impression d'être rien que tous les deux. Ils ne pensèrent pas au moment où Kei partirait dans l'autre monde, restant focalisés sur ce doux moment.

La réunion se termina et Tooru partit avec Hajime dans la grotte des invités qui fut assez éloignée mais près de la source chaude. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas à proximité des espaces creusés réservés aux latrines. Cela dit, l'homme-loup trouvait les hommes-corbeaux très à la pointe en matière d'hygiène. Il faudrait qu'il leur demande deux ou trois conseils pour améliorer le confort de sa tribu.

Le chef de la tribu d'Aoba Jousai s'allongea sur le lit creusé dans la pierre en soupirant de bien-être. Faudrait qu'il prenne commande auprès de la tribu de Karasuno pour leur matelas de plumes. Cependant, Hajime s'assit au pied de celui-ci, l'air soucieux. "Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Iwa-chan?, lui demanda l'homme-loup en arquant un sourcil.

\- Tu vas partir voir une autre tribu, non?

\- Oui, pourquoi?"

Iwaizumi serra les poings. Il s'était habitué à ce monde, il appréciait ses habitants et surtout, il s'était beaucoup trop attaché à l'homme-loup à coté de lui. Bien sûr, Tooru pouvait très bien se débrouiller sans lui mais il ne voulait pas le quitter même s'il le fallait. "Je peux y aller avec toi? Cela sera certainement la dernière fois qu'on sera ensemble avant que je retourne..." L'homme-loup s'assit pour le renverser ensuite dans le lit et se mettre au-dessus de lui. "Hé, tu m'écoutes?

\- Oui, je t'ai entendu Hajime."

Hajime le regarda. Tooru ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom et vu ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux chocolats, il était sérieux. "Je t'ai marqué, le rassura-t-il, donc je serai toujours près de toi, dans ce monde et dans le tien. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si tu partais définitivement, non? Je sais être patient."

Il l'embrassa ensuite tendrement. Hajime répondit à son baiser en mettant les bras autour de son cou pour l'approfondir, mêlant sa langue à la sienne. Tooru poussa un soupir avant de rompre le baiser. "Je t'aime, Iwa-chan, lui murmura-t-il, c'est pourquoi je vais te laisser me manger.

\- Tu es sérieux?" Lui qui pensait l'homme-loup trop fier pour ça.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Tooru en souriant, j'ai très envie de t'offrir ma virginité. Par contre, j'essaierai de me contrôler."

Le brun en profita pour se dévêtir de son kimono bleu ciel avant d'en faire de même pour Iwa-chan. Celui-ci s'était habillé des vêtements de sa tribu pour l'occasion et cela lui allait à merveille. Il contempla ensuite son corps dénudé qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis leur première rencontre. "Tu es vraiment magnifique, Hajime."

Ce dernier s'allongea pendant que Tooru se mit à califourchon sur lui en guidant ses mains sur son corps. "Vas-y, touche-moi, lui sussura-t-il. Hajime s'éxecuta, ses doigts parcourant le torse pâle, Tooru avait du muscle mais il était élancé, et sa peau était vraiment belle, très douce au toucher. Le brun gémit de plaisir lorsqu'il frôla les tétons, ondulant des hanches, ressentant sous lui..."Eh bien, tu es bien dur, Hajime. Ça me plait." Il prit trois doigts dans sa bouche, les léchant vicieusement, les enduisant suffisamment avant de les diriger plus bas, derrière lui.

Hajime comprit le message et entreprit de le préparer pour l'acte à venir. Tooru eut une légère sensation d'inconfort qui disparut vite au fur et à mesure que les doigts d'Iwa-chan tatonnèrent en lui, atteignant son..."Mmm, je crois que c'est bon." Il se positionna ensuite : "C'est parti."

Hajime ressentit la délicieuse chaleur pressante qui descendait petit à petit, cependant, il s'inquiéta en voyant Tooru réprimer un gémissement de douleur. "Tout va bien, Hajime, fit Tooru d'un ton rassurant en reprenant son souffle.

Le brun attendit un peu, le temps de s'ajuster un peu avant de poser les mains sur le ventre de son amant pour prendre appui et bouger. Hajime se délecta de cette étroitesse qui allait et venait, admirait la beauté de Tooru quand celui-ci ondulait des hanches, un sourire sensuel aux lèvres, il était magnifique. Il le prit par les hanches pour lui donnait un coup de rein plus puissant. "Ah!

\- C'est bon?, le taquina-t-il tout en sachant que c'était le cas.

\- Le...pied, répondit Tooru en allant plus vite, son sourire s'élargissant davantage, oh! Je vais bientôt..."

Hajime le caressa en même temps qu'il s'accordait au rythme de Tooru qui accélérait de plus en plus. Lui non plus n'allait pas tenir, il sentait la pression se faire plus grandissante, plus forte au point qu'il se déversa en Tooru, il cria de douleur cependant au moment où son amant vint à son tour.

Celui-ci avait repris par inadvertance sa forme hybride et avait planté ses griffes sur son ventre. "Je suis désolé, Hajime, s'empressa de dire Tooru en se retirant doucement. Il reprit vite sa forme humaine et lécha les blessures sur le ventre de Hajime qui se refermèrent rapidement. "Ça va mieux?

\- Oui, répondit Hajime en l'amenant près de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, et toi? Pas trop mal?

\- Mes hanches me font un peu mal mais ça va, répondit Tooru en se blotissant dans ses bras, c'était génial."

Hajime lui sourit tendrement puis déclara en lui posant un doux baiser sur le front : " Je t'aime aussi, Tooru." L'homme-loup entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Tooru savait que Hajime allait repartir, il lui avait expliqué qu'il pourrait revenir l'année prochaine. Il pouvait très bien attendre.


	20. Avant de partir pour la tribu de Nohebi, partie 2

Tribu de Karasuno, secteur de la compagnie de protection :

Tout le monde était rentré dans leurs cavernes respectives après la réunion. Ainsi Daichi avait invité Tetsurou dans la sienne, préparant à l'avance son lit de fortune quand l'homme-chat l' arrêta. "Tu peux très bien dormir avec moi, Daichi, lui proposa-t-il d'un ton aguicheur, assis sur le lit, les jambes légèrement écartées. L'homme-corbeau entendit de nouveau les légers ronronnements en déglutissant. Il avait de nouveau envie de..."Tetsurou, lui demanda-t-il, pourquoi tes ronronnements me donnent des envies de..."

Il s'interrompit avant de rougir légèrement. Cela le gênait un peu de parler de ce genre de choses. Tetsurou sourit avant de lui faire signe d'approcher. Le brun s'assit automatiquement, comme hypnotisé, cependant, il trésallit agréablement lorsque l'homme-chat frotta lentement sa joue contre la sienne. "Les hommes-chats ronronnent quand ils trouvent les personnes susceptibles d'être leur partenaire, sussurra-t-il avant de lui planter un bisou sur la joue, et s'il est réceptif, cela veut dire que c'est le partenaire parfait pour eux."

Daichi eut peur d'avoir mal compris mais ces ronronnements commencèrent à lui monter à la tête. "Donc tu insinues que je suis le partenaire parfait pour toi?

\- Oui Daichi, répondit Tetsurou en s'allongeant, tu as fait ronronner le chat en moi comme personne." Il attira l'homme-corbeau contre lui. "Tu me plais à un point que tu n'imagines pas."

Daichi se mit au-dessus de lui. L'homme-chat ne le laissait pas indifférent non plus à vrai dire aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il aimait sa bonhomie, son coté légèrement désinvolte et surtout le sérieux dont il faisait preuve pour veiller sur les siens. Nul doute qu'ils se ressemblaient sur bien des points.

Bon sang, ses ronronnements rendirent son désir de plus en plus fort. Tetsurou semblait l'avoir compris et ressenti aussi, contre son bassin. L'homme-chat détacha alors son kimono rouge, dévoilant ainsi son corps athlétique. "Nous, les hommes-chats adorons les caresses, fit-il un sourire sensuel aux lèvres, donc fais-toi plaisir, poursuivit-il en s'étirant lascivement, ce qui mit davantage en valeur ses muscles, je suis tout à toi."

Le brun fut un peu surpris de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. "Je pensais que tu serais plutôt plus de genre à dominer.

\- Non, je préfère de cette façon, répondit Tetsurou en se léchant les lèvres, il ne s'agit pas d'être dominé mais plutôt de se donner, il prit le visage de Daichi entre ses deux mains et l'attira contre le sien en murmurant : "Je me donne à toi, Daichi. Entièrement.

\- Dans ce cas, poursuivit Daichi en lui souriant affectueusement, comment ne pas refuser?" Le brun s'empara ensuite des lèvres de l'homme-chat, l'embrassant tendrement, les ronronnements devenant une douce musique à ses oreilles. Il entreprit ensuite de défaire ensuite le kimono de Tetsurou ainsi que le sien pour apprécier du regard le corps de l'homme-chat. "La vue te plait?", le taquina celui-ci. Daichi hocha la tête. "Toi aussi, tu es magnifique, poursuivit Tetsurou en parcourant brièvement ses doigts sur le corps musclé de son partenaire, rien que d'imaginer l'idée d'être pris par toi..., il se lêcha lascivement les lèvres,...tu me mets en chaleur.

\- On va faire de ce désir une réalité, alors, déclara Daichi en posant les mains sur le torse de l'homme-chat qui frissonna au contact de celles-ci. Les mains de l'homme-corbeau se mirent à lors à se mouvoir sur le corps offert, éprouvant le contraste entre la dureté des muscles et la douceur de la peau, glissante de sueur avant d'effleurer légèrement les bourgeons bruns de ses doigts.

Tetsurou soupira de bien-être, les caresses de Daichi étaient plus qu'agréables, ces mains sur sa peau laissaient des trainées brûlantes, éveillant davantage ce désir en lui. Daichi poursuivit son exploration, effleurant de ses mains les cuisses fuselées puis les jambes, savourant les longs râles que Tetsurou poussait. Il vit ensuite Tetsurou mettre trois doigts dans sa propre bouche pour les enduire avant d'écarter les jambes et se préparer juste sous yeux.

Pour Daichi, ce spectacle fut d'un érotisme sans nom, il regardait les doigts qui s'ajoutaient progressivement tout en faisant des vas et vients avant de s'approcher de lui pour lapper son membre en érection. "Daichi!

\- Je n'allais pas rester inactif, fit-il en continuant de lécher de haut en bas le membre en érection.

Tetsurou se concentra sur ses doigts en tentant d'éviter de venir sous cette langue taquine, il atteignit l'endroit qu'il cherchait en poussant un petit cri avant de les retirer doucement. Daichi arrêta aussi de son coté pour voir son futur amant se mettre à quatre pattes devant lui. "Pour cette fois, on va le faire de cette manière, expliqua Tetsurou, tu m'as trop excité."

L'homme-corbeau ne comprit pas pourquoi il lui avait dit ça mais il se positionna en mettant les mains sur les hanches de son amant et le pénétra lentement, Il entendit un sifflement de douleur. "Tetsurou, tout va bien?

\- Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, répondit l'homme-chat en respirant fortement, continue."

Daichi attendit que Tetsurou se détende un peu avant de bouger. Il débuta lentement le temps que l'homme-chat eut moins mal. Celui-ci sentit la douleur se muer petit à petit en plaisir et maintenant, il se délectait des coups de rein vigoureux que lui donnait Daichi, savourant la poigne des mains calleuses sur ses hanches, un changement d'angle le fit atteindre le bon endroit. "Daichi, c'est ça, continue, juste comme ça, c'est...Anh!"

Ça y est, il ne tint plus et reprit sa forme hydride.

Daichi se perdait dans la chaleur, douce, agréable et étroite lorsqu'il vit une longue et fine queue noire virevolter devant lui. Tetsurou tourna son visage vers lui, les joues rougies, les yeux d'un beau doré, des oreilles de chat pointant vers le haut, se pourlèchant les lèvres.

Ses ronronnements se firent entendre davantage, ce qui émoustilla Daichi qui eut un sourire tendre : "Tu es vraiment adorable comme ça, fit-il en lui caressant le dos d'une main avant d'empoigner doucement la queue de chat. Tetsurou poussa alors un cri lorsque son amant augmenta la cadence tout en la caressant. Oh, je vais mourir tellement c'est bon. "Plus fort, Daichi."

Celui-ci accéda à sa requête. L'homme-chat savourant cette dureté brûlante pendant que l'homme-corbeau se noyait dans son étroitesse, ses ailes noires émergeant malgré lui, ses yeux devenant rouges écarlates, ses ongles-serres griffant légèrement la hanche de son amant pendant que l'autre continuait à effleurer cette queue si sensible. "Tetsu...rou...je vais..."

Un coup de butoir bien placé fit venir Tetsurou qui poussa un cri, croisement entre un râle et un miaulement. Daichi se déversa en lui juste après et se retira lentement ensuite. Tous deux s'écroulèrent en reprenant leur forme humaine. Le brun s'aperçut que les oreillers étaient troués, laissant sortir quelques plumes noires mais il s'en moquait. Tetsurou était allongé à coté de lui, sur le ventre et il lui souriait amoureusement. "C'était...intense, déclara l'homme-corbeau en reprenant son souffle.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, renchérit Tetsurou en se blotissant contre lui, dois-je comprendre que l'alliance de nos deux tribus a été scellée?, continua-t-il d'un ton mutin.

\- On parlerait plutôt d'union dans ce cas-là, non?, le taquina l'homme-corbeau en l'embrassant sur le nez.

Tetsurou ne put s'empêcher de rougir, car il fut pris de cours mais il fit heureux de la déclaration implicite de celui qui fut maintenant son compagnon. "Oui, fit-il en baillant, tu as raison."

Daichi le prit ensuite dans ses bras avant de les couvrir tous les deux. Demain ils partiraient pour la tribu de Nohebi et il soutiendrait Tetsurou. Il contemplait le visage maintenant paisiblement endormi de l'homme-chat. Le chef de la tribu de Karasuno sentait que tout était en train de changer pour le mieux. Il s'endormit, bercé par les doux ronronnements qu'il entendait.

Monde des humains, résidence Tendou :

Satori lisait le magazine Jump en chantonnant. Depuis que Wakatoshi l'avait consolé, il avait décidé de prendde son courage en main et de se confier à son professeur principal au lycée et celui-ci fut, à sa grande surprise, très ouvert d'esprit et l'avait soutenu auprès du proviseur. Les lycéens responsables des brimades furent exclus de l'établissement et nul doute que cela leur poserait problème pour choisir une université. Il ne resterait qu'à en parler à ses parents mais il ne pensait pas à ça pour le moment.

Wakatoshi-kun semblait pensif. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Wakatoshi-kun?"

L'homme-aigle regardait le ciel nocturne par la fenêtre. Il s'était revêtu de son kimono mauve, sachant qu'il devait partir mais avant, il allait montrer à Satori ce qu'il ressentait quand il ne faisait qu'un avec le ciel. Wakatoshi ouvrit la fenêtre puis porta Tendou comme une mariée à sa grande surprise avant de sauter par la fenêtre en émergeant ses ailes pour s'envoler dans les airs. Satori s'émerveilla des petites lumières qu'il voyait au-dessous de lui, telles des petites étincelles.

Il pouvait aussi contempler le ciel nocturne empli d'étoiles d'un autre point de vue, plus large, comme une mer céleste s'étendant à l'infini. Wakatoshi eut un sourire en le voyant si heureux, cependant ils devaient retourner chez Satori. L'homme-aigle vola donc en direction de la chambre de celui-ci et le posa une fois arrivé. Tendou pouvait enfin admirer ses ailes blanches et ses yeux dorés si perçants. Le roux l'étreignit en souriant. "Merci pour ce magnifique spectacle, Wakatoshi-kun."

Le chef de la tribu de Shiratorizawa fut content que cela lui eut plu, il aimait aussi l'avoir ainsi dans ses bras. Cependant, toute bonne chose eut une fin à moins que..." Je dois partir Satori et tu peux venir avec moi, si tu veux."

Tendou rompit son étreinte à regret. Combien même il aurait aimé partir avec cet ange si majestueux, il avait quelque chose à faire ici. Une chose qu'il aurait du faire il y avait bien longtemps. "Wakatoshi-kun, grâce à toi, j'ai trouvé la force d'affronter tous mes problèmes, il lui caressa la joue, dès que je les aurais tous réglés, on pourra se revoir?"

Wakatoshi regarda ses yeux reflétant un doux espoir. Lui aussi avait des problèmes à régler, des problèmes qu'il avait crées de toute pièce. "Oui et je te montrerai mon monde cette fois-ci." Satori eut un sourire quand il sentit des lèvres fermes se poser sur les siennes pour un baiser plein d'amour, scellant ainsi une promesse muette. Il regarda ensuite l'homme-aigle s'envoler, une plume blanche tombant sur sa paume. Ce n'était qu'un au revoir.


	21. Des liens qui se ressèrent, partie 1

Tribu de Karasuno, secteur de la compagnie de protection :

Le lendemain, Kuroo, Oikawa et Sawamura partirent pour la tribu de Nohebi. Ils avaient décidé d'emprunter le pont au grand dam de l'homme-loup qui avait un peu le vertige. Le chef de la tribu d'Aoba Jousai avait dit au revoir à Hajime, celui-ci lui avait promis qu'il serait là dans un an. Ce dernier était en ce moment en train de discuter avec Kageyama dans la caverne de Sugawara, l'homme-corbeau étant parti livrer des objets au secteur du village. Son cadet avait l'air confus et semblait contamment perdu dans ses pensées. "Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kageyama?"

Tobio était pris dans un dilemme, il savait qu'il devait partir mais il voulait rester. La tribu de Karasuno fut pour lui beaucoup plus chaleureuse que sa propre famille, beaucoup plus accueillante et sympathique que l'équipe de volley dans laquelle il jouait au lycée et c'était ça l'ennui. Avant, il aurait tout donner pour continuer à être sur le terrain mais maintenant...Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Peut-être devrait-il se confier à Iwaizumi-san, oui, il allait le faire. "Je ne veux pas rentrer Iwaizumi-san, j'aime cet endroit et puis, il rougit légèrement en fuyant du regard, je-j'ai des sentiments pour un des hommes-corbeaux.

\- Je vois, répondit Iwaizumi en souriant, moi-même j'aime quelqu'un de ce monde donc je n'ai pas à te juger mais je lui ai promis de le rejoindre après avoir fini le lycée."

Iwaizumi-san avait de la chance d'être en terminale. "Il y a toujours des alternatives, poursuivit Hajime d'un ton rassurant, mais le mieux est que tu en parles avec lui." Le rideau rouge qui couvrait l'entrée de la caverne fut soulevé par Shouyou. Le roux pensait voir Sugawara-san pour lui parler de la quantité de viande à chasser pour le secteur du village mais il n'était pas là. Par contre..."Ben Kageyama, s'enquit-il en s'asseyant à coté de lui, qu'est-ce que tu as à être si tristounet? Tu déprimes?

\- Je ne déprime pas, imbécile, vociféra Tobio en rougissant légèrement, laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Il n'y a pas à avoir honte, tu sais? poursuivit Hinata d'un ton taquin, tu peux pleurer si tu...Aiiiie!" Kageyama venait de lui empoigner la tête.

Iwaizumi rit légèrement en regardant ces deux-là, on dirait vraiment un duo de comiques. Il s'adressa alors au roux : "Hinata."

Kageyama relacha sa main pendant que le roux tourna sa tête vers Hajime : "Oui?

\- Que ferais-tu si la personne que tu aimes et toi venaient à être séparés et qu'elle ne puisse pas revenir à cause des obligations qui la retiennent?"

Shouyou pensa évidemment à Kei. Bah, pour lui, la réponse avait toujours été simple en fait. "C'est moi qui irait la voir, répondit-il, ni plus ni moins."

Kageyama fut perplexe. C'est vrai que c'était Sugawara-san qui était venu la dernière fois mais c'était pour enquêter sur cette histoire de maladie étrange. Accepterait-il d'aller dans l'autre monde pour le voir? L'homme-corbeau arriva dans la caverne. "Je suis de retour, eh bien, continua-t-il en les regardant tous, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de monde.

\- Nous allons partir, déclara Iwaizumi, tu viens, Hinata?"

Le roux hocha la tête puis tous deux quittèrent la caverne, laissant Sugawara et Kageyama seuls. L'homme-corbeau s'assit auprès de lui. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Kageyama?, lui demanda-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Cela l'inquiétait de le voir aussi soucieux. "Je vais bientôt retourner dans mon monde, répondit tristement Tobio, et je...Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi." Koushi mit cette tête rougissante contre lui puis lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

"Je ne le souhaite pas non plus Tobio mais tu as ta famille, là-bas. Je sais que tu m'as dit qu'elle s'en moquerait si tu étais parti mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas le cas." Il dégagea légèrement l'étreinte pour plonger ses yeux noisettes dans les iris bleus. "Je passerai te voir, lui murmura-t-il en lui souriant amoureusement, il me suffira de sentir ton odeur pour savoir où tu es donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter."

Tobio eut un petit sourire. Comment avait-il pu douter de cet être qui l'avait toujours protéger? "Je peux t'amener chez moi, ce soir?, le questionna-t-il, comme mon père travaille beaucoup, je ne pense pas qu'il sera là. Je te montrerai un peu de mon monde ainsi."

Koushi lui rendit son sourire en posant son front contre le sien :" Cela sera avec plaisir, Tobio." Tobio l'embrassa ensuite tendrement, savourant la tendresse des lèvres de l'homme-corbeau qu'il fut heureux d'avoir rencontré.

Tribu de Karasuno, secteur de la compagnie de protection, entrée :

Après avoir quitté la caverne de Sugawara-san, Shouyou avait laissé Iwaizumi-san partir à l'atelier de récup' pour rejoindre Goshiki à l'entrée. Apparemment, un homme-aigle de la tribu de Shiratorizawa était venu le chercher. "Voilà, déclara Narita à Yamagata, vous pouvez partir." Hayato fut content de voir Tsutomu en un seul morceau par contre, il avait l'air honteux. "On se reverra, Goshiki?, lui demanda Shouyou quand Hayato et lui s'apprétèrent à partir.

L'homme-aigle se retourna. En plus de voir le visage souriant de Shouyou, il vit l'humain blond qui se tenait non loin du tunnel à le regarder. Il eut un sourire avant de repartir en les saluant de la main. Oui, ils se reverraient, en tant qu'ami, cette fois. Hayato fut étonné de voir Tsutomu lui tenir la main durant le chemin. Quelque chose avait changé. "Ils ne t'ont rien fait de mal?, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Ils ont juste brisé mon ego, répondit Tsutomu en lui serrant davantage la main, c'est toi qui avait raison Hayato. Je voyais le monde de façon trop étroite, il a suffi qu'un humain et un homme corbeau me fassent la leçon pour m'en rendre compte."

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait autant de tort, poursuivit l'homme-aigle en tremblant légèrement, tu as toujours était là pour veiller sur moi et je t'ai..."

Un doux baiser sur les lèvres le coupa. "Ce n'est pas grave, Tsutomu, lui murmura le brun, c'est du passé maintenant. L'important, c'est que tu arrives à avancer dans le bon sens." Il l'enlaça tendrement. "Et je serai toujours à tes cotés." Tsutomu l'étreignit à son tour, les larmes aux yeux. Comment Hayato pouvait-il autant l'aimer? Il l'ignorait mais il ferait tout pour être digne de lui. "Je t'aime Hayato.", chuchota-t-il contre son oreille. L'homme-aigle lui caressa les cheveux noirs avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Tribu de Karasuno, secteur de la compagnie de protection, entrée :

Shouyou fut surpris de voir Kei en train de l'attendre. Le blond s'était un peu inquiété en le voyant partir avec l'homme-aigle, mais cela s'était bien passé. Le roux lui prit alors la main tout sourire mais Kei n'avança pas. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? lui demanda-t-il. Il a l'air tendu. "Je voulais te demander si tu ne pouvais pas revenir avec moi, lui répondit le blond, j'ai plein de films à te montrer."

Le roux comprit la demande implicite. Lui aussi voulait passer un peu plus de temps près de Kei et il pouvait bien rester chez les êtres du jour encore une journée. Il prétexterait qu'il devait partir à la chasse pour fournir davantage de viande. Le regard du blond s'attardait distraitement sur les pans du kimono noir du plus petit qui laissaient entrevoir sa peau, il pouvait aussi voir un petit bourgeon rose légèrement dissimulé. Kei avait une autre raison de vouloir que Shouyou reste auprès de lui.

Le roux ne vit pas la langue passer rapidement sur ses lèvres. "Allons rejoindre Natsu, fit le blond en marchant de nouveau tout en lui tenant la main. Shouyou avait l'impression que celle-ci était légèrement moite.

Tribu de Karasuno, secteur du village, caverne de Keishin Ukai :

Ittetsu fut content d'apprendre la nouvelle. Apparemment, son infusion avait bien fonctionné et tout le monde était guéri. Malheureusement, cela allait bientôt être le temps pour lui de partir. Il commençait à ranger le stock de plantes quand Keishin rentra dans sa caverne. Il se demandait si le professeur était vraiment obligé de retourner chez les êtres du jour.

L'homme-corbeau eut une idée bien délicieuse pour l'en dissuader. Le blond regarda les hanches du plus petit bouger au fur et à mesure qu'il rangeait avant de l'enlacer par la taille. Ittetsu eut un moment d'arrêt. "Euuuh, Ukai-kun?

\- Tu devrais faire une petite pause, lui murmura Keishin en lui mordillant l'oreille, et je dois te donner ma récompense aussi."

Le professeur frissonna en sentant les mains de Keishin errer sur son torse avant d'ouvrir lentement les pans du kimono noir qu'il portait. "Ukai..."

Celui-ci planta une pluie de baisers sur sa joue. Sa voix se fit plus rauque. "Es-tu obligé de partir, Ittetsu?"

Ce dernier eut de plus en plus du mal à penser, surtout lorsque l'homme-corbeau l'amena sur son lit pour l'allonger et en profiter pour dévorer son torse dénudé du regard. "Parce que j'ai très envie de que tu restes là, près de moi, continua Keishin avant de prendre un téton dans sa bouche.

Ittetsu gémit, totalement déconnecté face à tant de plaisir. Le blond en profita pour goûter l'autre, sentant deux mains plonger dans ses mèches blondes, écoutant la respiration du professeur se faire plus haletante avant de s'arrêter pour retirer les lunettes de celui-ci et happer ses lèvres.

Le brun sentit une langue s'immiscer dans sa bouche, il entama alors une dance en y mêlant allègrement sa sienne, se repaissant de la texture. Une chaleur leur vrilla les reins, ils se frottèrent pour chercher davantage de contact, l'un contre l'autre, soupirant de plaisir en rompant le baiser. "Je dois partir Keishin, répondit Ittetsu, mais ne nous empêche de se voir que cela soit dans ton monde ou dans le mien, non?

\- En effet, répondit Keishin en enlevant le kimono du brun, et rien ne nous empêche d'en profiter maintenant, termina-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Par contre, j'aimerai te voir aussi nu que moi, suggéra le professeur d'un ton amusé.

\- Votre souhait est exaucé, taquina Keishin en se mettant nu, ça va comme ça?

\- Oui, ça va très bien, répondit Ittetsu en le couvant d'un regard très appréciateur, et si nous reprenions là où on s'est arrêtés?

\- Vous êtes bien entreprenant, cher professeur, plaisanta le blond, mais avec plaisir."

Keishin entreprit donc de couvrir le corps d'Ittetsu de baisers, s'attardant des fois sur certains parties, léchant viscieusement l'intérieur des cuisses, mordillant légèrement les flancs, donnant des coups de langue sur son nombril. L'homme-corbeau s'amusait à tester ses réactions, cherchant les zones les plus sensibles. Il mit trois doigts dans la bouche de l'être du jour qui comprit le message avant d'aller dangereusement plus bas et de suçoter ses..."Mmmmm!"

Keishin sourit, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elles étaient les parties les plus fragiles d'un homme. Il lécha les bourses d'une langue taquine avant de retirer ses doigts parfaitement enduits. Ittetsu sentit ensuite des doigts entrer en lui, petit à petit, mais la main de Keishin qui caressait son membre le distrayait.

Il avait impression qu'il le caressait aussi bien intérieurement qu'extérieurement, surtout quand il commença à masser la zone la plus..."Kei..shin!" Le blond stoppa ses caresses et retira ses doigts. Il se mit entre les jambes de son futur amant avant de les enrouler autour de sa taille. "Désolé, s'excusa-t-il avant de le pénétrer.

Ittetsu se cramponna aux draps, se mordant les lèvres face à cette indicible douleur, il prit une longue inspiration jusqu'à ce que Keishin fut entièrement en lui. Le brun reprit alors son souffle, une main lui caressant la joue. Le professeur posa la main sur celle de son amant avant de lui adresser un sourire rassurant.

Keishin commença alors à bouger, les jambes d'Ittetsu lui permettant une meilleure prise, il y alla doucement et profondemment, attentif à la moindre réaction, le blond changea légèrement d'angle, réussissant à atteindre le point sensible qui fit crier Ittetsu. Il accélera donc la cadence. Plus vite, plus fort. Les suppliques de son amant le guidaient, les faisant dériver progressivement dans un plaisir sans nom.

Le professeur se mordit les lèvres lorsqu'une main de Keishin se remit à le toucher, plus rapidement, il sentit la main calleuse le caresser en rythme avec les coups de butoir de plus en plus rapides..."Aaah!" Il se déversa en même temps qu'il sentit une douce chaleur venir en lui.

Keishin se retira après avoir repris son souffle. Ce qu'ils avaient fait, cela dépassait l'entendement. Ittetsu eut un sourire empli d'affection face au pauvre homme-corbeau qui semblait complètement échevelé. C'était adorable de le voir comme ça. Il le prit dans ses bras en lui embrassant le front : "Je t'aime Keishin, lui murmura-t-il simplement. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire plus.

\- Moi aussi, Ittetsu, répondit une voix ensommeillée.

Le professeur les couvrit tous les deux en plongea à son tour dans le sommeil. Il fut heureux d'avoir eu l'idée de traverser cette brêche.


	22. Des liens qui se ressèrent, partie 2

Tribu de Nohebi, secteur de la compagnie de protection :

Suguru contemplait le visage endormi de Kenma. Le pauvre tremblotait de froid ainsi faisait-il de son mieux pour le réchauffer en le serrant davantage contre lui. Lui-même s'évertuait à ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil, son état léthargique s'aggravant de plus en plus.

Le chef de la tribu de Nohebi était maintenant devenu le seul homme-serpent à ne pas hiberner et se demandait comment les siens allaient survivre, le froid ayant tendance à geler leurs cellules petit à petit et donc à les tuer à petit feu.

Kenma ouvrit les yeux et vit Suguru dont les traits furent tirés par la fatigue croissante. L'homme-chat fut inquiet. "Daishou, allons dans ma tribu parler à Kuro."

L'homme-serpent fut touché par sa sollicitude. "J'aimerai bien mais je ne peux pas laisser les miens tous seuls et si je dois m'écrouler de fatigue avec toi dans mes bras, tant mieux." Kenma le regarda étrangement en colère. Sa captivité lui avait permis de voir Daishou dans un autre angle. Ce n'était pas une fascination maladive mais plutôt une compréhension provenant d'une autre perspective. De plus, la proximité de Suguru le faisait ronronner intérieurement, ce qui était un signe.

Il ne voulait pas que l'homme-serpent souffre encore plus alors il décida de l'enlacer davantage, partageant ainsi sa chaleur avec lui, si cela lui permettait de le maintenir éveillé. Daishou fut touché par l'attitude de l'homme-chat, il se sentait un peu mieux lorsqu'il sentit son corps se réchauffer légèrement. "Merci, Kenma, murmura-t-il en lui caressant gentiment les cheveux. Il entendit ensuite un son qui l'émoustillait. Cela provenait de l'homme-chat. Cette sensation...Il leva la tête du plus petit sans crier gare et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient d'une agréable chaleur, cela lui faisait énormément de bien au fur et à mesure qu'il écoutait ce son ensorcelant.

Kenma se laissa touner sur le dos, mettant ses bras autour du cou de Suguru, savourant le contact du corps ferme de celui-ci contre le sien, ronronnant davantage. Une odeur le fit s'arrêter. "Kenma?

\- Kuro est là, répondit-il simplement, je sens son odeur."

Suguru rompit l'étreinte à contre-coeur. "Allons-y alors, proposa-t-il pendant qu'ils réarrangèrent leurs kimonos. L'homme-chat et l'homme-serpent partirent ensuite pour l'entrée de la compagnie de protection, Suguru étant étonné de voir Kenma lui prendre la main en lui adressant un regard qu'il pouvait qualifier de rassurant.

Tetsurou regardait l'entrée de la compagnie de protection de la tribu de Nohebi. Un tunnel fait de glace, sans aucun garde pour la protéger. Toutes les habitations qu'ils avaient vu durant leur trajet semblaient désertes ou plutôt, il n'y avait personne qui sortait dehors, le silence régnait à la place des bavardages et des rires habituels que l'on pouvait entendre lorsque les lieux étaient plein de vie.

Vu ce que lui avait dit Nekomata-san au sujet des hommes-serpents, il comprenait de mieux en mieux leurs attitudes. La main de Daichi serra la sienne pour le rassurer pendant que Tooru regardait les alentours. "C'est bien triste ici.", remarqua-t-il. Sa tribu avait beau préféré les cavernes souterraines car cela leur faisait office de tannières, ce n'était pas aussi lugubre.

Daishou arriva et Tetsurou fut surpris de le voir tenir la main de son ami. "Kenma, ça va?

\- Oui, Kuro, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit l'homme-chat avant de fuir le regard des autres chefs de tribu, extrêmement gêné.

Daishou lui serra légèrement la main avant de la lâcher pour faire face au chef de la tribu de Nekoma : "Je te rendrai Kenma à la seule condition que ma tribu récupère ses terres. Nous n'allons pas faire long feu si nous restons ici et c'est un miracle que nous ayons pu survivre jusque là." Il eut un petit moment de faiblesse qui parvint à maitriser.

Ce froid commençait à le fatiguer au plus haut point et il ne dut son salut qu'à la main chaude de Kenma qu'il serra de nouveau. "Nous ne souhaitons pas la guerre, poursuivit Suguru, nous sommes trop fatigués pour vous en vouloir et puis ce sont vos ancêtres les fautifs, pas vous."

Tetsurou le jaugea. Il avait suivi le conseil de Nekomata-san en écoutant le chef de la tribu de Nohebi. Maintenant, l'homme-chat prit sa décision. "Nekomata-san m'a indiqué l'endroit où vos ancêtres viviez avant cette... guerre inutile. Elles sont inoccupées donc vous êtes libres d'y revenir. De toute façon, elles n'appartiennent pas au territoire de Nekoma."

Daishou eut un énorme sourire à la pensée de voir sa tribu vivre de nouveau. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à partir de cet enfer de glace. "Merci Kuroo, déclara-t-il en lui serrant la main, et je n'ai fait aucun mal à Kenma."

Tetsurou fut surpris d'entendre l'homme-serpent appeler son ami par son prénom. Il se serait passé quelque chose entre eux? Un petit ronronnement fut émis. Ah, il comprenait mieux. "Je vois que tu t'es enfin trouvé une chaussure à ton pied, Kenma, le taquina-t-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres pendant que Daishou lui lançait un regard interrogateur.

\- Toi aussi, Kuro, dit-il en regardant la main de celui-ci que serrait Daichi, je t'expliquerai plus tard, ajouta-t-il à Suguru.

Le chef de la tribu de Karasuno eut un petit sourire devant le regard gêné de Tetsurou avant de proposer à Suguru : "Vous aurez besoin d'aide pour partir d'ici, on va vous assister.

\- Excellente idée, renchérit Oikawa, nous avons remarqué combien les tiens souffraient sur le chemin et je pense qu'il faudrait quelqu'un pour au moins les réveiller.

\- Je vous remercie, dit Suguru en leur souriant honnêtement.

Ils se mirent donc à aider le chef de la tribu de Nohebi, démarche qui leur permis d'établir un nouveau lien, basé sur la paix et l'entraide.

Tribu de Shiratorizawa, secteur de la compagnie de protection :

Wakatoshi fut heureux de voir que tout se passait bien dans la tribu hormis Shirabu qui avait été blessé mais celui-ci semblait s'être remis. Le chef de la tribu s'excusa auprès de Goshiki et lui pour leur avoir mis en danger inutilement. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que Tsutomu avait changé.

Lui non plus n'avait plus cette attitude virulente envers les humains. Le jeune homme-aigle lui avait expliqué sa capture par les hommes-corbeaux de Karasuno et sa rencontre avec un homme-corbeau et un humain qui lui avaient ouvert les yeux de la même façon que Satori avait lui-même fait avec lui.

Satori.

Wakatoshi souhaitait le revoir mais il devait d'abord partir pour la tribu de Karasuno prévenir leur chef qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas provoquer une guerre. Oohira discutait avec lui dans sa caverne pendant qu'il restait assis dans son bureau : "Donc, cela veut dire que tu abandonnes tes projets d'annexion des autres tribus?"

L'homme-aigle hocha silencieusement la tête. Il voulait montrer à Satori un monde accueillant et non un monde qu'il aurait opprimé à la longue. Le jeune homme lui avait parlé de la cruauté des guerres passées dans son monde et Wakatoshi se disait qu'il ne vaudrait pas mieux que ceux qui en étaient responsables s'il le faisait.

Satori l'avait vraiment changé, il avait décidé de ne plus placer les hommes-aigles sur un piédestal et de considérer les autres perspectives. "C'est une bonne chose, avait déclaré Reon, les autres tribus nous apportent beaucoup sur bien des pland et les dominer aurait brisé cette entente."

Oohira avait raison. Comme les hommes-aigles vivaient dans les hauteurs, ils étaient coupés du monde extérieur et la rencontre avec les tribus avoisinantes leur avaient permis de développer leur propre culture en s'inspirant du mode de vie de ces dernières. C'est ainsi que les hommes-aigles avaient prospéré. Washijou lui en avait parlé maintes fois.

Wakatoshi prit alors la décision de réparer ces erreurs. Il en parlerait à tous les membres de la compagnie de protection cependant, il déclara à Reon : "Après que j'aurai vu Sawamura de la tribu de Karasuno, je te céderai ma place au sein de la tribu."

Oohira fut surpris de ce revirement soudain. "Pourquoi donc cette décision, Ushijima?"

Wakatoshi se leva : "Mes actions ont prouvé mon incompétence, lui expliqua-t-il, et surtout, j'ai rencontré un humain qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Il me reste encore des choses à découvrir et j'aimerai être à ses cotés pour le faire."

Reon hocha la tête. Ushijima était devenu un peu plus sage depuis son excursion dans le monde des humains et s'il voulait davantage mûrir au fil de ses voyages, il ne pouvait pas discuter une décision si noble. "Je veillerai sur la tribu, déclara-t-il avec détermination.

\- Je le sais, fit Wakatoshi, c'est pour cette raison que je te la confie à toi et à personne d'autre."


	23. Des liens qui se ressèrent, partie 3

Le crépuscule arriva et tous les humains présents dans la compagnie de protection de Karasuno traversèrent une brèche qui se matérialisa dans l'atelier de récupération. Tadashi avait fait ses adieux à Makoto-san tout en sachant qu'ils se reverraient bientôt. Hajime, quant à lui, savait qu'il reviendrait bientôt même s'il s'inquiétait pour Tooru. Bon, l'homme-loup n'était pas tout seul mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se soucier de lui.

Shouyou et Koushi furent les deux seuls hommes-corbeaux à les suivre en compagnie de Shouyou et de Kei. "Ramenez-nous des choses de l'autre monde, demanda Nishinoya en les regardant partir, et faites attention aux lapins-loups sur le chemin."

Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans le monde des humains où la nuit était tombée.

Yamaguchi fit un bout de chemin avec Shouyou et Kei, ils bifurquèrent les lapins-loups présents avant de se séparer dans un embranchement situé non loin. Comme à peine deux maisons séparaient leurs habitation, il n'y avait aucun souci à ce que Tadashi continua seul.

Il salua donc le roux et le blond qui se dirigèrent ensuite dans la résidence du plus grand. Kei fut étonné de voir la lumière allumée. "Mon frère est là." Il prit la main de Shouyou en ouvrant la porte d'entrée et vit en effet Akiteru dans le salon en train de faire sa valise. "Kei, tu as enfreint le couvre-feu? Je pensais que tu étais dans ta chambre en train d'écouter ta musique, lui demanda-t-il se retournant, à la fois surpris et inquiet, tu sais que c'est dangereux dehors, il remarqua le roux qui se cachait derrière son frère, qui est ce jeune homme derrière toi?

\- Euuuh..., Shouyou était trop intimidé pour répondre.

\- Voici Shouyou Hinata, fit Kei à sa place, le pauvre était égaré dehors au crépuscule donc je l'ai ramené à la maison.

\- Je vois, dit Akiteru en souriant, c'est gentil de l'aider, tu t'ouvres enfin aux autres." Il s'approcha ensuite de Shouyou en lui présentant sa main : "Je suis Akiteru Tsukishima, le frère de Kei.

\- Euh enchanté, répondit le roux d'un ton hésitant en serrant la main offerte. Il ne savait pas comment aborder l'homme devant lui. Il était plus petit que Kei mais il restait quand même grand, par contre, il avait l'air plus ouvert.

Akiteru détailla le roux de son coté, il avait l'air bien jeune pour s'aventurer seul le soir et ses vêtements étaient bien usés. La vie n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été facile pour lui. Il demanderait plus de détails à Kei plus tard. Les deux garçons avaient surtout besoin de repos. "Je vais vous laisser vous reposer tous les deux, déclara-t-il, Kei, tu montreras la salle de bain à Hinata-kun pour qu'il puisse se détendre un peu. Par contre, je repars demain matin pour un voyage d'affaires. Je reviendrai dans un mois. Tu te débrouilleras d'ici là?

\- Oui, grand frère, répondit Kei en se retenant d'exprimer sa joie, par contre, il y aura quelque chose dont j'aimerai te parler dès que tu seras rentré."

Akiteru avait l'impression que cela avait un rapport avec le petit Hinata. "Pas de problème, lui dit-il en fermant sa valise, allez vous mettre à l'aise maintenant, je vais vous préparer de quoi manger.

\- Merci, Akiteru-san, déclara Shouyou en faisant une courbette.

Ce dernier les regarda monter dans l'escalier. Il n'était pas dupe de l'explication de Kei concernant ce jeune homme. Tout dans l'attitude de son frère dénotait un lien plus fort entre ces deux-là. Akiteru eut un sourire attendri, c'était peut-être ça la chose que ce dernier voulait lui dire et il n'objecterai pas.

Il avait l'impression que Kei était heureux maintenant.

Shouyou se retrouva donc dans la source chaude magique, regardant d'un air ébahi Kei remplir la baignoire avant de se dévêtir de ses guenilles qu'il avait pris l'habitude de porter lorsqu'il était chez les êtres du jour. Kei l'admira un moment avant de le rejoindre pour se déshabiller à son tour. "Kei, tu vas prendre le bain avec moi?

\- Oui, répondit le blond en retirant ses lunettes, il y a un problème à ça?"

Shouyou se souvint des derniers fois où ils avaient ensemble dans ce type de lieu. Il rougit légèrement. "Euh non." En regardant le corps dénudé de Kei, il eut d'autres envies. Le roux n'avait toujours pas ne serait-ce qu'effleurer sa peau et il mourrait d'envie d'en connaitre la texture. Shouyou s'assit donc sur le petit tabouret réservé à la toilette avec Kei face à lui. "Est-ce que tu peux allumer le.., il chercha ses mots, le truc là, fit-il en montrant le pommeau de douche."

Kei comprit ce qu'il voulut dire et alluma le jet tout en l'ajustant à la bonne température. Le roux en profita pour le lui prendre des mains et l'utiliser sur lui. "Shouy...

\- A mon tour de te laver."

Il passa le jet sur lui avant que le blond ne le reprenne pour l'éteindre. Kei lui passa ensuite le savon après en avoir mis sur ses mains. "Lavons-nous ensemble, cela ira plus vite."

Shouyou hocha la tête et se leva donc après s'être enduit les mains de savon. Il s'approcha de Kei et entrepris de le laver doucement, appréciant la sensation de sa peau sous ses doigts, lisse et douce, il parcourut le cou, puis les larges épaules pendant que le blond frottait ses cotes d'une manière un peu trop insistante.

Il ne lavait pas il le caressait. Shouyou prit donc la décision d'en faire de même avant de rapprocher son visage du sien, ne tenant plus. Kei happa alors ses lèvres en le mettant à califourchon ses genoux, l'attirant davantage à lui afin que son corps épouse davantage le sien.

Ils se frottèrent doucement tout en s'embrassant langoureusement, des trainées de mousse apparaissant sur leurs torses, ils se séparèrent pour prendre leurs souffles. "Je pense que le bain va prendre une autre tpurnure, déclara Kei d'un ton amusé.

Shouyou eut un grand sourire. Lui aussi en avait très envie surtout lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de dur et chaud contre ses fesses. Il se leva pendant que le blond les rinça tous les deux avant de l'amener dans la baignoire, en l'asseyant devant lui, l'enlaçant par derrière.

Le roux se frotta délibérément contre lui, appréciant cette dureté brûlante pendant que des doigts parcouraient déilcatement son torse, frôlant doucement ses muscles avant de jouer avec les tétons, roulant doucement les petits bouts roses à l'aide du pouce et de l'index avant de les tirer légèrement. "Mmmmm." Shouyou évitait de gémir trop fort pour ne pas alerter le grand frère de Kei. Le blond parsema tendrement sa joue de baisers avant de lui écarter ses jambes. Il sentait l'intimité du roux contre lui mais il ne voulait pas brûler les étapes, surtout que les réactions du plus petit l'excitait encore plus.

Shouyou sentit un doigt entrer doucement en lui, il se raidit un peu mais Kei le rassura en lui embrassant affectueusement la tempe. L'eau rendait la sensation moins inconfortable. Deux autres doigts suivirent progressivement. Le roux se détendit lorsqu'il sentit l'autre main de Kei prendre délicatement son membre pour entamer de doux va et vients.

Shouyou aimait la délicatesse dont Kei faisait preuve, il écoutait ses courts halètements, s'abreuvait de ses petits baisers pendant que son futur amant ne se lassait pas d'écouter les gémissements étouffés. Comme il aurait souhaité qu'il ne se retienne pas. Le blond parvint à atteindre l'endroit désiré ce qui fit pousser un petit cri à Shouyou qui se mordit les lèvres ensuite.

Kei retira ses doigts et arrêta ses caresses pour ensuite prendre le roux par la taille pour le faire se lever. Shouyou comprit ce qu'il allait faire et se pencha en se maintenant à la baignoire, les jambes écartées. Kei se lécha les lèvres avant de se positionner, les deux mains sur la taille du plus petit. "Je vais y aller doucement." Shouyou se mordit les lèvres face à la douleur.

C'était plus gros que trois doigts, plus dur et plus chaud aussi mais ça faisait mal. Il respira profondément, le temps de Kei fut entièrement en lui.

Une main caressa son baton de chair pour le distraire de la douleur pendant que de doux baisers papillons furent posés sur son dos.

"Ça va?, chuchota une voix inquiète. Shouyou hocha la tête. Kei bougea alors, lentement, le temps que Shouyou eut moins mal. Celui-ci ressentit petit à petit du plaisir, se délectant ensuite des coups de rein allant et venant en lui et lorsque Kei toucha de nouveau l'endroit qui l'avait fait crié tout à l'heure, le plaisir devint extatique, délicieusement exquis.

Il prit la main de Kei dont il suça lascivement les doigts en gémissant, au fur et à mesure que son amant allait plus vite. Le blond en tint plus face à cette chaleur devenant de plus en plus étroite, et aux réactions si érotiques du roux. Ses attouchements sur le membre durci du plus petit se firent plus rapides, il retint ses cris en se mordant les lèvres avant de se déverser en Shouyou, cédant à la jouissance. Il sentit un liquide chaud couler sur sa main, signe que le roux était aussi venu. Celui-ci avait fait émerger ses belles ailes noires malgré lui. Il était magnifique.

Shouyou reprit son souffle en retirant la main de Kei dans sa bouche, ses ailes se rétractant. Qu'est-ce que cela avait été bon. Il sentit Kei se retirer de lui avant de l'étreindre de nouveau. Ils s'assirent de nouveau dans la baignoire dont l'eau était devenue tiède. "C'était super, fit Shouyou qui s'en était toujours pas remis.

\- Oui, renchérit Kei en l'enlaçant davantage, les deux mains autour de la taille du roux, c'était vraiment bon."

Shouyou eut un petit sourire avant de se retourner légèrement pour lui embrasser la joue. "J'y pense, poursuivit le blond en calinant le roux, vu que mon frère n'est pas là pendant un mois, on pourrait amener Natsu ici, non? "

Le visage de Shouyou s'illumina : "C'est une bonne idée, ça! Mais tu es sûr que cela ne te gêne pas?

\- Si je te le propose, non, répondit Kei en lui plantant un baiser sur le front, et puis je parlerai de nous et de ton monde à mon frère dès qu'il rentrera de son voyage d'affaires."

Shouyou se retourna pour se blottir contre son torse en souriant. "Je suis super content d'être à tes cotés, Kei." Franchement, il adorait cet être du jour si prévenant. "Moi aussi, répondit le blond en lui butinant les lèvres. Il fut heureux d'avoir rencontré ce petit homme-corbeau qui avait réussi à lui réchauffer le coeur.

Monde des humains, résidence Kageyama :

Sugawara s'émerveilla à la vue des objets étranges présents dans la chambre de Kageyama. Et puis cette lumière qui s'allumait sans flammes...Il avait bien des choses à découvrir. Tobio fut étrangement intimidé de voir Koushi là, assis sur son lit. C'était la première fois qu'il invitait quelqu'un, même Iwaizumi-san n'était jamais venu chez lui. Son senpai était d'ailleurs rentré chez lui après les avoir laissés une fois arrivés près de chez lui, celui-ci vivant près de son domicile.

Le noiraud déglutit en s'asseyant près de Koushi. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant? Il devrait peut-être lui chercher à boire. "J-je vais te servir quelque chose, s'empressa-t-il de dire en se levant. L'homme-corbeau le retint. "Reste ici, Tobio." Sa voix n'était plus qu'un doux murmure. Tobio se retourna doucement pour croiser des yeux noisettes qui le fixaient avec intensité, un sourire languissant aux lèvres. Koushi savait que l'être du jour se retenait depuis cet incident et il voulut exprimer ses propres sentiments à son égard cette nuit.

De toute façon, il poudrait très bien partir au crépuscule prochain, ils se reverraient quand même car il reviendrait dans son monde et ensemble, oui ensemble, ils avanceront. Tobio lui avait dit qu'il pouvait être libre de faire ce qu'il souhaitait dans deux ans. Deux ans, c'était plutôt court donc, autant profiter d'un doux moment avec lui en attendant.

Tobio fut tétanisé de voir Koushi ouvrir doucement les pans de son kimono noir avant de le dénouer délicatement. Il déglutit encore plus lorsque le vêtement glissa doucement pour ne laisser paraitre qu'un corps à la carnation pâle, comme la neige, ressortie par les nuances grises des mèches de l'homme qui fut devant lui. Lèvres rose pales en un sourire enjoleur, bras albâtres qui l'enlacèrent.

Tobio ne put que répondre à cette invitation muette en un baiser tendre, amoureux avant d'amener cet être splendide sur son lit pour mieux savourer cette peau blanche qui semblait fondre sous sa langue, ses petits bourgeons roses qui devinrent durs sous ses lèvres avant de parcourir de ses lèvres cette peau crémeuse en allant de plus en plus bas.

Koushi ne put que gémir et encourager, caressant les mèches noires avant de les empoigner légèrement lorsque Tobio dégusta avidement son membre, le suçant de haut en bas tout en le caressant. L'homme-corbeau l'arrêta avant de venir. "On va prendre notre temps, fit Koushi en souriant face à ce regard interrogateur, et tu es encore habillé."

Tobio n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'homme-corbeau l'allongea sur le lit pour le devêtir lentement, profitant pour caresser les endroits qui se dénudaient au fur et à mesure qu'il déshabillait le plus grand. Il se blottit contre lui une fois qu'il fut nu et frotta doucement son bassin contre le sien. Tobio en profita pour lui présenter trois de ses doigts en soupirant de plaisir.

Koushi les prit dans sa bouche, les suçant allègrement tout en plongeant son regard dans les prunelles bleus de celui qu'il aimait. Tobio se lécha les lèvres avant de retirer doucement ses doigts pour les diriger plus bas. Koushi se serra un peu plus contre lui pendant qu'il le préparait. La dernière fois que son futur amant l'avait fait, c'était lorsqu'il avait été empoisonné mais là, il n'avait rien et il aimait ce que Tobio lui faisait.

Ce n'était pas douloureux, il sentait les caresses rassurantes sur son dos pendant qu'un tendre baiser fut posé sur son front. "Ah!" Les doigts de Tobio avait atteint l'endroit. Koushi se mit alors à bouger lascivement ses hanches en faisant signe que c'était bon. Tobio retira alors ses doigts avant de retourner Koushi sur le dos. Celui-ci écarta ses jambes et lui ouvrit les bras. "Vas-y, Tobio."

Celui-ci entra alors en lui, s'inquiétant d'emblée devant l'expression de douleur de son amant, des larmes perlaient de ses yeux. "Koushi, tu...

-...Ça va, To...bio, conti...nue." Il avait mal mais c'était supportable.

Le noiraud s'exécuta et le serra doucement dans ses bras une fois entièrement en lui. Koushi lui caressa les cheveux pour le rassurer. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je commence à avoir moins mal."

Tobio lui posa un rapide baiser avant d'attendre un peu. Koushi sentit la douleur s'estomper, ainsi donna-t-il une légère tape sur les fesses de son amant afin qu'il continue. Ce dernier rougit légèrement avant d'entamer des va et vients lents, en évitant d'être trop brusque. Il soupira de bien-être en sentant cette douceur autour de lui, Koushi était si chaud, c'était délectable. L'homme-corbeau aimait la sensation de Tobio en lui, il l'emplissait d'une dureté ardente tellement ferme.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre de nouveau son point sensible. Koushi mit alors ses jambes autour des hanches de Tobio, le suppliant d'aller plus vite et plus fort. "To...bio, anh..." Il y allait si profondément. Son amant poussait de petits râles face à cette étroitesse si excitante."Oh, Kou...shi." Tobio se sentit qu'il allait exploser au fil de ses coups de butoir, il toucha le membre de Koushi qui palpitait contre sa paume, si chaud. Son amant poussa un cri, succombant à la plénitide face aux caresses qui avaient provoqué en lui trop de plaisir.

Tobio se déversa en lui peu après en poussant un long gémissement.

Il se retira de Koushi pour le prendre dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement le dos pendant que son amant remonta la couverture. "Koushi, je t'aime, murmura-t-il contre ses cheveux.

\- Moi aussi, Tobio." fit l'homme-corbeau en levant la tête pour lui planter un petit baiser sur les lèvres.

Ils s'endormirent en une douce étreinte, les rêves emplis de leur avenir ensemble.


	24. Epilogue : Ces brèches qui unissent deux mondes, tapies dans le crépuscule

Trois ans après les rencontres :

Hajime et Tooru :

Tribu d'Aoba Jousai, secteur de la compagnie de protection, caverne de Tooru Oikawa et de Hajime Iwaizumi :

Tooru chantonna tranquillement dans sa caverne, qu'il partageait maintenant avec Hajime. Tout était plus paisible depuis cette histoire avec la tribu de Shiratorizawa, la tribu de Nohebi avait pu s'installer sans encombre et il avait continué à officier en tant que chef de tribu.

Le territoire de Seijoh ne souffrait d'aucune tension, la chasse aux lapins-loups était bonne tant ceux-ci proliféraient en un temps record et ses hommes géraient parfaitement les patrouilles, bref tout était redevenu comme avant, sauf une chose, une chose qui le comblait de bonheur. "Ça y est, j'ai consigné les demandes des villageois, fit Hajime en rentrant dans sa cabane, une petite plaque d'ardoise à la main, les voici.

\- Merci Hajime, répondit Tooru, un sourire aux lèvres en prenant la plaque.

Hajime était revenu dans son monde, il y avait deux ans de cela. Depuis, il continuait à l'aider toujours en faisant le relais entre la compagnie de protection et le secteur du village.

Ainsi, le chef de la tribu d'Aoba Jousai pouvait plus facilement s'occuper des rotations de chasse et des commandes aux tribus voisines concernant les besoins autres. Ils leur arrivaient aussi à traverser la brêche pour venir dans le monde des humains et c'était ainsi que Hajime l'avait présenté à sa famille en tant qu'ami qui l'hébergeait à l'étranger. L'homme-loup comprit sa prévenance. L'humanité n'était certainement pas prête à apprendre l'existence de ce monde.

Hajime contempla Tooru en train de consulter son rapport. Il ne regrettait pas d'être parti de son monde, ici, il se sentait comme chez lui. Certes, il n'était pas un homme-loup mais tout le monde avait été heureux de le revoir même s'il était humain. La barrière des mondes était inexistante pour eux. Hajime avait aussi tendance à sermonner Tooru des fois quand il dépassait les bornes, surtout quand il faisait des crises de jalousie vis-à-vis de Kageyama. Il vit l'homme-loup s'arrêter. "Il y a un problème?" Tooru se leva en lui prenant la main avant de déclarer d'un ton suppliant. "Je veux un calin."

Hajime soupira en souriant, l'homme-loup pouvait être un vrai gamin. Il l'amena donc dans le lit et l'allongea avant de le rejoindre pour le prendre dans ses bras. Tooru se blottit davantage contre lui tout content pendant que Hajime lui caressa gentiment les cheveux. Il savait qu'il avait légèrement pris sa forme hybride, ses oreilles blanches pointues furent sorties et sa queue de loup remuait. Une main la caressa : "Hajime, se plaignit Tooru, tu sais quel effet ça me fait?

\- Je le sais, déclara Hajime d'un ton étrangement taquin, mais tu veux être caliné, non?"

Tooru reprit sa forme humaine. "Oui, sussurra-t-il en lui butinant les lèvres, je veux que te montrer que je suis rien qu'à toi.

\- Je le sais déjà, déclara Hajime en commençant à lui caresser le torse sous le kimono, et là, j'ai très envie de te manger, mon loup à moi."

L'homme-loup ouvrit les pans de son kimono bleu ciel, un sourire extatique aux lèvres:"Bon appétit, mon amour."

Hajime lui rendit son sourire : "Je t'aime aussi, Tooru." Tooru savoura avec délice les baisers sur son torse. Il devrait remercier Makki et Mattsun comme il se devait un jour pour lui avoir fait rencontrer cet humain magnifique qui le comblait de bonheur.

Tetsurou et Daichi :

Tribu de Nekoma, secteur de la compagnie de protection, caverne de Tetsurou Kuroo :

Daichi s'éventa un peu de la main, assis sur le lit. Il n'était toujours pas habitué à la chaleur présente dans la tribu de Nekoma. "Tiens, fit Tetsurou en lui tenant un cristal de glace pure, cela te rafraichira."

L'homme-corbeau le remercia avant de sucer lègèrement le cristal sous l'oeil avide de son partenaire qui ne ratait pas une miette du spectacle. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que la tribu de Nohebi s'était installée non loin du territoire des hommes-chats. La situation fut beaucoup moins tendue que prévu car Nekomata avait expliqué leur triste histoire à l'ensemble de la tribu, de même que Tetsurou en avait parlé à Bokuto.

De plus, Kenma avait pris l'habitude d'aller voir Daishou et réciproquement, ce qui avait davantage amélioré les relations entre les hommes-chats et les hommes-serpents. Il en était de même avec la tribu de Karasuno. Les hommes-corbeaux venaient voir plus souvent les hommes-chats et ils avaient découvert qu'ils avaient beaucoup plus en commun qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Un ronronnement se fit entendre. Daichi eut un sourire. "Toi, tu es en manque de caresses." Tetsurou s'approcha lentement de l'homme-corbeau avant de s'allonger sur lui en souriant malicieusement : "C'est toi qui me provoques aussi à manger le cristal de cette façon." Le départ de la tribu de Nohebi pour leurs terres d'origine avait permis de libérer le glacier et de se fournir davantage en cristal de glace pure, apaisant grandement certains recoins où il y avait encore quelques coulées de lave.

Toujours était-il que Tetsurou et Daichi vivaient tranquillement leur vie de couple maintenant. Ils alternaient souvent entre leurs tribus respectives mais cela ne les gênait aucunement, n'étant pas loin l'un de l'autre. Par contre, l'homme-corbeau avait d'autres soucis à gérer comme certains des siens allant un peu trop souvent chez les êtres du jour.

Cela ne le dérangeait pas que Hinata et Suga le fassent mais Tanaka et Nishinoya lui causaient plus de tracas et ce n'était pas les rapports d'un Asahi apeuré qui allait le soulager. Il demanderait à Ennoshita de les surveiller la prochaine fois. Un tendre bisou sur le cou le tira de ses pensées. "Tu penses encore à Tanaka et Nishinoya?

\- J'ai peur qu'ils fassent des bêtises chez les êtres du jour. Lorsqu'ils sont partis pour la première fois, je me suis dit que ces deux-là n'étaient pas prêts.

\- J'ai pensé la même chose pour Yamamoto et Lev, tu sais?, le rassura Tetsurou, et ils ne s'en sortent pas si mal. Bon, c'est vrai que Akaashi les surveille eux et Bokuto aussi."

Ses lèvres descendirent de plus en plus bas, passant du cou au torse. "Je sais ce qui pourrait te détendre, sussura-t-il en ronronnant.

Daichi sourit en le voyant prendre sa forme hybride. Il adorait voir Tetsurou ainsi, il était si adorable. "Tu vas encore me donner envie de te cajoler.

\- C'est le but, fit Tetsurou d'une voix sensuellement basse en ronronnant davantage.

L'homme-corbeau lui caressa lentement le dos pendant que l'homme-chat l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Sa main s'aventura jusqu'au creux des reins du plus grand avant de défaire la ceinture du kimono rouge qu'il portait. Elle passa ensuite dessous le vêtement pour prendre délicatement la jolie queue de chat noire pour la caresser. "Mmmmm.

\- Allez, il est temps que je m'occupe de toi, mon chat adoré, déclara affectueusement Dai en accentuant sa caresse.

Tetsurou ne put que pousser un petit miaulement. Cette partie de lui, il ne la montrait qu'à Daichi seul, non pas parce que cela était génant mais seulement parce que lui seul faisait jaillir le chat en lui, signe qu'il pouvait se montrer tel qu'il était. L'homme-corbeau aimait Tetsurou dans son entièreté, tout comme il savait que c'était réciproque. Il se souvint toujours de l'adoration de l'homme-chat à chaque fois qu'il faisait sortir ses ailes, sa réaction était similaire à celle qu'il avait maintenant à son contact.

Daichi serra un peu plus Tetsurou contre lui. "Je t'aime, Tetsurou, fit-il en lui embrassant le bout de son nez.

-Moi aussi, Daichi, répondit ce dernier en frottant la joue contre la sienne tout en ronronnant de bonheur.

Wakatoshi et Satori :

Monde des humains :

Satori contemplait de nouveau le ciel comme il avait l'habitude de le faire à chaque crépuscule. Il y avait trois ans, il avait enfin confié à ses parents ses souffrances, les brimades qu'il avait subies au lycée, la raison de sa tentative de suicide. Ils s'en étaient vraiment voulu de l'avoir laissé sur le carreau et ils s'étaient davantage rattrapés ensuite.

Satori avait ensuite décidé de prendre un appartement seul suite à la sortie du lycée. Il avait trouvé un travail pour une boite informatique où il ne devait que s'occuper du Web design sans qu'il n'eut à bouger de chez lui, cela lui permettait d'avancer en comptant sur ses propres capacités et en croyant davantage à lui-même.

Bien entendu, ce n'était pas la seule raison de ce déménagement et de ce type de métier. Il eut un sourire lorsque deux bras lui enlacèrent doucement la taille suivi d'une tête qui se posa doucement sur son épaule. Wakatoshi-kun était revenu quelques mois après leur séparation.

Il lui avait montré son monde, ce qui l'avait émerveillé au plus haut point, surtout l'accueil chaleureux qu'il avait reçu de la part de la tribu de Shiratorizawa. Il avait satisfait sa curiosité auprès de Washijou, le doyen de la tribu et s'était lié d'amitié avec des hommes-aigles comme Semi et Goshiki, qui voulait en savoir plus sur son monde par exemple. Tous deux alternèrent entre une pause dans son monde et une petite excursion dans le sien.

L'homme-aigle ne regrettait pas d'avoir abandonné sa fonction de chef, il découvrait toujours une nouvelle chose aux cotés de Satori, ce qui rendait sa vie beaucoup plus palpitante. "Tu admires toujours le coucher de soleil.

\- Je trouve toujours le crépuscule magnifique, déclara le roux en lui caressant les cheveux, il m'a toujours rappelé le passage entre deux mondes, celui du jour et de la nuit, son sourire s'élargit, au fond, je ne me suis pas trompé."

Wakatoshi le fit se retourner pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il s'était fait la promesse de rendre heureux cet humain qu'il aimait tant et en voyant le sourire que celui-ci lui adressait, l'homme-aigle se rendit compte qu'il réussissait à la tenir. La nuit tomba dans le ciel. "Dis, Wakatoshi-kun, demanda Satori en se blottissant contre lui, on va dans ton monde?"

L'homme-aigle eut un sourire. Ils quittèrent donc l'appartement de Satori que celui-ci ferma à clef et Wakatoshi le porta comme une mariée avant de s'envoler dans les airs où une brèche s'était formée. Ils la traversèrent tous deux, contents d'entamer un nouveau voyage ensemble.

Ittetsu et Keishin :

Tribu de Karasuno, secteur de la compagnie de protection, caverne de Keishin Ukai et d'Ittetsu Takeda:

Ittetsu passait tranquillement le rateau sur la terre meuble afin d'éparpiller les semis. Il avait réussi à fertiliser la terre du jardin de Keishin en y plantant quelques plantes appelées engrais verts comme du trèfle blanc et en la paillant un petit peu poir contenir l'humidité de l'irrigation. Le sol fut donc de nouveau riche et le professeur put y planter quelques graines tout en en semant d'autres.

Il avait aussi établi un jardin pour ses plantes médicinales après que Nishinoya eut découvert une caverne non loin de l'atelier de récupération qui possédait un lopin de terre et un puits de lumière. Cela avait d'ailleurs fait des heureux le doyen Ukai en tête.

Il sourit en voyant Keishin arriver depuis le ciel, s'envolant vers l'enclos pour atterir à coté de celui-ci. "La patrouille s'est bien passée?, lui demanda Ittetsu.

\- Tranquille, répondit Keishin en s'accoudant à l'enclos, et toi avec le jardin?

\- J'ai fini les semis, déclara Ittetsu en posant le rateau, il ne reste plus qu'à les arroser un peu.

\- Je m'en occupe, si tu veux, lui proposa l'homme-corbeau.

\- Merci, fit Ittetsu en quittant le jardin, je vais boire un coup."

Le brun rentra dans la caverne et remplit un pichet d'eau qu'il but rapidement. Il n'était pas encore habitué au travail de la terre mais cela viendrait lentement mais surement. Le professeur se posa un moment sur une chaise.

Keishin et lui vivaient ensemble maintenant. Certes, il leur arrivait souvent d'aller dans son monde, son appartement servant de pied à terre et tant qu'Ittetsu rendait une thèse de ses recherches (ce qui n'était pas très fréquent), il pouvait très bien partir librement dans le monde de Keishin. L'homme-corbeau, quant à lui, découvrait avec plaisir les mystères du monde des êtres du jour et avait notamment découvert ce doux nectar qu'était la bière. Ittetsu et lui en buvait des fois tranquillement après une journée bien remplie.

Keishin rentra dans leur caverne où il contempla un moment Ittetsu. Sa vie avait changé depuis qu'il avait rencontré cet être du jour à deux doigts de se faire dévorer par un lapin-loup et il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il avait l'impression de vivre chaque jour une aventure avec lui, cependant, un petit moment de détente s'imposait pour tous les deux. "Ittetsu, ça te dit qu'on aille à la source chaude ensemble?

Le brun eut un petit sourire. "On y va juste pour se laver, Keishin, déclara-t-il en se levant, et après, continua-t-il en enlaçant par la taille, à toi de décider ce que tu veux qu'on fasse."

L'homme-corbeau lui embrassa le front. "Je crois que tu sais déjà de quoi il s'agit, fit-il d'un ton taquin.

Le professeur déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du blond avant de lui prendre la main. Ils quittèrent tous deux la caverne pour partir se prélasser tranquillement dans le bassin d'eau chaude qui les attendait.

Tobio et Koushi :

Tribu de Karasuno, secteur de la compagnie de protection, caverne de Tobio Kageyama et Koushi Sugawara :

Koushi s'étirait paresseusement dans le lit avant de se lover dans les bras de Tobio. Ils venaient de rentrer de l'autre monde où ils avaient rejoint pour la journée Hinata et Tsukishima afin de faire un tour. La journée aurait pu bien se passer si Nishinoya et Tanaka n'avaient pas été avec eux. Bon, il y avait aussi Tobio et Shouyou qui avaient fait des siennes. Koushi et Kei avaient dû gérer ce beau monde tout en tentant de rassurer un Asahi effayé par ce monde inconnu.

Tobio ouvrit les yeux avant de dérourner son regard, visiblement tout honteux de la journée d'hier. "Je suis désolé pour hier."

Koushi eut un rire tendre. Tobio et Hinata ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se défier et c'était ce qu'ils avaient fait hier en faisant la course dans le centre commercial où il y avait eu plein de monde. Ces deux-là restaient de grands enfants en dépit de leurs dix-huit ans. "Cela s'est passé hier Tobio et puis, je sais que tu ne recommenceras plus, du moins pas dans un lieu bondé comme celui-ci."

Tobio le serra dans ses bras. Il avait attendu deux ans, le temps de finir le lycée pour partir dans l'autre monde. Son père était trop occupé par son travail pour le remarquer mais il lui avait quand même dit qu'il partait vivre chez un ami.

Ce dernier fut rassuré à l'idée qu'il ne fut pas seul. De puis, il était plus souvent dans le monde de Koushi que dans le sien, assistant l'homme-corbeau dans les inventaires ou bien aidant Nishinoya à l'atelier de récupération quand Tsukishima n'était pas là.

Le noiraud aimait bien sa nouvelle vie, lui qui avait voulu consacrer la sienne au volley, il avait trouvé une autre manière de le faire, une manière qui le rendait heureux.

Koushi, de son coté, fut heureux de voir l'être du jour s'ouvrir un peu plus au fil des jours et il aimait son assiduité dans les taches. L'homme-corbeau aimait le voir s'épanouir davantage. Maintenant, ils pouvaient avancer comme il l'avait souhaité, et vivre tout simplement. Un baiser tendre de Tobio sur son front le fit davantage sourire. Ils se sentirent tous les deux à leur place dans les bras l'un de l'autre, là où ils devaient être être.

Kei et Shouyou :

Monde des humains, résidence Tsukishima :

Shouyou se détendait, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Kei, en train de regarder un film. Le blond se souvint de la tête de son frère lorsqu'il avait mis au courant concernant ce qui s'était passé. Seules les ailes de Shouyou avaient réussi à le convaincre et depuis, il avait passé son temps à poser plein de questions au petit homme corbeau même si Kei lui disait souvent d'aller voir ça de lui-même. Bien des choses avaient changé depuis trois ans.

Tout d'abord, le blond avait appris que Yamaguchi était avec le chasseur Shimada. L'homme-corbeau était parti dans le monde des humains lorsqu'ils étaient en première afin de demander à sa famille s'il pouvait veiller sur leur fils, Tadashi ayant prétextait qu'il était un de ses senpais qui était parti à l'université et qui travaillait aussi comme romancier (afin de rendre crédible le port de son kimono).

Les parents avait bien entendu accepté tout en ignorant la vérité sur où était parti le jeune homme. De toute manière, Yamaguchi venait les voir assez fréquemment et retournait aussi sec à la tribu de Karasuno où il partageait sa vie maintenant avec Makoto-san.

Pour Kei et Shouyou, leurs vies furent plutôt simples. Comme Akiteru savait tout et venait rarement à la maison, l'appartement du blond était devenu malgré lui le QG des hommes-corbeaux même si certains hommes-chats et hommes-chouettes venaient le squatter de temps en temps.

Le blond avait malheureusement fait la connaissance du chef de la tribu de Fukurodani et celui-ci s'était aussi attaché à Shouyou, le considérant comme son disciple, donc il venait les voir avec Kenma, Akaashi et Lev quand ce n'était pas Tanaka, Nishinoya et Asahi qui prenaient le relais. Ces trois-là avaient d'ailleurs visité hier pour la première fois avec Shouyou et lui leur nouveau paradis (ou enfer pour Asahi) qu'était le centre commercial en compagnie de Sugawara et Kageyama.

Cela avait été un véritable cauchemar entre le roux surexcité qui avait provoqué le noiraud et Tanaka et Nishinoya qui s'extasiaient à le moindre chose qu'ils voyaient alord qu'Asahi avait l'air, au contraire, très terrifié...Heureusement que Sugawara avait été là pour l'épauler.

Au moins, la petite Natsu qui était aussi avec eux s'était bien amusée, c'était l'essentiel. Elle faisait d'ailleurs la sieste dans leur chambre. Kei regarda le réveil. Il était 16 h 30. Le blond contempla un moment la petite frimousse ensommeillée d'un air attendri à coté de lui avant de déclarer après lui avoir embrassé tendrement les lèvres. "Il est bientôt 17 h, Shouyou. Il va falloir réveiller Natsu."

Le roux s'étira adorablement avant de lui rendre le baiser : "Mince, j'aurai voulu voir la fin du film.

\- Cela sera pour la prochaine fois, le rassura Kei en retirant le DVD du lecteur, le crépuscule ne va pas tarder." Le ciel prenait en effet de jolies teintes orangées. Shouyou partit donc réveiller sa petite soeur. La fillette avait été enchantée par ce nouveau monde et le roux fut content qu'elle fut aussi heureuse que lui lorsqu'il y était venu pour la première fois.

Maintenant, il l'était surtout parce qu'il était auprès de celui qu'il aimait.

Kei et lui alternaient entre les deux mondes avec chaque jour, une nouvelle chose à voir ou à explorer d'un coté ou d'un autre. Ils ne se lassaient jamais de cette vie qu'ils partageaient. Ils partirent de l'appartement de Kei une fois que tout fut rangé, le blond ayant pris quelques provisions de son monde pour Tanaka et Nishinoya ainsi que pour Shouyou qui aimerait agrémenter ses plats à base de lapin-loup.

Le crépuscule arriva lorsque Shouyou l'amena sur le reverbère où il s'était amusé à l'observer pendant que Natsu s'était envolée à coté d'eux. Kei s'émerveilla devant le paysage qui s'étirait à l'infini, il comprenait pourquoi le roux aimait cet endroit. Ils se tinrent tous trois là, dans l'attente d'une brêche, main dans la main. Une s'ouvrit au-dessous d'eux, formant un gouffre sur la route d'asphalte. Kei et Shouyou sourirent face à cette scène familière.

"C'est partiiii!"

Natsu, Kei et lui plongèrent de nouveau dans ce monde caché dans cette brêche qui, parmi tant d'autres furent tapies dans le crépuscule.


End file.
